Mint Leaves and Blue Thorns
by NineLaws
Summary: Killer and Penguin have been abducted by a ship that is headed for the auction block so Kid and Law must work together to find their missing crew-members whilst Killer and Penguin attempt escape...
1. In the Dead of the Night

**A/N and review replies will be at the end of each chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, I only own the Teeth Pirates and Mirage Pirates. WARNING: Contains injury/blood description.**

* * *

I'm proud to declare Wolfen Artist of Kilguin created my cover image and I am so very grateful for the wonderful artwork!

* * *

*****Interested in joining a Kilguin skype group, for the artists, writers and fans of Kilguin? PM me!*****

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

"Grab some of that equipment would ya!" Shachi yelled from the other side of the bridge, the wide plank of wood had been laid over the rippling waters to connect the ship to the island. It's brittle surface squeaked a little as Bepo jogged over onto land.

"No way, I'm gonna help Captain!"the large bear announced, blatantly ignoring the auburn haired man who watched him pass incredulously.

"Useless bear" he muttered and looked up to Penguin who was surveying the island from the top of the bridge. The ear flaps of his deep grey, near black hat wavering slightly in the sudden breeze.

"Hey Penguin, get those boxes would you?" he called up and the young man looked down at his fellow crew member. With a single shrug he replied with an amiable "Sure" and Shachi grinned before collecting his own crates and following after his captain and Bepo.

The sun was gradually setting over the rocky horizon of the island and Penguin wiped his forehead as he took hold of another large crate in his sore hands and stumbled down the bridge with it. Why had Shachi not told him how heavy they were! By this point the sky was darkening heavily and it would soon be night. Sighing irritably, he awkwardly shoved the equipment to the ground with a huff and brushed his hands together harshly, clapping off dust. One more to go at least. He couldn't even see any of the heart pirates now but the warm lights from a nearby pub just a way across told the hat clad pirate not to be concerned with their whereabouts. Trudging up the rattling bridge, trying not to glance into the murky waters beneath him, Penguin could only hope he had a soft bed to sleep in tonight. The last place they had stayed had only a flat block of springs and splinters to rest on.

Taking a quick rest actually on top of the last crate, Penguin looked up into the sky. It made him dizzy trying to focus on all the slyly peeking stars at once and he let a tiny smile slip onto his expression. Turning with fresh determination, he heaved the final box into his arms, grateful it was somewhat lighter than the others. Stepping down the bridge carefully, he nearly dropped the equipment when he saw a strange light in the water below. Darting over to the base of the bridge where he piled up the crates, he rubbed his hands down his thighs and went over to the sea edge cautiously.

A curious, bright white light seemed aflame beneath the blackened salt water and Penguin cocked his head to the side. What on earth...had they left some of the lower submarine lights on?

Crouching down, Penguin reached his hand out, retracting it quickly with a moment of fear before shaking his head and plunging his hand into the cold water, flinching at the chill. The young man became confused when it looked certain he was grasping the beam but his hands felt nothing...

WOOSH.

A sudden flush of bitter water flooded into his ears, eyes, mouth and nose and he couldn't so much as gargle as breathe as his entire body was thrown into the ocean. Struggling in the water, he tried to move his body and reach surface, he could graze the outside air with his fingers if he reached up but his head was truly locked beneath the aqua. Swallowing sickly amounts of salt water his vision went blurred and his head throbbed with the pulsation of his blood and fear. But soon it was over, darkness slunk into his eyes and he fell limp.

A muscular man yanked the white overall clad man from the water he had plunged him into and studied the member's face. No, he was definitely unconscious. Smirking briefly, he slung the dead-weight body over his shoulder with an uncomfortable fleshy thud and went on his way, heading down the edge of the water to the looming, shadowed shape of a ship further down. He didn't even bother glancing around for others and wasn't bothered by a soul as he finally made it to another bridge heading up to the deck of a beastly ship. But before he made his way up, a young woman stood in his way. Hands on her hips and eyebrow raised.

"Let's have a look then" she said, voice quick and he grunted, pulling the sluggish frame of the captured in front and propped him up under his arms for his head to loll forward and the woman to grab his chin and yank his face up.

"Wonder what his name is" she smirked devilishly and the man returned with a dark chuckle.

"He seems fine, head up" the woman jerked a thumb backwards and the man complied, throwing Penguin over his shoulder once more and the heart pirate made a groggy rasping noise but failed to move, only watched under his eyelashes as dark, blurred shapes went past.

* * *

_Chapter One: In the Dead of the Night_

* * *

"Finest room in the house if you fucking would" Kid snarled, deep red lips curving up into a sinful smile as he threw a clump of gold onto the unstable wooden desk before him. The dark haired young man stared at the shining treasure in front of him and looked up with wet, blinking eyes.

"Y-yeah, of course" he tried a troubled grin and his trembling fingers barely clasped around the key from under the desk which Kid snatched without lifting a finger, he burst out into horrific laughter when the receptionist fell back into the papers behind him, unaware of the redhead's devil fruit power which allowed him to magnetise the key to him with ease.

"Cheers" Kid chuckled and went past with a brutish stomp up the stairs, followed by a set of equally as freaky and frightening members who the receptionist cowered from.

Around an hour passed and the young man was startled to near death as the huge fur coat clad man went past again, two men swift behind.

"Don't even think about trying to sneak some loot while we're gone, Killer is up there and he ain't as charming as me" Kid sniggered and the man only shook his head frantically.

"Wouldn't d-d-dream of it" he choked and Kid burst out laughing, smashing open the door and heading out into the night.

Killer had finished sliding the cloth over his blades and set them down on the small table beside his assigned bed. Kid hated any bed near any window and had taken the one by the door against the wall. Heat and Wire were set up in an adjoining bedroom. It wasn't a bad place, a little shabby and run-down but it was hardly a big-time city island, it was just a stop-off. Besides, there seemed to be a bar so he knew he wouldn't see much of Kid that night.

Thinking about this private time he went over to the fairly large glass window and slid the frame up to stick his top half out into the chilled air with a deep sigh through the holes in his cerulean and white mask.

With next to no effort, he turned with his back against the chipped paint window sill and grabbed hold of the tiled edge of the roof and heaved himself up on to the top of the inn. Just a bit of late night agility to set himself up for sleep.

Settling himself as comfortably as one can on rough slate, he stared out to the ocean. It was a new moon with no silvery rays grazing over the waves, only a scatter of stars to make the horizon seem ever so vast.

Glancing down to the bar, where golden lights streamed out onto the sandy grass, Killer chuckled under his mask at the tell-tale shape of a certain Captain Kid in the window. At least half an hour passed when Killer decided to return to the room, content with the fresh air and nightly view. He was hardly sentimental but the way he was feeling, with a damaged leg from a fight not so long ago (the reason he had stayed at the room instead of joining in with the intoxicated merriment – because he couldn't risk tripping on his already bruising, cracked wound) some old-fashioned clean oxygen was well needed to soothe his tight nerves. Being so aware all the time and as great a fighter as he was, his body suffered.

Sliding back into the room and shutting the window, the blonde brushed himself off and worked on sliding his black and white shirt off over his head, yanking it down his arms and throwing it on the floor beside the bed. He was about to start on his jeans when he heard a steady creak from the adjoining room.

He would have heard Heat or Wire come in so-

An unbearably, equally hot and cold feeling was thrust into his throat and the kid pirate couldn't breathe for a few moments, the unusual contrast played havoc with his nerves and made his vision flicker. But with a solid foot on the wooden floor, he pulled away, wrenching the hand from him with a sickening crack as he twisted the offending limb with a sharp movement.

"Mother-fucker!" a surprising female voice called out and Killer concealed his startled nature as he took a stance and raised his arms. Two large men stood next to a young woman with hair of pale green, to her jaw in bundled curls. Smoky painted, dark chocolate eyes looked to her wrist where she tenderly massaged into the shattered bone. White lips pursing in irritation and pain.

Killer wasted no time in throwing a well aimed kick at one of the larger men, dressed in black cloth and a bright green tie, hitting his hard in the temple and he groaned with a stumble. The other man went for him but the blonde ducked and with a single kick knocked the man round the back of the shins and he went down like timber.

"Eh, eh, quit knocking my crew down ya wild fucker" the woman snarled, raking a hand through her hair and pulled out two small, crisp white discs from the side of her belt. Locking them onto her hands as Killer stepped back, stance still defensive and breath heavy beneath his mask. Snapping her arms down the circular weapons expanded and began spinning rapidly, a thin, sharp sound resounded in the air and Killer immediately lowered his body and scraped a foot out, wasting no more time and throwing a well aimed fist at the other's jaw. She blocked it with her forearm and he went down to thrust his pointed fingers into her ribs. Yelling she flinched and crumpled, managing to get a blade out to slash him on the shoulder first. Killer hardly noticed and with a swift back flip grabbed the nearest of his two blades and went for her.

It was element of surprise...and of one of the bodyguards catching him round the waist, less than gracefully yanking him and throwing him at the wall. A shower of plaster fell upon them all as a momentary silence came to.

"Hold him still, I ain't up for fightin' tonight" the woman spat. Retracting the barely used blades and sliding them back into her belt, she approached the dazed but alert fighter with speed. Hoisted back with his skull smashed against brick, Killer struggled to move.

Something wet and itchy trailed down his left leg. Shit, his wound had opened.

Trying not to draw the green haired pirate woman's attention to the weakness, he looked up as though staring with raw challenge. Her deep eyes flickered with fluttering eyelashes of startled worry as though he could feel his glare through his mask for a second but it faded back into one of cold idleness, taking him by the throat with that unbearably hot and cold feeling once more, Killer's body ached against the solidity of the wall his spine was crushed against.

"Never had to guess before" was all she said with a chuckle as she leant forward, grasping the man's face with two hands either side of his head. Resting her lips on one of the upper holes, she spat.

Inside the mask, Killer's vision was obscured by an unusual, thick, gritty liquid that made him spit and growl. But the trickling liquid soon fell into his eyes and he started to choke.

Gritting his teeth, refusing to scream. Killer clawed at his mask, blinking rapidly and writhing as he fell to the ground. The grip of the two men was hardly needed now.

This woman was indeed, a devil fruit user. One of the Paramecia type. Able to either blind, control, weaken or affect the vision of any eyes she spat into, sometimes damaging people through the mouth and ears. She could use her hands in a similar manner.

Killer could only see white, white lining around each object and person he looked at. Like distorted angels...they were all too bright. It made him sick. On his hands and knees now, retching as the white lipped pirate wiped her mouth and scowled. His nails were scraping on the floor and the sound was making her wince, the clatter of his blade fell and she inhaled sharply.

"Grab him, we gotta go...we made too much noise this time" she told her men, glancing around as though to prove a point, though she doubted the scrawny receptionist could do much even if he did come up to check on the ruckus.

Kid was too wild with alcohol to notice the dark shapes darting out the top window of the hotel he had booked out. With a familiar shape being dragged along with them.

Killer eventually gave up trying to see and closed his eyes, flinching and biting his lip as the slimy spit seeped into his eyelids and made lights dance even within the darkness. Trusting his more prominent senses was the next best thing.

They were entering a ship via a thick, yet rattling bridge. There were many people on board...unwilling judging by the sweat stench they were producing most likely from fear. Rusty, salted blood was in the air also. There were also a great amount of guards. The faint metal clinking sound and rough, amused grunts could tell him that.

"How did you take this one down, Captain? He's fucking huge"

"And when has that stopped me before, Gum" she snarled back but a smile could be heard through her tone.

"Get him below deck, fuck...I want him to be the last one, put up such a struggle I'm actually tired"

Immediately calls and claims of collecting pillows and wine for her surrounded Killer who tried to just stay still for now and breathe easy, hear as much as he could without seeming too aware.

"We could make him our last one" this time it was a ratty voice, all buck teeth and narrow tongue.

"He seems like a fine specimen and counting the earlier one and the ones from yesterday would bring the cost up easily"

"...Is that so?" the woman's voice faded, she was heading into one of the cabins and Killer was left to be slugged down stairs. The familiar scent of sea water, wood and metal grazing his senses. His vision wasn't getting any better but he had settled himself and the seeping pain for now.

A few gasps could be heard and the chattering of teeth was loud enough for Killer to notice.

"Shut up ya little shits, this is the last one for tonight, so calm the fuck down" the man growled. Throwing the blonde to the ground where he shuddered and choked.

"W-where are we?" a timid voice called out from the darkness, nearly drowned out by the waves of the rushing current as the ship set out.

"Well, you lucky lot are on the White Knife, ship of the Pirate Captain Arabella Mint" there was pride in his words, a nod of his head. There was a bitter silence, a few whimpers and one or two mutters.

"But ya won't be here long anyway, so roll out your beds and lights out" he told them.

"...What beds?"

"Ahahahah, as if I fucking care, one things for sure, we ain't providin' em" the door slammed and several bolts and clicks were heard clattering angrily.

A few hours later, after several had tried throwing themselves at the bolted door or out the thick glass porthole, an uncomfortable quietness fell over the prisoners cabin. Killer was finally able to see again, yet despite his clear vision, the stinging still resided in the core of his eyes. Slumped against the wall, feeling the sickening motion of the waves beneath him. He wondered when Kid would start looking for him.

He had left the message with his nails, whether it was illegible was another story but he had just about written "Spit" in the filthy dirt. Splinters had torn up through his fingers and he currently picked out the edges, blood falling in droplets. His blade was right next to the message, Kid had to notice.

Killer wasn't particularly worried, he rarely was. If Kid couldn't get to him, he would slice every soul on the ship wide open and find a snail phone. Too much surprise last time, threw him off but now...now he was ready. Damn he wished he had his blades though. Deciding to get some shut eye for a bit, knowing it was too dark to look for escape now and there were too many prisoners who would not doubt cause a ruckus and alert guards. Slumping his body to the right, keeping his back tight against the wall with the natural training of any warrior.

"Ah!" someone yelped softly and Killer looked up with startling speed. Bracing himself.

A shadowed figure was leaning against the wall, it was far too dark to see who but they seemed considerably smaller and they happened to be moving away.

"S-Sorry" they spoke in a muffle.

"It's fine...you were there first I guess" Killer shrugged, sitting back up, not letting it show how pissed he was getting. God he hated cramped spaces.

"No...you...you ought to lie down for a bit" the voice called again and the blonde was undeniably surprised that the person had tried to keep conversing.

"Honestly, I don't care" Killer replied bluntly and there was a whispered "Oh" as a reply.

Now his eyes were adjusting, especially as the dim glitter of starlight trickled through the murky porthole window, Killer noticed the man had a hat drawn down over his ears and eyes. An attempt of blissful ignorance probably. The kid pirate wondered with mild amusement if he had even looked at the blonde yet. Would he still be talking then?

* * *

**A/N: ****So I kinda got into Killer and Penguin one way or another and it is an immensely minor couple but hell, I love them.**

** I always thought Penguin would be rather curious but quirky at times of interest or panic. Through my research I also found out our little flightless bird has a strong will which could soon come into play.**

**Killer always comes off rather rational but naturally violent and prepared. He thinks about the then and now and doesn't consider failure but rarely seems obnoxious if arrogant. So I'm going to stick to that, plus the fact he is a skilled combatant and...well...a killer.**

**Pirate Captain Arabella Mint and her crew, "The Teeth Pirates" on their ship "The White Knife" belong to me, they are the villains if you haven't already gathered and are more for depth and to avoid hating on any canon characters who I would otherwise use in a villainous manner.**

**-LAW09**

* * *

**Angelmon: **It's a shame they are so underrated, I am so glad you are interested in my story so early on, thanks so much for the first review!

**KiraraCutie: **I always get nervous when trying to keep characters in character so thanks for the praise! I'm very glad you are excited and that you continue to enjoy.

**snoopypompom: **(Awesome username) NO, you are NOT alone! We will unite for this pairing! They are adorable together in my opinion, Killer IS a perv isn't he? (I say this like I didn't expect it, I'm bloody writing it) haha, I guess it's his way of taking it slow, this review made my day! Thank you!

**vetii: **I am fine thanks, how come you ask?

**"OMG" Guest: **One of the several perks to not being a devil fruit user ahahah, thank you so much for the review and your excitement!

**Childerika: **Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it so far and that you are a fan of Killpen! Thank you for the review!

**_Thanks to all my favouriters and followers!_**


	2. Starlight isn't Bright Enough

_Chapter Two: Starlight isn't Bright Enough_

* * *

Penguin was shivering. It wasn't like him. Being called Penguin and all was for more than the reason his hat labelled him as the flightless bird. The fact he hardly ever got cold was another factor. Yet here he was, shaking like a kitten...but not from the chill...from fear.

The momentary conversation with the man to his left had soothed him for a few moments before the man's blatant lack of care made him think twice about sparking up another chat.

Not everyone around him slept, he could have spoken to them but...he didn't want to. Tears, sweat, blood, mud and all those other gritty substances filled the air with a stale weight and every now and again the young man gagged.

Would his captain have found out by now? Were they looking for him? How the hell would they find him?! Too many questions swirled about in the young man's head, making the gnarled knot in his stomach no looser and he scraped his knees up under his chin, curling his arms around his legs. At least he was warm, he had vaguely seen a lack of attire on the gruff voice man to his side and wondered with sick amusement if he was in the middle of changing when he was caught, or did he always dress like that? He needed the distraction, that's why he was so wrapped up in the antics and aspects of the man he didn't even know and couldn't see. He hid under his tell-tale hat as much as he could which led to the darkness being all that more dominant to his eyes. Penguin sighed. It would be morning soon.

* * *

Kid brushed a slow hand over the white and pale brown markings on the ground, Killer's blade in hand and he narrowed his eyes even more with prolonged confusion and frustration.

"Spit? Spit...what the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" the redhead roared and threw his fist into the ground, a few metal objects in the room rattled.

Wire walked forward.

"He's not on the island as we checked so Heat and I will scope out any ships that have left recently"

"Hurry up" Kid spat, unable to curse or yell at his crew. It was hardly their fault. But...who the fuck thought they could capture Killer? Who managed to? It was sickening to think someone was that strong or cunning. It was evidential he had been taken. His shirt lay nearby and both his blades were there. There was sign of struggle, knocked over items and floor scrapings. It was a crime scene. They had interrogated the useless receptionist earlier only to learn no one had come through.

Later after all three had sluggishly left the building, Kid caught sight of a painfully familiar person. But unlike his usual urge to follow after and irritate the surgeon of death, Kid didn't want to even make eye contact.

Yet the gods laughed at him and a known voice spoke behind him.

"Kid"

The redhead spun round, fur coat bristling in the wind, making him appear as a disgruntled animal.

"Law"

The heart pirate captain stood before the magnetic devil fruit eater, but there was no cocky smirk or laid back expression. Kid saw worry in the hat-wearing captain's face.

"Look...this isn't asking for your help so don't get too excited Eustass-ya..."

"Go tell someone else, Trafalgar, I've got my own problems today" Kid snarled and went to turn when a hand caught his coat. Fucking contact? Who did this asshole think he was?

Kid turned to scream abuse and death threats at the lean man but the tight lipped...worry...in the other's eyes threw him off.

"One of my crew mates has gone missing, I'm not accusing you but...but have you seen him? Overalls, wears a pretty distinct hat saying "Penguin"..."

"Yeah, I know who you're on about but no, I ain't seen him, now fuck off, it ain't my problem if you keep losing your shipmates Law" Kid growled. Yet a nipping thought in the back of his mind sparked his interest.

Killer wasn't the only one gone from this stop-off island by the looks of it then. Law was looking downwards, dark circles beneath his eyes more prominent with his cold glare at the ground.

"Okay" was all he muttered before turning to leave.

Then he stopped, clasping a hand on his sword and Kid took a step forward. Law spun round, dark irises shining slyly.

"Where's your masked mate?" he inquired. No smirk on his lips but he knew he had caught the ruthless pirate off guard and Kid's mouth involuntairly fell open.

"Why would you fucking care?" the redhead asked irritably.

"He can't possibly have gone missing too, Eustass-ya?" oh...now he was purring, like a sinful black alley cat the god-damn doctor was purring.

"Like I said" Eustass took that meaningful step forward. "Why would you fucking care?"

"Because if it's the same person...we could help each other out" the sincerity in his voice had returned and Kid didn't know whether he was glad of it or not.

"Oh right, because I need your help, don't even try Law, how do I know this Penguin ain't wasted in a bush somewhere?"

"Because Penguin doesn't do shit like that, if you don't want to even try and share a few clues then fucking fine" irritable now. Law changed moods like the freaking weather.

Kid didn't say anything, only grunted and folded his arms. Like hell he was going to play Sherlock Holmes with the creepy heart pirate.

"See you then" he said, but it was rasped. An untruthful, reluctant farewell. Those potential clues were tugging at him and his tongue practically itched to agree to exchange a bit of information.

"Captain...without...going against you...don't you think we should get what we can about Killer?" Heat hissed behind him, approaching the Kid pirate and Trafalgar's eyebrow raised briefly.

He hadn't left at the taller man's sharp remark "see you then", he was just as aware of the interest in the Kid Captain's voice as Kid was himself.

Though he would never say, Kid was thrilled Heat had pushed the matter, now instead of coming off as indecisive and moody, he could base his agreement off the encouragement of his crew.

He pondered for a moment, for effect before cocking his head up and staring at Law.

"...Fine Trafalgar, you show me yours and I'll show you mine" he sneered and the surgeon of death didn't even roll his eyes, he almost seemed relieved at Kid's acceptance. He was just as eager to find his lost crew-mate as the redhead.

* * *

Morning sunlight only just found it's way into the gritty cabin and several roused at it's not so cheerful appearance, others stayed curled up in rags, old barrels and each other. Desperate to stay within the safe land of slumber.

Killer was not one of those people, he didn't care for ignorance and sat; wide-eyed behind his mask, staring in front of him at the bolted door. A stirring muffle from his right distracted him and he turned to the source of the noise.

It was presumably the man from before as he didn't move as far as Killer could gather and had a hat on. Killer momentarily recollected the smudged hat outline on the man's head the night before.

What did catch his attention like a bullet though, was the name scrawled in thin, bold letters on the white material of the attire and the shapes and markings on the rest of his clothing. Specifically his recognisable pale overalls and dark brown boots.

A Heart Pirate, the one by the name of Penguin.

It had been some time since Killer had seen the heart pirates, let alone this minor crew member. One of Law's closer subordinates nevertheless, always tagging along with the auburn haired shady man and the ever annoying white bear. Which begged the question, the hell was he doing on a prison ship?

Still sleeping it seemed, curled on his side, back to the wall and hands safely tucked around his face like a small blockade from the smell and light. Killer looked away from the heart pirate and the thought that Trafalgar Law would also be searching for his crew-mate spurred on the limited hope Killer already felt. Even if the surgeon of death didn't hold his hand over to a safe island or off the bloody ship, he would provide enough distraction to give the blonde the chance to escape. Unlike the infamous devil-fruit eaters, the sea wasn't his enemy and, hell, if he was lucky, he could find a small boat to avoid a swimming trip.

Speaking of non-devil fruit eaters; at least to Killer's current knowledge, the man known as Penguin was stirring properly now, waking. Killer decided to keep an eye on him as he sat up roughly, teeth gritting at the no doubt sore aching in his ribs from the solidity of the salty wood. Keeping his head down he seemed to realise where he was, face going stony (as much of his face as Killer could see) and then he noticed the blonde pirate.

It was a few seconds of momentary, smoke thick tension and silence as Penguin's mouth got wider and wider with a silent gasp and scream, probably realising who it was he was talking to last night and who it was before him right now.

"Y-You're-" Penguin barely managed to finish his hissed speech. His face was going pale and he was trembling way too hard to compose understandable speech.

"I am, and I'm not going to hurt you, so don't make a fuss" Killer told him groggily. Voice thick from the bad night's sleep.

Penguin's lower lip trembled and went slightly wet from the uncontrolled dampness forming in his mouth and he gulped. Removing the spit.

"O-Okay" he replied. Curling up again with his knees beneath his chin. Refusing to make eye contact with the terrifying older man. Killer sighed and slumped his head back, deciding not to bother the timid heart pirate anymore and now took his time to look at his surroundings. The slightest weakness in the wood would give him the impression there was places in the ship that could be breached and used as an escape route.

So far there were several badly looked after aspects of the cabin but it seemed like the prisoner's entry room so it was hardly a surprise.

Speaking of rooms for the captives, a couple of squealing metallic sounds screeched into the air and everyone fell still and breathless as several men came lumbering through the doorway.

"Now don't kick up a fuss, keep fucking still, I need to count" one of them threatened. Killer hissed through his teeth when he saw the door was far too packed up with muscular guards to make a charge now. So he waited. He was number "31", Penguin, he noticed, was "32". In the end there were about 66 of them in there, 68 to begin with but two had...passed on. From fear, weakness and blood loss most likely.

"Numbers one to thirteen, come with me" one of them yelled, gesturing a thick, calloused hand toward the door and there wasn't a single movement from anyone.

"If you don't fucking move right now, I'll shoot the nearest fucker"

Poor Penguin, he happened to be the nearest fucker and was startled to say the least when cold metal touched his forehead. Killer watched with mild surprise as the man refused to flinch or beg, just kept his head down and gave a single gulp.

People started moving now anyway, thirteen to be exact, from the further corners of the cabin. They trudged past looking like the devil had whipped them. Pale and solemn.

"Thirteen to twenty-six, up now!"

"Twenty-six to thirty-nine, fucking move it!"

And it went on, until all 66 had been shoved out the reeking cabin and were pushed down the narrow corridors of the ship.

Penguin had obviously been thrown in the group of Killer and his closeness to the man meant he was more than a little uncomfortable with the proximity between him and the "Massacre Soldier".

Killer couldn't care less about the living arrangements, he was spying every single weakness in the ship's formation. He was looking for old wounds and scars, limps and twitches in the movements of the guards. Weapons and keys he could get his hands on, vents and doors he could get through. Nothing surpassed him.

"You'll be bunking in here until we get to...our destination, and if it isn't glaringly obvious by now, you are all to be sold" the man smirked. He was ridiculously pale, much paler than Kid, Killer marveled. With stark black hair and hairy eyebrows. His teeth; like all the other crew-mates, were surprisingly pearly and clean yet the unkempt stubble and thin chin failed to give this single appealing aspect anything else to work with.

"Oi, Gum, quit screwing around, Captain wants us on deck" another guy called from further down. The man sneered and closed, bolted and left the new cabin room door. Killer listened as his steps faded away completely.

Peering around he saw the other captives, no one anything special, most young and sore looking. Gripping one another, a few girls, mostly men. The room was full of unstable, narrow bunk beds, six to be exact which meant twelve beds. The fuck was the thirteenth guy going to go?

"Find a bed" Killer spoke aloud and the others looked up at him, trembling a little at his mass but they simpered off to choose a bed. Killer was pissed off at them all just standing there like cardboard box puppies in the snow and unwillingly ordered them to go do something. At least it would mean organisation and claim of his own bed.

Killer went to the one nearest the door which was hardly call for competition from anyone, no one wanted to be "the nearest fucker" like Penguin had been. The heart pirate looked around, he wasn't eager about sharing with anyone else. He soon chose the top bed of the consecutive bunk to Killer. Deciding to sleep facing away from him at the least.

Killer smiled grimly. It was like some kind of homing device for the heart pirate. He must also have his suspicions Kid was coming to find him and maybe, just maybe, take his sorry hat-clad self with them. That reminded Killer to start up a deal that night, that whoever came first would take them both.

There was hardly anything anyone could use to claim their sleeping arrangements so they left it down to memory. Now was the interesting question of...what now?

Granted they had been given another cramped room and Captain Arabella Mint must be feeling pretty pleased with herself but they couldn't possibly keep 66 decent people down here when there was potential ship work.

When they said they would be sold...would it be human auction house business? Would it be a private meeting with world nobles or a cluster of infamous businessmen? Was it a case of labour? Hell were they being sold of as one entity for a factory? ...fuck...sex slaves? Killer visibly shuddered at that one.

Penguin saw the older, still shirtless older man shudder and flinched at the raw power in those scarred biceps and pectorals. He couldn't possibly be stuck on this prison ship with someone so...beastly. Yet Penguin; being ever curious, wondered what had got under the seemingly indestructible man's skin. The heart pirate clambered up the ladder-less bunk, nodding solemnly to the scrawny kid under him who had curled himself up under the pathetically thin provided sheets. Sitting on the edge, staring at the close ceiling and then to the porthole across the way. He could just about see the lapping waves and a slither of a grey sky. How appropriate the sky be as gloomy and cold as he felt. Reaching a hand under his hat to itch his head he then tugged the flaps down and covered his eyes even more.

God he hopped his captain was on his way. Hell, right now Kid would be appreciated...if he would take him with them. Would he have to become friends with Killer or something for that privilege?

Too much anxiety, it was making him sick. Lying on his back, an arm folded under his head. He listened to the mumbling chatter and whimpers from around the room. At least it smelt better in here, it was considerably fresher and a tad cooler too. The cold had never bothered Penguin much, from North Blue himself and with his name still backing up his reputation.

* * *

Seated on a wall on the harbour, the salty air whipped around them. The stone grey sky offered no cheer as Kid and Law looked out to the horizon, not at one another and breathing steadily.

"...Spit, you say?" Law repeated.

"Fucking yes, Trafalgar, don't make me say it again"

"And it was on the floor?"

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"Suggests he was brought to his knees, not restrained against a wall or held out the window"

Kid pondered on this for a moment, blinking a few times before actually facing the Heart pirate captain. Their crew had gone off around the island one more time; separate ways obviously, in hopeful search that either Killer or Penguin really were wasted in a bush somewhere.

"Alright then, so what does Spit mean?"

"...Are you sure it said Spit?"

"You can fucking see if you want"

"It's fine, I believe you"

"This ain't about belief, Law"

Trafalgar chuckled darkly.

"Well...I might go check out the crime scene...see if I can spot anything...we haven't got any leads on Penguin apart from the fact he had finished stacking the crates and didn't prop the bridge back up"

"Well it says that they definitely escaped via ship if they attacked him so near by the water" Kid shrugged."And I thought you believed me about the word spelling, yet off you go" he hissed in addition, realising the lack of trust in the leaner man. Trafalgar stood up and grinned, stretching a little.

"I'm going to check other things out actually...and I thought this had nothing to do with belief, Eustass-ya"

Fucking purring bastard.

* * *

**A/N: WHOOPS, Law and Kid pairing just threw itself in there. Hope you are all fans. Well this is the last...beginning chapter I guess? Stuff is going to start going down next time so stay tuned, I hope you like what's going on here so far. **

**I don't know if any of you read my last A/N, where I mentioned my research into the characters and one of the aspects of a site I found of Penguin was that "Like Shachi, he likes women" AHAHAHAHAH I SAY. NOT ON FANFICTION YOU DONT. No-one is safe. **

**-LAW09**

* * *

**Guest: **Thank you! I am glad you think so :)

**WolfirePrincess: **I love those pairings and am glad you like them too and are enjoying the story, hopefully you will be pleased with what is to come and thanks for the review! :)

**"FUCKING PURRING BASTARD" Guest: **aHAHAH, I'm hoping you liked that line then? Sorry about the Kidd/Law if you're not a fan. It won't be too centric though! The pairing is so rare that I almost have to include Kid/Law so it can be found ahahah (but I am a fan too), it'd be great to see more on Kill/Pen. The slavery is quite prominent in the story and your negativity toward it is good! Thanks for the review!

**_Thanks to all my favouriters and followers!_**


	3. Muscle and Mass

_Chapter Three: Muscle and Mass_

* * *

This wasn't right. None of it was. It was surreal and made Killer's teeth set on edge. Lying on the upper bunk, arms folded beneath his head he kept wishing he had his shirt. It wasn't exactly cold in there but the exposure made him uneasy. Along with the fact not a single thing had been asked from any of them...yet.

Staring at the wooden beams only a few feet above him, Killer narrowed his eyebrows under his mask. There were 66 of them; as far as he knew and at least in this area of the ship, yet none of them had been asked to do work or entertain or even suck some crewmen off. Nothing.

Killer should be grateful the still quieteness gave him a chance to think about escape and he wasn't being tormented or ordered about by some pearly fanged shipmates. But he was getting bored, he admitted it, it was boredom creeping into his mind as the late morning drifted in and the sun rose further into the sky.

There had hardly been any bustle from above or in the corridors either, seemed like a pretty tame environment for an abduction ship. Killer hissed and turned on his side, closing his eyes tightly for a moment, only opening them when an unnerved, shaking breath escaped the man opposite.

Killer gestured his head upwards at the hat clad man sat on the edge of his narrow bed, legs swinging down to the bunk below. Thumbs fidgeting akwardly.

"Look...err...wh-what's your name again?"

"...Killer"

"Ah yes...of course" Penguin mumbled hysterically under his breath before composing himself once more.

"I know you don't exactly...know me? I guess, no you don't really and yet we are still familiar with one another's crew and Captain and you are no doubt being looked for this moment...I hope I am too but in the case one of our ship's come first...would...would" he was losing now. His speech was already blurred and useless. Now he felt hot and embaressed and didn't want to continue.

"Make a deal about escaping with the ship that turns up first?" Killer finished for him, voice painfully flat. Penguin exhaled sharply and nodded briefly.

Silence ensued between then and Killer shrugged his burly shoulders.

"Seems fair" he replied and could see the tiny curl of Penguin's smile of relief before he maintained a serious expression.

"Th-thank you" he claimed and lay down, turning away from the blonde. Shivering.

Killer watched his lean body move with each breath before looking up at the ceiling again. Bunk creaking at his weight and a nervous yelp from below would have amused him if not for the fact the kid pirate was instantly aware of footsteps coming towards their room.

The door clicked open and several members threw themselves against the nearest wall as though it could save them as three menacing enemies entered with apathetic glances.

"Alright, we're going to divide you into work groups...come now, ya didn't think we would let you off with a free cruise" a pearly white smile was exposed by a younger, considerably handsome dark skinned man with shocking deep green hair. The other two were just a pair of lugs and soon all of the thirteen members had formally lined themselves up, including a reluctant Killer after receiving a death stare from one of the guards.

The dark skinned man went down the line, checking each captive. Turning their head this way and that and looking them up and down like meat. He then said something to them and they weakly nodded.

The green haired man came up to Penguin who tried to avoid eye-contact for a few moments before giving up and facing him.

"Wonder what's under the hat" the man sneered and went to grab it when Penguin caught his wrist. A gasp on his own mouth as the man glared ferociously at the disobedience.

"P-please...not infront of the others" he claimed desperately and the man wrenched his pale grip from him and snarled.

"I know where you are going, little flightless bird" the man spat at the heart pirate's feet and moved on. Penguin shivered and tugged the yellow brim of his hat down with a bitten lip to show just beneath the artificial shadow of the clothing piece.

After watching the small show, Killer wondered if they would try-

"What's under the mask, chunky?"

"Fuck me, he looks like he could run the whole damn ship, Root" a guard said from behind the younger man; who went by the name 'Root'.

"Well he ain't going to, so we need to assign him to something else" he pondered over the muscular form of the blonde.

"How did Captain even get him? I mean I know she is good but this guy looks like...a fucking killer"

Killer's eyebrow quirked at that one.

"I mean, if you look at the rest of these small fry fish, they'll get us a decent amount but this guy, we could go pretty expensive" Root leered and Killer wanted to deck him so bad his hand twitched.

"But for now?" one of the more...rational looking guards urged.

"...Alright Brace, I'm on it..well...general labour I guess, he can get things done quickly so that'll be fine for now"

They carried on and Killer took in a deep, weary breath of frustration that Brace noticed with a snarling lip of distaste.

Killer didn't leave with Penguin and didn't care for the most part, he was still pissed he was being looked over like a brand new toy.

"I'm thinking Drill, we should take old muscles and mass here to the Captain to get him price-tagged right now, I'm actually excited with the kind of offer we could get with this guy"

The less intelligent of the guards looked down at Root for a few moments before shrugging.

"Might as well, don't think Captain's too busy right now"

Brace uttered that he would go on ahead with the others with Drill as Root took Killer and his creepy self towards what could only be the Captain's Cabin.

A few raps on the door and a voice from inside called them to enter. The cabin was rather large with silky silver sheets on a bed further down, a few desks and cupboards and large windows looking out to the ocean. Nothing new.

Captain Arabella Mint sat in what looked like a dentist's operating chair and was looking through some files.

"Find Denture for me will ya, I can't fucking find the contracts" she growled at a nearby guard, the only one in the room who nodded and darted off past Root and his captive. She threw all the paper down before addressing her guests.

"Hey Root, why you bring the blonde meat up here?" she drawled, leaning back almost childishly in her chair, elbows resting on the arms.

"Well...sorry for disturbing ya Captain, but I wondering what price tag we'd put on this fella-"

"Root, you know I don't tag em before we get there...you never know if some die on the way or get stronger from labour or more experienced in-look you fuckin know the method so why you askin?" she hurried along the conversation.

"I'm not saying we price-tag em all now, I'm just saying we check this one over for an...estimate" Root chuckled and yanked at the cuffs he had slipped onto Killer before they left the bunk room.

Captain Arabella Mint just stared before sighing loudly and shoving herself off the chair, walking over.

Her white and deep green skirt was short, high-thigh and just beneath were long white stockings and short brown boots with grey fur lining. A short green top with long, white string bound sleeves and dark green gloves were on her upper half and finally a large white hat with a striking set of green feathers protruding from it made her attire.

"Well he looks strong, seems to be strong judgin' on the difficulty of his capture" the captain snarled and grabbed his chin, yanking his head up.

"He a devilfruit user?" she asked and just as Root went to answer, Killer did so.

"No, I'm not"

The captain raised an eyebrow and continued as though she hadn't heard him but didn't push the topic further.

"Don't know the story about the mask but in case he's a fuckin freak underneath, we're keeping it on for good produce" Killer would never admit his relief but it surged through him like water.

"I dunno, I'll base it off his work progress, you assigned him to general labour didn't ya?" Captain Arabella Mint asked her shipmate who nodded.

"Yeah, but for now...come on Captain, what would ya say?"

"...570, 000? We can't raise it higher than 700k for just a human..."

Root's eyes widened and if he wasn't in the presence of his captain, Killer had no doubt his tongue would loll out.

"But it could get higher?"

"Probably, just under 700,000 like I said, to keep it safe"

"That's still good fuckin money"

"Yeah, yeah, well put him to work already, I ain't got all afternoon to gawp at him...where the hell is Denture" she sat back down and went rifling through the draws once more.

Killer had a heavy iron chain around his right leg and he was secretly thankful it wasn't his left for fear of re-opening the already untended wound. It meant jumping off was a bad idea in case he sunk and attacking would be even harder with his disabled speed. Either way, Killer continued looking for breaches in the ship and crew's formation.

Hoisting up some ropes, cutting up some wood, fixing some metal cogs...nothing much and pretty basic but he got through it quick and the other shipmates watched him with bewilderment and envy.

Killer's thoughts; for the sake of having nothing better to focus on, drifted to Penguin. Why was he so adamant about the hat? Where was he now? Root didn't sound too pleased with his disobedience and the heart pirate would no doubt pay but...god for the sake of him being another man, Killer hoped it wasn't more intimate labour.

Finishing off some general heavy-lifting. Brace called all the prisoners back to the under-deck staircase. Killer had also noticed the captives around him feebly completing work, mostly men.

On the way under the deck, the blonde heard excited chatter and drools over tonight's entertainment. Most likely some of the women. Poor birds. Dragged down the corridor he went, back into the bunk room. Killer was officially pissed.

* * *

Law left the hotel building and placed a steady hand on his hat, pressing it down onto his head with a sigh. Kid followed him out and the door slammed behind him.

"So we know it was some chick...according to what you said about the nail paint and hair strands we found, the fucking nerve though" Kid spat, looking out to the darkening horizon.

"I am pretty irritated at her audacity but it's a good lead, strong female pirate captains are pretty rare so she shouldn't be too tricky to find...without being offensive" Law closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Kid made a sound of agreement by his side and this time the heart pirate turned to the lumbering kid pirate with more interest.

"How come you are on this island anyway?"

"Small talk, Trafalgar? It's just a stop-off, fancied a drink and a rest"

"Same...just a stop-off"

The silence that occurred after was strange and awkward and both captain's shuffled away from one another.

"Captain! Captain!" the large white bear came running to Law whose eyebrows quirked with immediate interest.

"What is it Bepo?"

He allowed the shipmate to catch his breath, hands on his knees weakly. Kid came round Law with a curious look on his face.

"A girl from further down the harbour, a fisher, said she saw a distinct dark green, black, brown and white ship leave the dock last night. She thought it was unnusual for a ship to be leaving so late-"

"Get to the point, bear" Kid spat and Law whirled round the glare.

"Shut your mouth,Kid, this is important information" he then returned a softer gaze to Bepo who blushed at his captain's protectiveness whilst the redhead scowled.

"Did she say anything else?"

Shachi came running up then, closely followed by Wire and Heat who went to their captain's side.

"Some old guy down a local tailor or something said he saw a woman with a white hat run down to a ship last night after leaving the pub" Heat told the kid pirate whose face went stern and he nodded.

"Any of you find anything to do with the 'spit' message?" the devil-fruit eater raised the inquiry to the heart pirates as well.

Shachi inhaled deeply, a little nervous to respond to the infamous pirate but managed to get out a shaky reply.

"Captain Mint, Arabella Mint" the auburn haired man raised a crumpled, pale poster with a distinct female on the front snarling at the camera, she looked like she was...flossing.

"Captain of the 'Teeth Pirates' they got ties with the world nobles and businessmen in terms of slavery" he explained. More confident now everyone spent their undivided attention on him.

"So...she's going to sell Penguin?" Bepo spoke up with a squeak and Law's expression turned dark.

"Not if I can help it"

Kid walked forward and snatched the WANTED Poster from Shachi whose teeth chattered and he leapt behind Law who looked over at the rude redhead with distaste.

"67, 000, 000...she clearly has a couple of enemies but the world nobles are keeping her price low probably to keep her and her produce safe" Kid snarled, scrunching up the paper and stuffing it deep into his pocket.

"Hey, that's...ours" Shachi faltered as Kid turned with Heat and Wire back to their ship.

"Oi, Kid...thought we were joining forces?" Law called, humour evident between the irritation in his voice. Kid couldn't blame him, the thought of someone degrading one of his shipmates...especially Killer set a cold fire in his nerves.

"Well now I got the details Law, I don't need you anymore" Kid shot back, not bothering to stop and turn.

"I assume you know where she is headed then"

The redhead stopped.

"You tellin me you know?"

"I can find out" he smirked, eyelids lowered and Kid stared at the way he seemed so proud and sultry with his scruffy features before narrowing his eyebrowless brow.

"Yeah, okay...if you wanted me that bad Trafalgar, you only had to say...no need to bribe and blackmail" a grim smile spread over Kid's face and he ran a pale hand through his fiery locks.

"I don't want you Eustass-ya, but I am in need of allies if we are to collect our shipmates" Law simply replied, stroking a hand along the hilt of his fur rimmed blade before stuffing his hands in his pocket.

Like a fucking cat, so slinky and sly. Kid nearly told him how animalistic he was. Sighing loudly and using his devil-fruit ability to catapult the nearest drain-pipe into a nearby boat, the redhead stormed up to the cocky heart captain and caught him round the collar.

"Look here, stop with the mind games Law, I just wanna find Killer so either help or fuck off" he hissed into the darker skinned man's face. Law seemed surprised at the outburst but his face went stony and he pushed the redhead away.

"Then prepare for teamwork, Eustass-ya, we are leaving in three hours...on my ship" he told the shocked kid captain who attempted to call out in protest but Law had turned and walked back to his Death submarine with Bepo and Shachi.

* * *

It was twilight by the time Penguin was thrown into the bunk room. A few captives stirred whilst others made a noise as though to ask of his wellbeing but their mouths closed from their typical weak fear. Killer on the other hand; who had been wide awake, turned his cerulean and white striped mask to the heart pirate who stumbled to his feet and wiped his mouth shakily. He stood up straight and limped his way round to his bunk where he struggled to get up. Killer only watched as the man from below gave him a hearty boost and Penguin thanked him with a rasped voice before settling down with a faint keen on the thin covers.

The massacre soldier scanned his body for injury and saw a deep red patch thickening through the overall patches by his knees. His elbows looked sore as he could see. Penguin had yanked the pale sleeves up his arm and fresh calloused hands were blushed heavy pink with aching scratches.

"What happened?" Killer hardly prepared for his quiet inquiry and Penguin flinched at his voice.

"A piece of rope dangling me outside the ship cleaning up and repairing some of the wood, along with the odd beating from any nearby ship members" a bitter, humourless laugh came from his lower facial features.

Killer said no more and actually turned over, curiosity satisfied.

Penguin growled. He would have to sleep in his hat for the lack of privacy in the bunk room and as he too turned, he whined lowly at the aches in his spine and legs. Felt the damp throb of his injured knees and tried to not brush his elbows against much. God he wanted out, right now.

Where was his crew and captain?

Dragging the barely useful covers over him as the boat rocked a little harshly, giving him the immediate feel of falling for a moment before he steadied himself and curled up. He was too weak to shiver tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so next time stuff is actually going to happen, I just needed to get this out the way. So! Roles have been assigned on the captive ship and poor Penguin is being treated pretty bad. Killer why aren't you being more like the mother you are to Kid? Oh well, Kid and Law seem to be pissing each other off but what else do they do?**

**-LAW09**

* * *

**xxXxx: **Aww, I am glad you think so! Thank you :)

**ariesdanger24: **Haha, I'm amazed I have managed to stick to the update times and it's so sweet you are looking forward to it, oh my gosh, by all means keep trying! We must build this pairing AS ONE! ahah, thanks so much for the review!

**Collette Nicole: **Hehe, he is so sweet bless him and I will definitely start increasing the Law/Kid content so just you wait, thanks for the review!

**"NOO" Guest: **Ahaha, I'm amazed I even managed to finish it, my commitment skills are very poor. I'm glad you interested and excited though, I hope you enjoy the rest and thank you for the review!

**_Thanks to all my favouriters and followers!_**


	4. Salty Stinging Waves

_Chapter Four: Salty Stinging Waves_

* * *

It had been...what...only three days? Not that long but when all you are doing is general labour on a ship you have no loyalty for, in a shirt that only barely fits (too many crewmen were getting jealous so Root organised attire for the blonde) and you have not heard anything from your infamous captain or any other pirate ship, it feels like forever. At least they had taken the heavy chain from his leg. Killer threw his mop in the bucket when the Drill called for all captives to line up on the deck.

Captain Arabella Mint began walking down, observing all her prisoners, explaining as she went.

"It has been a few days since you were brought upon my ship and most of you are involved in general labour...but where we are going...we need more than just workers" she smiled. Glaringly white teeth making Killer flinch for a moment as she came near.

"So we are going to divide you once again, this time into people who will only participate in labour and those who will...how would you say it...hmm-" she paused with a sinful smirk, a finger to her lips in false hesitation.

"Train...for more intimate labour" then she burst out laughing. Some of the captives reeled back and started making worried, whimpering noises.

"Alright Denture, take it away" an older guy with silvery hair and paler eyes stepped forward with a clipboard. He seemed more sophisticated than the others but his hardened expression told of another, darker nature. A few other shipmate's went along the line and started making choices also. Almost all the girls were sent to this new group and they went clinging to one another and crying. The crew only laughing.

Denture came up to Killer who was nonchalantly pulling his sleeves up and coughed. He wasn't bothered about being picked for sex slavery, as if anyone would consider him a suitable partner.

But Denture seemed interested.

"Good physique, nicer hair than most of the girls" he sneered, running a brief hand through the flaxen locks of the massacre soldier who went rigid at the touch.

"But with that inconvenient mask on...we really can't decide anything so remove it" he looked down to mark something on his files. He seemingly didn't expect the gruff response from the captive.

"No"

Denture glanced up, eyes sharp.

"I beg your pardon"

"I won't remove it"

"You will if I say so...by force if necessary" and he leant forward to grab it. Killer ducked flawlessly and the older man flailed uselessly for a few moments.

"Brace!" he yelled and the large guard came over.

"Restrain this man"

Killer lifted his fist's in preparation for combat when someone caught him round the back.

"C'mon Brace, pick up the pace" Drill called from behind with a chuckle and Brace rolled his eyes, walking away.

Killer panicked now, Denture had tucked his clipboard beneath his arm and curled his knuckles menacingly, reaching for the cerulean and white helmet.

His fingertips grazed the under lining and that's when it happened.

"Like hell I'm going to be trained for 'intimate labour'! Get away from me!" a young voice screamed and the man attached to it fell into Denture. Killer and Drill watched in surprise as Penguin struggled to clamber off the older man, a snarl on his lips as some other shipmates went for him.

With little thought or hesitation, Killer wrenched himself free from Drill's shock loosened grasp and yanked the heart pirate up to him, more or less throwing him behind him so the overall-wearing man stood shakily.

"Restrain them!" Captain Arabella Mint shrieked, now aware of what was happening. Killer briefly turned to Penguin before grabbing him and running to the other end of the ship. Dodging crew members. As the blonde kicked one of the ship mates down he grabbed his sword and smirked wildly under his mask. Eyes wide.

Penguin was let go by Killer when the kid pirate got his hands on a sword, and as he kicked and punched at approaching soldiers, he could only watch with awe as Killer mercilessly sliced through his opponents like a demon. Flying into the air with horrific grace before landing fatal blows with the thin blade. Penguin only just managed to keep up with him as they reached the end.

"The boat" the blonde hissed and Penguin went to a small rowing boat tied up on the side, darting over he went to loosen it as Killer dealt with oncoming enemies. Captain Arabella Mint snarled and ripped out her serrated, spinning blade. Approaching the loose captive.

Penguin's hands were trembling and sweaty, he could hardly move them enough to undo the thick knots and only finished one by the time Killer had run over and started helping him.

Penguin didn't even look at him but noticed the sharp, high pitched sound of whirring just quick enough to yell a warning out to the massacre soldier.

SLICE.

The ropes tore and time went still as the crooked little boat went slamming into the ocean below. Penguin watched with down-fallen horror as the captain smirked at her work. Killer watched their escape plummet below and growled. Going for the woman with new-found fury. Penguin desperately leant over the beams, watching the boat begin to float away.

"K-Killer!" he managed before the air in his lungs was knocked out of him by the vicious blow of a Teeth pirate. Eyes losing focus and a rocketing, cracked pain surging through his body. The heart pirate whimpered and fell to one knee. A stinging, unbearably hot blade slit through his shoulder and a choked, silent scream escaped him as the pirate removed the sword.

Killer plunged his own blade into the beating heart of that one man, Penguin watched him fall, drenched in crimson and then slowly looked to Killer who stared at him in the chaos through the small holes in his mask. The blonde then leant forward, yanked him to his feet and pushed him. Penguin couldn't produce a sound as the back of his knees went weak over the barrier and his body was flung back into the air. Everything slowed down and his heart plummeted sickeningly as cold air wrapped round his frame. The blue of the sky behind him was a shocking blur of colour.

"Shi-" he whispered before the sea waves engulfed him and his brain compressed by the salty water that flooded through his nose and mouth. Bending back with wide eyes barely catching the sunlight above the water. Penguin simply floated in the depths for a moment. Blinking sluggishly underwater, noticing an unusual crimson cloud floating up before him in the clarity of blue and green. Reality hit him with urgency and he kicked upwards frantically. Face protruding from the blue with a gasp. He choked for a moment, spluttering and spitting, wiping his face and rubbing the stinging salt from his eyes. Glancing down he saw his wound bleeding badly and took in a sharp inhale. Looking around with blurry vision and water clogging up his system. He weakly spotted the boat bobbing nearby on the current. Without thought he swam towards it.

Penguin was a good swimmer. Being a crew-member on a submarine and having the nickname "Penguin" and all. He reached the wooden raft in no time and dragged himself over the edge, sliding in and falling onto his back like a starfish and the painfully hot sun sunk into his body through his drenched overalls. Blinking delicately and shielding the light from him. He caught his breath and tried to ignore the pulsing agony from where he had hit the water.

Sitting up suddenly knowing Killer was still up there, he dismissed his rushing head and looked up, clawing hold of the boat bench to support himself.

Frantic figures from above told the heart pirate a fight was still ongoing. Taking this brief moment of privacy, he slung his hat off his head and wrung out the water, running a hand through his soaking locks before returning the attire to his head and tugging it down to shield his eyes.

That's when through the sun-blinded chaos from above, Penguin saw Killer clamber onto the railings and go for the ocean. Watching his body dive through the air and slip into the water with a splash. He met with the sea with considerably more preparation than the young man and Penguin eagerly watched as the blonde surfaced, looking around until he spotted the boat. Penguin helped the massacre soldier up as he slumped into the boat and lay there breathing heavily. There was silence between the two men. The only sounds heard being the current and the shouts from the "White Knife". Penguin gasped and shuddered when the pain in his arm intensified and he clutched the wound feebly.

Killer sat up and looked at the former captive ship for a moment with a satisfactory smile but then he looked at the heart pirate and Penguin froze. In the madness and rage of being picked as a sex slave (which he was still mad about) he had completely forgotten who he was dealing with.

A kid pirate, the massacre soldier, a man who went by the name of Killer. Penguin stumbled back a bit in renewed fear and tried not to look into the dark holes of the older man's mask. Killer didn't even move, just watched with startled curiosity as Penguin tried to protect himself.

Their boat was drifting from the White Knife now, neither knowing whether the crew would attempt pursuit. Penguin slid off his dark boots and spilled the watery contents from them with a groan. Killer was wringing out his shirt and his scarred back and chest was very visible. The heart pirate even chuckled when Killer squeezed seawater from the tassels in his jeans. But the laughter quickly subsided when the slashing pain returned and Penguin struggled to breathe.

"Let me look" Killer spoke suddenly, words soft if anything. The young man looked up in horror-struck surprise as he noticed how close the opposing pirate was.

"It's fine, I'll be alright"

"It will get infected from the sea-water, let me at least clean it"

"Wi-With what?"

Killer looked at him now, helmet tilted expectantly and without show that he would continue answering these time-killing questions.

"At least look at it yourself" the blonde told him, moving away and sitting on the other side of the boat, collecting the oars up in his hands and hooking them into place. Penguin watched him seemingly work out co-ordinates before looking down at his red splattered clothes.

Tenderly pulling the soggy material from his body, the heart pirate hissed. Unbuttoning the collar and slipping the clothing from his shoulders and chest to reveal a sleevless black tank-top underneath, he tied the sleeves of his overalls around his waist and pulled down the right sleeve to see the injury.

Retching at the sight of ruined, torn flesh that bled profusely, Penguin had to gain his senses for a moment. Now what? Law was a doctor and would know what to do in an instant. Penguin obviously had some understanding of medical care and knew he needed to stop the bleeding and put pressure on the wound but how? With what? Killer was right, the salty-water would only infect it further so he couldn't use his clothes. With a few seconds of hesitation and biting his lip, Penguin waved his hand to remove any excess droplets and pressed his hand into the injury.

Involuntarily yelping loudly, Killer looked over instantly.

"Penguin?" he asked. Voice still low but the softness had gone now, it was impatient urgency.

"I'm fine...it just needs...needs pressure" the heart pirate told him weakly, leaning his head back with a pained sigh.

Killer blinked under his mask and narrowed his eyes. This guy was too stubborn for his liking, and he worked with Captain Kid.

"Let me help you, I'm not going to hurt you"

"Well what are you going to do?"

Killer gestured to his borrowed top that was hung over the edge of the boat, drying in the sunlight.

"When that's dry, I'll bind your injury up in it for now" he told him.

Penguin pondered on this. It wasn't a bad idea and the best thing they had going for them now. Penguin nodded nervously.

Several minutes later Killer took the top and wrung it out a few more times for good measure before making his way over precariously as the boat rocked at his movement. Penguin's heart went rapid as the massacre soldier sat in front of him, straddling the wooden beam and reaching forward with the thin top.

"Move your hand" Killer sternly commanded and Penguin slowly removed his grasp, whimpering at the soreness as he pressed out of the gaping injury. Killer shuffled close and started wrapping the material around. It was still damp and the salt stung Penguin immensely but the young man refused to make a noise of pain in front of the kid pirate.

* * *

"Why don't we just take my ship?" Kid snarled and Law sighed for the fourth time that afternoon.

"Because mine is stealthier and I have less of a bounty on my head than you so we will attract less attention, I just want this to be a quick, clean operation so quit whining"

"This ain't some surgical procedure Trafalgar, stop it with all that creepy doctor talk" Kid shoved into the lean man who huffed irritably. Shachi and Bepo walked to their captain's left warily as Heat and Wire strode on Kid's right.

"Which way are we heading?" Wire asked his captain and Kid spat.

"Hell if I know, I'm hardly in charge here" he turned bitterly to Law.

"North East, if what those witnesses had to say about the ship and it's direction have anything to do with it" Law replied flawlessly.

Heading over to submarine, Kid stopped just before following Law and his own crew up the small bridge to the main deck.

"Don't expect me to be nice just because we are on your ship"

"I'm sure I can appeal to your better nature Eustass-ya" Law winked down at him with a shadowy eye and Kid's left eye twitched. Storming up the bridge with Wire and Heat he passed the doctor with a snarl, getting up in his face.

"And stop with the creepy flirting Trafalgar, be careful what you fucking wish for"

Law only smiled, despite the angered heat radiating off the frustrated redhead.

"We'll sort out your rooms" he moved away, clinking his sword over his shoulder with a closed eye smile and went into one of the heavily bolted doors at the top. Kid gestured Heat and Wire; who were carrying the luggage, to follow. Shachi and Bepo waited nervously to close the door as the last of the trio made their way in. Bepo slowly slid the tight-suction door closed and headed down the stairs. Shachi told Bepo later that this was their ship and their rules, Law wouldn't let the arrogant kid pirates do anything drastic.

Law took Wire and Heat to their rooms and despite themselves they thanked the heart captain and took their respective baggage with them into their momentary living areas.

"Yours is a little further down" Law told Kid nonchalantly.

"Oh, get prepared did you?"

"It's only hospitable and didn't you say you didn't appreciate flirting?" the surgeon of death shrugged and opened a door at the end of the corridor. Kid had to stop letting the doctor use his words against him, not bothering with thanks and caught Law round the arm just as the hat-clad man went to go to the main control room.

"I'll have the key"

He went to snatch the silver item from Law's hand when the doctor slunk it further behind his back with a smirk. Kid's teeth bared with fury, stretching his crimson lips and his eyes narrowed.

"Little fucker-" he hissed quietly before going for the keys in Law's hand behind his back. Eventually managing to tie him into an unwelcome, awkward embrace. "Oh Eustass-ya, I wonder what shade of red your heart is" Law drew a hard nail on the area of Kid's chest where his heart would be. The redhead made a sound of incredulity and kicked into the doctor's shin, just enough to make the heart captain give way and he took the keys with little satisfaction. Without another word, he disappeared into his assigned room. Law left with an equally as dark scowl on his face. Storming back down the corridor.

* * *

Penguin squirmed at the proximity of the massacre soldier who seemed undeterred by the closeness and simply worked on making the material as tight as possible. Scarlet liquid was already soaking through and both of them knew it needed proper treatment. The silence between them was getting more and more intense so Penguin decided to break it with a question he was rather keen on having answered.

"Why did you shove me over the ship without warning? I could have had a much easier landing if I knew what was going to happen, I'm a decent swimmer and diver"

Killer may or may not have smirked under his helmet as he finished knotting and sat back.

"No time and I have no doubt you would be, what with your apparent name and all" the blonde looked over to the horizon, body going rigid at the sight of the white knife in the distance. Seems they had decided not to take chase.

* * *

**A/N: I've gone rock jumping before now and let me tell you, I know what it's like hitting sea water from a height without preparation. Ahh good times, anyway that's the end of that, whoa an escape! I honestly didn't plan for it, it just kind of happened. Kid and Law need to calm down! Ahaha, I made Law a little too...nicely flirtatious when he can be a cruel surgeon so I hope the characters are in character for the moment. Then again, this be fanfiction.**

**Anything could happen.**

**-LAW09**

* * *

**ScarletEden: **Thanks so much! I hope you like what I end up doing and I can't wait for this pairing to get more recognition and love! Thanks for the review!

**xxXxx: **I'm very glad, thanks so much for your continued support and the review :)

**yxsong: **I think doing Kid/Law actually boosted my chances of this story ever being found because Kil/Pen is very rare so it's amusing you actually made your way into it through Kid/Law and I'm glad you are enjoying it, I will make sure that interaction continues and thank you so much for the review" ahah :)


	5. Damsel in Distress

_Chapter Five: Damsel in Distress_

* * *

"Why do they call you Penguin though?"

The young man nearly refused to answer that question for the fact Killer sounded like he was chuckling mockingly. But in consideration of alliance if; god forbid, the kid pirate's were the first to find them, he replied.

"Couple of reasons I guess, when I was a kid I was a decent swimmer, wasn't really bothered by the cold and have a weakness for seafood plus they say my e-" Penguin shuttered to a stop and Killer watched him collect himself and wondered briefly if maybe the little flightless bird was about to reveal something a little too private.

"So yeah, some people said I was just like one so eventually they started calling me it. This hat was made by...a friend...in North Blue" he felt the material with a short fond smile.

"...What about you?" Penguin tried, voice wary. Dare he ask?

"Not a difficult concept really, others call me massacre soldier if you want clues" the blonde commented harshly and Penguin reeled back with distaste. He was only returning the question.

"There is no point just sitting here, we need to start rowing" Killer announced, standing quickly making the boat rock and Penguin clutch the side.

"D-Do you mind doing the rowing...with my arm and all"

Killer didn't actually hear the young man and instinctively went over to do the labour. Penguin was grateful, aware of his whispering voice and the potential the blond would miss his request.

Looking back he took a deep breath of relief when he saw the White knife getting smaller and smaller in the distance. A moment of fear overtook him though when the sun began starting it's steady trail down the sky. It was noon at the most right there and then but it wouldn't be for long and neither had any idea where they were going.

"The ship took a vaguely North East direction...so if we head back in the direction we more or less came...we might be able to get back to that stop-off island which means we can communicate our respective ships and move on" Killer told the younger man who nodded eagerly, glad someone knew what was going on.

"Alright then, I'll keep a lookout I guess"

Killer huffed as though displeased with the little amount of labour Penguin was presenting but the heart pirate didn't really care. His arm was in so much pain it drowned out any guilt or irritation.

It was some time later when the two came across another ship, much smaller and didn't appear to be marine or pirate which was a relief in some ways. Penguin considered calling up to it but Killer wanted to get a closer look.

"Looks like food supplies...or clothing...probably both" Penguin pointed out, shakily standing up next to Killer who waited for a moment before grabbing Penguin and shoving him into his arms, bridal style.

"Pretend to be unconscious" he growled and the winded young man failed to respond.

"Wh-what?!"

"Do it!" Killer nearly yelled and Penguin uncomfortably let his body fall loose. Though he struggled because each movement from the shirtless, scarred and muscular man set him on edge.

"I really will knock you out if you don't act better"

That threat was enough to make Penguin practically a damsel in distress.

"H-Hey! Hey! Up there! Help, Please!" he cried, voice broken and desperate. Under his hat, Penguin raised an eyebrow, surprised and impressed with the kid pirate's acting skills.

There was no reply at first until some muttered yells from above alerted the two pirates.

"Hey, look down there! Are you alright?!"

"N-No, my friend...he's been badly injured, please help!" Killer called.

Friend? Penguin nearly laughed.

"Hold on! We are sending someone down!" was the response and sure enough a ladder was thrown down along with two fairly agile shipmates.

"Here, pass him to me"

"Be careful...please" Killer seemed to hesitate before handing over the heart pirate who was tied to the one guys back.

Now Penguin was irritated. Being thrown about like a bloody rag-doll. The guy he was attached to didn't smell too fresh either. At least now they might get some proper help. Reaching what must be the deck judging by the sudden stability of the man he was tied to. Penguin had to stifle a gasp when he was untied and nearly dropped until someone caught him last minute.

"Here, if you carry your friend we can take you to the infirmary" the man told them. He was a nice looking younger man with two scars over his mouth and honey coloured hair and ochre eyes.

"I'm Dodd, by the way" he told them, as Killer gathered the heart pirate in his arms and followed him through a main cabin. Aware of the others watching. He knew they seemed suspicious but it was a good thing no one seemed to say anything. Yet.

* * *

Kid had finally emerged from his room after long consideration of what the fuck he was doing on the creepy doctor's ship and whether their alliance was a good thing or not. It was moving toward the "no, it really wasn't a good idea" side of things but there was no turning back now. Peering round the front door, Kid made his way down the corridor, figuring he might as well get familiar with the place. He listened in to Wire and Heat's rooms and heard slight shuffling around, suggesting they had stayed in their rooms. Kid would have gone in to tell them where he was going but he wanted to travel alone for a bit.

Making his way up a small set of stairs, he found himself in a more furnished corridor which he scowled at. Must be Trafalgar's damn corridor, bastard keeping all the goods to himself. Even so, the kid captain knew he would do the same. Hell, Law would be sleeping on hay if it was him.

Deciding he wasn't about to go poking around in the rooms that had been closed off down that corridor he turned a different way and found himself in what must be a food area. Several of Law's crew turned to him with startled horror. Shuffling and muttering. Kid scowled and yelled.

"Oi, where's Law?"

"Over here Eustass-ya" a familiar voice spoke and Kid near jumped out of his skin when he turned to see the surgeon of death standing comfortably with a laid back smile behind him.

"Follow me, I don't want you scaring my shipmates" he told the redhead who turned with amusement as the boiler-suit-style clad members refused to make eye contact.

"Wouldn't want that now" he smirked and whipped his dark coat out to go after the heart captain.

"Where you taking me Trafalgar?"

"The control room, I need both of us working to find them as soon as possible"

Kid noticed the sincerity in the man's tone and nodded. Law slipped a code over a pad so quick the redhead couldn't comprehend the password but sure enough the silver door before them slid open and Law entered. Two unfamiliar crew members were in there and nodded to their captain before continuing with their navigation. Law smiled at them before moving into another room. Kid looked around at all the screens and controls with interest.

"So...where have we got so far? Any sign of a ship that fits the old man's description?"

"It was the young fisher girl who gave us that information but so far...no" Law smiled for a moment before sighing. They had entered a quieter room now, with a giant window that was a lookout into the ocean around them. Kid was momentarily startled by the fish and plants and rocks that went past and Law watched his wary cat-like reactions to the fish as he sat down next to the window.

"You got a drink or something, Law? I thought you were all about hospitality"

"What would you like?"

Kid hissed at the politeness of the yellow and black clad man and muttered something about 'something strong'.

Law left for a few moments before coming back with a few clear bottles of liquid that was evidentially 'strong' and some glasses.

"Take your pick" he simply said before going over to check out some of the navigation system. Kid immediately felt useless sitting there drinking whilst the creepy doctor did all the work, like hell he was going to be cast out of the credit when they finally found their shipmates. So he came up behind Law and grabbed the back of the chair, making it creak under his mass as he peered at the screens Law looked at.

"What are we looking for?"

"Something to come up on the compass, a white dot to make things simple"

The redhead was about to knock him over the head when he paused. Law had taken off his hat a few moments back to place on a pair of speakers and a microphone that he now intently listened into. So he seemed not to notice Kid subtly inhaling the scent of his hair and neck for a second.

It was completely a reaction and a matter of curiosity but something made Kid's eyes droop when he took in the white musk of the man, the cleanliness of his medical equipment and the scruffy spice of...him. For a minute his jaw widened as though to snap his teeth-

"Are you okay Eustass-ya?"

Fuck.

"The hell you ask, Trafalgar?"

"You haven't said anything for a while" Law hadn't turned around so the redhead stood up straight and composed himself.

"I'm fine...just...thinking"

"...Killer is from South Blue with you, isn't he?"

Kid was surprised at the comment and as he made his way back to the seats to pour himself a drink he nodded.

"Yeah...he is, known him since I was younger"

"I see"

"...What about..err...Piglet?"

"Penguin. And North Blue, like me"

"So you known each other long?"

"Not really...couple of years but we're good friends" Law seemed distant. Slipping off his earphone set and ruffling his hair. The ministrations of his long, tattooed fingers winding through the tufts of soft hair keeping Kid's gaze for a moment.

"I get it, we both want them back...what's your point?"

Law sighed with a grim smile.

"Just trying to make conversation Eustass-ya, don't get too pissy"

That's when Kid went for Law's throat and the two navigators had to come in to stop them spilling blood on the new seats.

* * *

Penguin was vaguely aware he was on a soft, clean mattress with a cover draped over him. His overalls had been removed and his long grey shorts underneath stayed on his body though it soon became apparent his black tank top had not.

"You can 'wake up' now" Killer told him and Penguin turned to the right with a start.

"Oh...alright then...where are we?"

"A supply ship, sending stuff to a nearby island so when we get there we should be able to communicate with Captain Kid"

"And my Captain" Penguin huffed, sliding further into his plush white pillow with a smile. God it felt so good.

"They said to give this to you" Killer gestured to a glass of water on the side.

"I know...I heard" the young man replied and went for the water. Killer simply watched him as he drank, then sat up with urgency when the heart pirate started to choke.

His face turned a pale pink from the pressure of his spluttering coughs and once he had settled he tried to turn away and spit out sea water into his half full glass.

"Err...I'm going to want to throw this away" he sheepishly muttered and Killer didn't respond. Just sat back down. Penguin didn't know whether to be shocked or pleased the blonde was concerned. Whenever he had seen him around the reckless Captain Kid, Killer had always seemed like the _slightly _more rational crew member and controlled the redhead like his mom.

"Why are you in here with me?" Penguin inquired and Killer hissed through his teeth, as though pissed by the fact.

"You're my 'friend', can't exactly leave you, plus people will get suspicious if they see me walking around with this mask.

At this comment Penguin looked over all of the blonde. Seems he had received yet another new top, this one didn't seem to fit him either. The material stretching over his muscular chest and arms. It was a three-quarter-length sleeved dark blue top, his familiar tassel jeans were gone and Penguin assumed they must be drying somewhere. In their place were a pair of black trousers tucked into short black boots.

"Take a picture" Killer claimed, deadpan and Penguin sunk into the pillow and yanked the cuddly white sheets up to his face as he hid his blush.

"Sorry" he whispered though he felt shameful for having to apologise, he wasn't even staring.

"I'm wearing more than you, that's for sure" there was the hint of a smile behind those words and Penguin blushed even harder, biting his lip.

Looking down at himself, pulling the covers off slightly. He frowned at his albeit freshly bandaged and treated wound. It felt secure and didn't sting so much but the ever loyal heart pirate would be glad to have his trusted doctor and captain have a professional look at it.

"Obviously it's not a professional ship...they only have so much knowledge when it comes to treatment, but it will do for now" Killer seemed to read his mind as he spoke about the young man's medical care.

"Yeah...it's fine" Penguin muttered.

He had intended to hide in the covers and pillows to hide the raging blush on his cheeks but now the hot flush was fading and the realisation of a clean injury and safe ship overcame him, Penguin yawned sleepily and before he knew it, his eyes had closed and he was drifting off.

Killer had been busy trying to brush through some of the tangles in his salty smelling hair with his fingers when he heard the soft snuffling of the hat-clad man. Fallen asleep, the audacity in their state to ignore it all with sleep.

Killer was envious.

Sighing, the blonde got up and went out where he encountered a young dark skinned woman with deep black and pink hair and warm eyes.

"Yeah...err..."

"Oh, my name's June, did you want something? Is your friend alright?"

"He is sleeping now, but seems to be fine...would it be alright if I were to wash?"

"Of course! Follow me" she took him down a short corridor where they came to a small, wooden furniture based room.

"Towels are over there and there is some soap, we are taking soap supplies with us so don't worry about wasting" she chuckled but the massacre soldier didn't return the light gesture. He would've used as much as he wanted regardless of the amount they stocked of the stuff.

"It's pretty simple, turn it on like this and adjust temperature and pressure like this" she showed him the rather advanced showering system and he nodded.

She left and he went over to lock the door before undressing. True he had really only just got into the clothes but he felt disgusting. Pirates weren't famous for self-hygiene but it was hardly a law never to wash.

Climbing into the basin he turned the water on and let it soothe his taut muscles and undo the knots in his ridiculously long, thick hair.

He would show Penguin the bathroom later, the young man no doubt wanted to remove his own grime. Killer paused his scrubbing over his shoulders. Why was he thinking about the heart pirate? The only reason he had even helped him at the ship was because he had involuntarily protected his identity and facial appearance by falling into that foul old man. It was just the flurry of madness that ensued afterwards that led to the pirate sailing back with the hat-clad man. Penguin wasn't such bad company. Different from the arrogance and brutality of his own crew. Sometimes his timid nature and expressive questions bothered him but he would never say he hated the heart pirate.

Hell he wouldn't say he even disliked him.

* * *

**A/N: I've been pretty ill the past few days which sucks. **

**For Law...I may or may not have had to go to the bathroom and look through shower gels and creams to find a decent smell and then went to the internet -so it's going to be weird if anyone looks- I did a quiz on 'which cologne is best for you' and answered like Law would. But anyway, things are getting a little more, *french accent* how you say...intimate? Maybe they stay that way? What do you thiiiinnnkkk? (I would do a wink face here but when I do a wink face anywhere it feels like I am giving up my virginity)**

**-LAW09**

* * *

**Guest: **NOO, do not give me your precious purity! What HAVE I DOne?! :O haahaa, thanks for the review!

**xxXxx: **It is so flattering you continue to review so thanks! hehe, intimacy indeed! bless your praise, thanks!

**xHirayukixNazara: **Haha, I am so glad you think so! Thank you for the review!

**Childerika: **Ahahahaha, I'm glad you like Penguin being a damsel, and of course, Kid may have to be victim to Law sometimes, thanks for the review!

**fyreeze: **That actually means so much ahaha, I can be a bit too personal and ramble a lot in the comments so I'm glad you actually like them! Ahaha, thanks for the review!

**_Thanks to all my favouriters and followers!_**


	6. A Hand beneath the Covers

_Chapter Six: A Hand beneath the Covers_

* * *

Kid was vaguely aware of the thrumming in the surrounding machines and the constant submarine bleep. He had fallen asleep on the seats in the control room it seemed, involuntarily but on his own ship he would sleep like a bloody cat, anywhere and any time he pleased in his giant fur coat like a true beast.

Sitting up groggily, rubbing a hand through his hair. His goggles had slipped off some way through his slumber and he reached for them.

"Good morning Eustass-ya"

The voice near made the man fall from the seats onto the floor. With a loud curse and a few moments of composition, the redhead looked up with a glower.

"Try not to scare me to fucking death next time, Law" he hissed.

"I'll try every time" was the snarky reply and Kid was still too busy recovering from sleep to attack him. Last night had worn him out if anything, with his unrelenting rigidity at the thought of Killer missing for the past day or so.

"What time?"

"One AM, a bad time to be awake indeed" Law replied, barely looking at the kid captain from his seat where he continued to navigate.

Looking out the window, there was no sky to indicate but the murky blackness of the sea was enough to conclude the truth of the early hours. Kid shuddered at the frightening abyss of the nightly ocean depths.

"Why the hell are you up then?"

"...I don't sleep much anyway and...I'm checking out the system"

"Explains the eyes then" Kid muttered, stretching against the seat with a satisfying crack of bones and pop of muscles. Despite everything, he had slept considerably well.

"Well I'll take over"

"You don't know how to work it"

"It can't be that hard, just check for the white dot remember?" he growled as he stood up and made his way over, removing his coat as he did, the room was warm enough and he could hardly intimidate the creepy little doctor.

"I'd rather do it myself"

"Well you need some sleep in case something does come up and you're too freaking exhausted to help with the active stuff like fighting and rescuing and shit"

Law turned to him now with surprise hinted in his dark eyes.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were concerned"

"Yeah, I am...concerned for the fact I don't want some lazy-ass captain taking control when the time is dire" he snarled, taking Law by the front of his shirt and all but dragging him to the seats. Law attempted a few incredulous claims of protest but by then he had been slumped down on the soft material. Kid chucked his heavy coat at the man before turning back to the chair. Slipping the speakers on and leaning back.

"Fucking sleep"

"You know I'll kill you if you tell me what to do again"

Kid didn't even turn.

"Kill me in your dreams Trafalgar"

Law would reply with a 'Oh, I will' if not for the fact the soreness of his eyes suddenly kicked in from staring at the bright blinking screens for god knows how long. True he wasn't much of a sleeper and that was one of the reasons for the darkness under his eyes but now he felt genuinely tired. It didn't help that Kid had left the spot nearly unbearably hot and his coat was only adding to that heat. Being from North Blue, Trafalgar appreciated a little coolness and liked a fresh sleeping space but the unusual combination of amber, pepper and leather emanating from his makeshift cover was lulling him into a deep slumber.

Kid looked over a few minutes later and actually found himself blushing on behalf of the other man as he saw Trafalgar wound up in his coat as his sleeping face peered out the top, all with kitten-scuffed black hair. Unlike the kid captain, Law slept with his face above. Eustass had a tendency to bury himself. Being much smaller than the redhead, the doctor didn't need to worry about his legs or feet sticking out as the coat kept them well covered. It was an instinct that Kid threw his coat at the other man, he didn't expect him to fucking respond.

Growling lowly he turned back to the screen and drew his eyes over all the little buttons and levers. With a single gulp he bit his lower lip, probably smudging the red.

Fuck no, he wasn't calling in a navigator for help, he was only looking for a significant white dot on the large pale blue compass. Nothing at the moment, so he just looked out the window for a bit, only to see his reflection in the shadowy glass. His bed-hair was truly terrible. Without thought he turned back to Law. The man was sleeping with not so much as a snuffle, a silent sleeper. They always freaked Kid out, you never knew if they were alive or not. Killer was a silent sleeper and Kid often had to yell at him in the morning to make sure his pulse was going.

Kid's head would always be pulsing after Killer delivered a deserving blow to it for the unwelcome wake-up call.

He missed Killer. The guy was his backbone. Always planting the more rational seeds of thought in his head and his loyalty was admirable. His skills also. It was true he had known the blonde since he was young, the older man had always seemed so wise and powerful to the younger captain. Though Kid would always promote his own prowess and progression, the crew wouldn't be the same without the tassle-Jean blonde. Law no doubt felt same about Pelican. The guy had always hung around the creepy doctor along with auburn haired shades and the white bear.

Oh wait, his name was Penguin.

For a moment the redhead wondered if Killer and Penguin had been taken by the same opponent whether they had seen much of each other or interacted with one another. Kid doubted it, Killer was too stern for temporary allies or friends, they were burdens in an escape scenario especially someone as seemingly useless as Penguin.

Law stirred momentarily. Kid; for a split second, actually wondered if he had heard his thoughts about his beloved shipmate but it seemed not so as he just turned onto his back and an arm fell over the edge of the seat. Kid's left eye twitched. That was going to fucking bug him.

Sitting solidly for a few moments, watching the screen. He got up with a rough squeak of the seat as he couldn't contain it anymore, striding quietly over to the other man, he knelt down. Taking the slim forearm in his larger, calloused hand he went to place it back under the covers over his chest.

He found himself rubbing a thumb over the bold, striking tattoos on the tanned flesh of the doctor. Some matched the symbols of his crew whilst others were of mysterious origin and reason. Aware of the scenario, Kid shoved Law's arm under the coat with an unintentional roughness and the man whimpered ever. so. Quietly. And yet that was enough to send Kid into a mild and momentary frenzy. Like a fucking cat he could draw the redhead in with a tiny mewl. It pissed the kid captain off to no end. Getting to his feet, he went back to the navigation system.

* * *

Penguin liked to consider himself a neat sleeper, he really didn't move that much but the cover always found itself tangled in his legs or arms of somewhere off his body which was irritating since this cover was really freaking soft and lovely. Dragging it back over him he noticed a looming shadow to his side. He turned to see Killer laid on the chair, seemingly asleep. Penguin wondered why he hadn't sorted out his own room but the memory of Killer telling him about their act came back and he shrugged to himself.

About to turn over and sleep some more, an agonising shudder in his shoulder stopped him and he decided he had probably been asleep long enough by now. Slowly and silently stepping from the bed, he pattered his way over to the door to go out and ask for some new clothes or his old ones. Before he went, he looked back at the blonde and hesitated at the handle for a minute or so before sucking his teeth and trudging to the bed where he gathered up the pleasant white cover. Draping it awkwardly over the massacre soldier, Penguin avoided actually falling into him but paused to take note of the fresh smell of the man. He managed to get a wash then, lucky bastard.

Penguin then left, the night air from a nearby window chilling his bare torso but he went down the corridor in search of Dodd or someone else. Just outside the cabin, an older man with dark red hair and pale blue eyes stood outside smoking and noticed Penguin with a start.

"Oh, hey there lad, you alright?"

"Y-Yes thank you...sorry to disturb you but do you know where the clothes are?"

The man laughed softly, taking another drag before replying.

"Wondered why you would be out so late in so little, come with me" he dropped the cigarette and snubbed out the ash and spark with his boot. Penguin followed with keen caution as they went back into the cabin and into a small closet room.

"Yeah, just grab what fits you, there are some blankets in here too if you want, you okay to get back to the infirmary room?"

"Yes, thank you so much" Penguin beamed and the man chuckled.

"The name's Morris, and no problem, night lad" the man waved nonchalantly and went on his way.

Penguin marvelled at the friendliness of the people on this ship and started rummaging through the pale brown and grey clothes. It would do until he made it back onto his ship so he grabbed a pair of black slim fitting trousers and a plain grey, long sleeved top that was a little big on his lean body but he didn't mind the loose comfort. Deciding to just change in the rather spacious area, he finished up and crept out quietly.

Just before he went back to his infirmary room, he looked out the little open window, closing it to block out the chill and as he did he saw lights in the distance. Joy filled him as he figured it must be the island. It wouldn't be long now, he would finally be back with his beloved crew and captain. With a new-found excitement, Penguin wondered what the hell he would do for the next few early hours but as he slipped into his room the energy within him dissipated like melting snow as a hand clasped over his mouth with a firm heat.

Muffling desperately and squirming he nearly missed the urgent 'shh' of his captor and only managed to still himself enough to hear Killer's voice.

"Shut up and keep still" Killer held the young man's back to his chest hard and the proximity alarmed the heart pirate. Wrenching the hand from his lips he inhaled deeply.

"What the hell is going on? What was that for?!"

"If you don't shut your mouth I'll seriously knock you out" the blonde hissed in the dim lighting. Penguin noticed the...fear? In the kid pirate's voice and stood patiently as the mask-covered man seemed to listen out for something.

"Look, I got up to look for you and out the window just across the corridor I saw ship lights"

Penguin's heart dropped and his eyes widened under the shade of his hat.

"W-what if it's Kid or Captain?" he tried hopefully with a whisper and the man shook his head.

"I would recognise it...It's a pirate ship for sure but I can't work it out, just be prepared" he moved away now, heading to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To find weapons and tell whoever is awake, I'm not going to alarm them...just tell them, stay here"

"I'll help-" Penguin tried, stepping forward but the blonde had already disappeared behind the door.

The young man knew he was supposed to be quiet but he was so eager to just kick or punch something right now. The hope he had felt when he saw those 'island' lights had been thrilling and now they were crushed.

He couldn't crawl into a dark place just yet, it could just be another harmless supply ship or a small time-pirate crew that was going in another direction. Hell even if it was the marines they wouldn't bother this kind of vessel.

How did Killer even know it was a ship in this lighting anyway? It could be the island! Even if it wasn't, they were so close to it, there was no point getting alarmed now.

Sitting on the bed and curling his knees under his chin, he bit his lip and tugged his hat down. Before he knew it, Killer had come back into the room, this time with a flustered energy about him.

"W-what?" Penguin dared to ask and the blonde did nothing but hook the blades he was carrying into his belt and hand Penguin two guns and ammunition.

"It's a pirate ship, I don't know how much of a threat yet but it's coming into range, keep these close" he told him.

Penguin looked at the weapons in his hand, he wasn't used to fighting with firearms.

"Alright" he uttered sadly.

The silence this time wasn't as awkward, it was cold and fearful. Penguin felt a surge of self-importance as he thought about Captain Arabella Mint's ship and his supposed division of work. He wasn't about to go down by some small time ruffians, he was a god-damn heart pirate. Unbeknownst to him, Killer was feeling similar, he wasn't interested in capture again and was getting gradually more and more pissed at Kid for not finding him sooner. He knew he shouldn't think of his captain like that but really? Four...maybe five days and not a single sign?

The two men slowly left the room, armed and alert. Penguin sticking so close to the blonde that when Killer stopped in front of the window, he walked straight into his back.

"Fuck...it's stopping" he muttered over the kid pirate's shoulder and Killer only nodded.

"What are you two doing?" a sleepy voice called from down the corridor and Dodd stood at the end, rubbing his eyes and pushing back his mass of honey curls.

"We are sorry to alarm you like this but...there is a pirate ship outside" Penguin jogged over to tell the crew member. Ochre eyes widened and he let out a shaky exhale.

"Oh god, I gotta warn the others...are you-" he stopped when he saw the weapons they both held.

"S-Sorry about this by the way...we got wary...we don't often have a fun time when running into pirates" Penguin blushed awkwardly and Dodd only nodded.

"It's good someone knows how to use em" he told them before rushing back down the corridor.

The two watched him go until Penguin blinked under his hat at Dodd's non-suspicious nature before narrowing his eyes.

"Are we fighting?"

"Only if we need to...I'd rather not draw attention to ourselves" he told the young man and carried on looking out the window cautiously.

Dodd, June, Morris and several other unfamiliar members had made their way outside where they watched nervously as the great ship pulled up along side theirs.

Over the darkness, under the dim lighting of the flickering flame torches and lanterns both ships had, a large plank was thrown across to the supply ship. Morris pulled out a cigarette and lit it just as a short, older man made his way over and jumped down onto the deck. On his right was an attractive woman with dusty blonde hair in a huge ponytail heap, what looked like a giant slingshot tied to her back. On his left was a bulky mixed race man with bright green eyes and barrel like biceps.

The older man tipped his hat, his rusty red and grey hair shuffling in the wind for a moment. Sickly champagne yellow irises were only just visible in the sunken shapes of his eyes.

"Greetings, sorry to bother you so late but we're on specific business"

Dodd stepped forward.

"What business is that?"

"Well if it's any consolation, we ain't here for ya supplies, just asking about something"

Penguin and Killer were hidden in the shadows behind the main cabin, away from the lit up area of the main deck but close enough to see and hear. Both of them had never seen the man before and they hoped he hadn't heard of them.

"It's very unlike me to be doing this but for the sake of your safety, I have to ask...have you seen a white and blue masked fella with long blonde hair? He is probably accompanied by an overall wearing man with a pretty distinct hat saying 'Parrot' or something"

"Penguin" Morris breathed and the champagne yellow eyed man turned to him fast.

"So you have seen em...well for your own safety, you should let up where they are...they are a pair of escaped fugitives and I am handing em back to their prison keep"

* * *

**A/N: ****Feeling a lot better and I'm on a roll I tell you, the roll of all rolls. It's getting late now – about 11pm - but SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK. **

**The Kid/Law scenes are getting longer which I will actually begin to avoid in the future as I wanted this to be a very Killer/Penguin centric story so Kid and Law will still be featured but not so much in the future. I am thinking about writing a Kid/Law fic soon anyway so if you like how I write about them, you can look forward to that. Anyway, until next time!**

**Captain HurstSand Mirage belongs to me.**

**-LAW09**

* * *

_**Thanks to all my favouriters and followers!**_


	7. Slingshot and Illusions

_Chapter Seven: Slingshot and Illusions_

* * *

"Well I'll have you know those two men have caused us no trouble at all and unless you have some kind of proof, I won't be handing them over so quick" Morris took a quick drag of the cigarette, seemingly un-fazed by the attempted intimidation of the other man.

"Proof? Surely the safety of your crew is enough reason to pass us those two _dangerous _criminals!"

"Albeit the masked one seems a little off but he seems pretty close to Penguin; whose too young and sweet to be what you say, so I'll ask again, where is your proof?"

The pirate shook his head with a foul, grim grin and sighed.

"Here's your fucking proof" he snarled and with shocking speed whipped out a bulky gun and shot the supply shipmate in between the eyes. Morris fell with sickening thud and blood began pooling beneath his head, the crimson liquid extinguishing the cigarette that fell into it.

Penguin inhaled with a sharp hiss and went to launch himself forward when Killer grabbed him around the waist and shoved him into his chest.

"Don't even think about it" he breathed low. Penguin squirmed in the kid pirates grasp, stinging tears threatening to fall.

"Now, anyone else want proof? Fingerprints? Maybe a witness testimony? Or do you wanna give up the _criminals?" _the pirate glowered and the crew mates shuffled back.

"P-please, we can't let them die" Penguin tried to exclaim, words muffled by the material of Killer's shirt. The blonde actually pondered then, loosening his grip on the hat-clad man. But the crew would no doubt give them up soon so why wait for then?

Killer didn't even glance at Penguin as he let him go then turned and silently ran down the side of the cabin, away from the commotion. Penguin watched him go, broken-hearted as the man went about untying yet another unstable little rowing boat.

"We can't, please" the heart pirate darted after him, whispering desperately and grabbing his arm. Killer would wrench him away if it wouldn't cause so much noise. He looked to what he could see of the man. His parted, trembling lips and the scarring blush from his no doubt frantic attempts not to cry. Would the massacre soldier dare admit to himself that his will weakened for a second at the timid, kind display.

Fucking heart pirate messing around looking so sweet. Wait. No fuck that, he didn't have time, they needed to get out of there. Unlike Penguin, Killer had no problem expending a few lives for his own. But it seems they were too late. The booming clatter of the slingshot woman and barrel man came round the corner and the two pairs just stared at each other for some time before the girl lunged. Yanking her slingshot out of it's security, she removed a set of sharp looking rocks from her pocket and scooped them into the padding of the weapon, drawing it back she shot.

A shower of sharp shards came toward them with an horrifying speed. Penguin grabbed Killer and threw him to the ground with him. Simultaneously trying to yank out his own firearm as the girl loaded up again.

Killer made a gruff noise and got up flawlessly, pulling out the two swords he had collected and went for the woman. The barrel biceped man shielded her as he charged at Killer. Fist flying and going for the blonde's masked face with a thunderous whip. His knuckles were grazed with a bright flush of blood spraying onto the wood of the cabin as Penguin shot. Killer slashed into the junction between his shoulder and neck and he collapsed with a thud. But the blade was swiftly knocked from his grip with a shattering clang and went flying into the murky ocean. Killer looked to glare at the pony-tailed pirate.

All of a sudden a horrifying, slithering beast came round the cabin side. It was nothing like any normal animal and with its fangs and close-set eyes, went for the blonde. Killer's heart went wild and he stumbled back. Falling back as the creature's tail tripped him up by the ankle, skull cracking off the wood and pulling the kid pirate under.

"Oh no you don't, as if I can fight the girl alone" Penguin called, crawling over to the masked man. The girl? Shouldn't he be worrying about the great, legless monster?

Slapping the side of his mask in futile attempt, the hat-clad man and shaking him as though waking him for work. Killer sat up sluggishly but quicker than most men in his injured position. Through the holes of his mask he saw Penguin's nervous smile in the shadows but watched it turn into the shape of an 'o' as a rock struck his head. His body hit the deck and Killer watched with horror as he didn't move.

* * *

Law claimed to be little of a sleeper but he sure as hell was indulging in this nap time. He'd barely moved since the arm incident and Kid had, had to stare at the boring screen for god knows how long. The ocean outside was still dark and gave no evidence to the light of morning. Throwing his feet up on the desk and folding his arms over his chest, the redhead buried his chin into his chest for a few moments until his whole body was jolted forward by a new blinking sign on the upper half of the large compass. Shit, was this what Law meant?

Looking back in hope that one of the other navigators had seen it, there was no indicating bustle or speech that told Kid they had and the kid pirate rolled his eyes. Useless crew.

"Hrm...wha-what is it?"

A breathy huff and groan was head immediately behind the redhead who turned to his right to see Law standing sluggishly against his chair.

"This blinking spot came up, what does it mean?"

Law grabbed the headphones and effectively pushed Kid over the seat to sit in it, the magnetic devil fruit eater didn't have time to move as the surgeon of death more or less sat half in his lap. The dark haired man started speaking urgently into the microphone whilst drawing skilled fingers over particular buttons and keypads.

Kid could only sit back, watch and try not to get too distracted by the warm, sleepy smell of the man in front of him. Since this was their first indication their lost crew-mates were near he should have had better things to do then realise just how light the lean heart captain was in his lap.

Law got up with the grace of a cat and stormed over out the small room, chatting frantically with his navigators. Kid got up to follow, surprised and irritated when Law shot an order at him.

"Check the periscope, Kid" he left the room then and the redhead looked around blankly.

"...The pole thing in the middle" one of the navigators told him after Kid didn't do anything for a few minutes. Kid scowled with a minor thanks and took the periscopes handles and peered through curiously.

It was too dark at first but once the vision focused, he could see two ships in the distance, side by side with a few lights scattered about the decks.

"Just looks like some poor supply ship is being raided, why bother?" Kid muttered, to himself more than anyone else and the newly returned Law replied.

"Because they may be abducting people, suggesting it's the same pirate ship that took Penguin and Killer"

The redhead shrugged and blinked a few times, squinting through the periscope.

"We need to hurry then, the pirate ship is leaving!"

"On it" a navigator called and Kid started stumbling back to hit the wall as the submarine surged forward and up.

"Stay steady Eustass-ya" Law spoke and the redhead would snap back but the heart pirate seemed genuine and this surprised the more ruthless man.

"Alert me when we surface" Law called, running out. Kid returned to the small room to collect his coat and noticed Law's tell-tale hat so collected it in his grasp and went back to the main control area. The younger man only heard the surgeon of death though as he yelled for him to come. Kid darted after him, glimpsing the lean body disappearing round the corner further down the corridor. Charging up the stairs and into what seemed to be the entrance to the outside deck. Kid waited behind Law who clutched his sword eagerly.

The light above went from red to green and the instant it did, Law opened the heavy door and slipped out. Kid simply used his power to move the door all the way and was met with the chilling night air hitting his bare flesh. They were gradually approaching the pirate ship that was moving away from the supply ship and Law dug his hands in his pocket with controlled patience. The scruffy haired pirate started for a moment as a firm comfort was thrust on his head.

"Forgot this, Trafalgar" Kid muttered, moving his hand away from the hat he had placed on Law's head. Law said nothing but smiled in spite of the situation.

* * *

"So who the fuck are you then? Another slave master?!" Killer yelled, being restrained by several guards, he squirmed and jolted furiously. Glancing to the right every now and again to see the unconscious Penguin slung over the shoulder of the slingshot woman. The man laughed loudly, removing his hat and adjusting the large brazen belt around his dark brown trousers.

"Nah, not anymore...I'm doing a favour for a friend of mine...no doubt you've already met her" he smirked and Killer froze.

"You don't mean that fucking dental woman?"

"Mental or dental? Did you say?" the older man seemed truly perplexed for a moment or so.

"Dental, captain" the woman called and the man chuckled heartily.

"Well, it's not like there is much difference and if you are referring to Captain Arabella Mint, you are correct"

"Filthy bastard! You get a kick from this or something, the kid over there is gonna be a fucking sex toy if we go back there, you can live with that?!" Killer was getting pissed now. Sick of the way fate had twisted everything. It had all being going fine and then- with a low snarl he shoved a rather hard elbow to the man restraining him, feeling looseness for a moment before he was constricted with a painful force once more.

"Oh is he? Doesn't look like much" he wandered over behind the woman who adjusted the man on his shoulder.

"What do you think Pebble, he your type?"

"Wouldn't know captain, can't see his face" she chuckled and he smiled knowingly. Killer watched with dark curiosity now, as he struggled to see what the man saw as he seemingly slipped the hat from the heart pirate's head. It happened too quick for Killer to stop him and a stone dropped into his stomach. The guy had involuntarily saved his own identity before and now he had failed to return the favour.

A low whistle and the hat was placed back on. The man came from around the girl who seemed to be known as 'Pebble'.

"Well for your information blondie, looks like the lad is pretty aware of slave labour so I wouldn't worry about him too much" the man sniggered. Killer said nothing.

"Anyway, before we head off to the island, might as well introduce myself. Captain HurstSand Mirage" he gave a clumsy bow and stuck his tongue out with a wink.

"A little past my prime but you can never get old dogs like me off the sea"

Killer was more concerned with the mentioned 'island'.

The kid pirate kept his voice low and irritated, to come across as uninterested by the destination.

"Island?"

"Err...yeah, few miles from here. I'm gonna meet up with Miss Mint there and that'll be that" he smirked then gestured to his crew.

"Oh and blondie, did you like my little snake?" he purred, waving provocatively at Killer who cocked his head to one side before remembering with a shudder.

"Devil fruit eater me...illusionist...I like to think I work around people's worst fear and who knew such a combatant like yourself wasn't a fan of snakes?" he cackled. Killer shrunk back mentally and spat. The captain stopped his laughing and stood upright, adjusting his coat over his stubby body.

"Take em under, lock em up"

Killer could barely struggle as they forced him down the wooden steps and had only just made it beneath the main deck when a young man ran up to Captain HurstSand Mirage. He was very pale with no hair and pale lavender eyes.

"What is it Oasis?"

"There is a pirate ship approaching...some kind of submarine...seems to be of malicious intent as they are only picking up speed as though to get us"

The captain narrowed his eyes.

"Pebble!" he yelled and the woman turned from where she was passing Penguin to another shipmate to take under. The woman rushed over and followed her captain to the main cabin.

Killer snarled as he was thrown into a small wooden room, but braced himself to catch the heart pirate as he too was thrust in, the guards closed the door and bolted it before moving away. Well if this wasn't square one. Killer moved Penguin to the floor just under him and actually went for the locked door with a rage, only to find it wouldn't budge. Storming over to the lifeless body, he gathered Penguin into his arms, dragged him over to the wall and slapped what he could see of his face lightly. Urging him to wake up with rough grunts. Penguin didn't stir and just as Killer was about to lay him on the ground he looked at the younger man's face...properly.

What had the captain meant before? Used to the labour of a slave? How would he know just looking at the man's face? Despite the circumstances, Killer was overwhelmed with a curious desperation like nothing he had ever felt before. He was so intent on knowing the answer that he propped the heart pirate higher against the wall and sat infront of him.

Getting onto his knees, he leant forward, one hand on the metal behind the man's head and the other going to tug up the yellow brim of his hat. The guilt the blonde felt was immense. Penguin had never asked to see his own face and that was fair. The man had never given indication he wanted his own identity being revealed. Why should Killer take advantage now? The massacre soldier actually gulped. Penguin would never know if he was quick. Surely. With a quick inhale, Killer thrust up his hat without it being completely removed from his head. Killer blinked a few times before a jolt ran through his spine. Oh god.

* * *

"They know we are going for them, they seem to be preparing, what are we going to do?"

Law narrowed his eyes. Pushing his freshly returned hat down on his head as a harsh wind blew over from the waves, spraying the two with seawater.

"Keep going, we need to get closer, hell we need to try and tell them we only want to talk"

"That ain't gonna happen Law, these look like a nasty bunch"

"Whatever happens, wait until we are closer" the heart captain snapped. Kid hissed and took a few steps forward.

"Well I don't wanna be fuckin useless when the time comes so I'm getting ready" Kid raised his arms and the submarine groaned at the slight pull of the magnetic force. Law actually watched the redhead as miraculously, a few old ship parts and weapons flung themselves up from the sea into the night sky before adding to his arms. Law kept ahold of his own sword as the magnetic pull tugged at it. He then looked back over at the ship.

"They are heading to us now, get ready"

"That's what I'm doing Law" Eustass sighed. The clanging and brittle twangs matching the surge of the current around them.

"Looks like they don't fancy negotiation, I'm going to-" the heart captain stopped and after a few seconds Kid glanced over at him.

"Err...Law?"

The dark haired man started breathing heavily then made short, choking noises. The redhead could only watch as Law stared at his hands before him, horror in his eyes as he then started screaming. Waving his hands about violently and screaming.

"Whoa, Trafalgar, what the fuck?!" Kid refused to drop his metal arms even as the hat-clad man's knees hit the metal surface of the submarine.

"Eh, eh! Snap out of it! What's wrong?!" Kid was panicking. The ship from up ahead was moving away and the captain of this one was losing his freaking mind. Furiously dropping his freshly magnetised weapons, it all fell back to the ocean with thundering splashes and the kid pirate ran over to the dark haired man.

"What's going on?!"

"My-my hands...they're gone, they're fucking gone, oh my god" Law was shaking, looking for his hands with the fear of a child. Eustass looked at his very real, visible hands and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't play games you bastard, they're right here, look we are losing them!" he pointed out to the sea, grabbing Law by the collar but the doctor just went weak and spluttered.

"Fuck, fuck-" he gasped downwards. He then snapped his dark eyes up to the redhead, meeting his golden-brown eyes momentarily before snapping his gaze to his large pale hands. Collecting them up in his own he went still with confusion and horror when he felt the calloused shape of fingers around his non-existent ones. And then slowly, he began to see the tattooed flesh of his precious hands.

Watching them appear slowly, Kid could only witness the light return to the older man's eyes and his body calm down.

"Look, they are there...okay? Calm your shit" Kid growled, but his voice was quieter and softer than usual and as he tried to move his hands from Law's, the doctor resisted and gripped his tighter. Kid stood, dragging Trafalgar with him but the lean man's legs gave way and he hit the ground hard. Bowing his head he exhaled ruggedly.

"We lost them, I'm sorry" he admitted and the redhead rolled his eyes and dragged the dark haired man close to pull him in his arms bridal style and got up, heading to the door.

* * *

**A/N: It's really hot today, unusual for Britain but great!**

**I know I said less Kid and Law but that moment, it just came to me! I ran out of space to continue with Penguin being unrevealed but I reckon it makes a pretty neat cliffhanger. And well what will we learn about Penguin!? I hope I make him out to be interesting or appealing to y'all, if it's not already obvious I am a sucker for build-ups when it comes to an intimate relationships.**

**-LAW09**

* * *

**"I can't wait" Guest: **Aww, your excitement put a smile on my face so thank you so much for the review!

**"Idea at the End" Guest: ***Exhales with relief* Oh, I am glad you think so, I was tentative about it because Law is such a composed person but I think something like that might momentairly tip him over the edge, It's good you liked the fear idea itself and your reasonings are exactly what I was aiming for! I am glad you are not confused with the switching between Kid/Law, Kil/Pen and that you are enjoying it, thank you so much for the review!

**"Law losing his Hands" Guest: ***Exhales with relief once more* I am very happy you think so, hahaha, I was nervous about what to choose so I'm glad you appreciate it, thanks so much for the review!

**yujonokage: **I love them together too! I can't remember what got me hooked but I think it's so sweet, it'd be so cool in the series if Kid/Law kept with their rivalry yet their first mates were in love, SQUEAL. I'm glad you like my writing and story, thanks for the review!

**Myde the Turk: **Mixed feelings are always good, ahah, I hope that what I decide for Penguin's appearance is remotely appealing or makes any sense, I am glad you are excited and anticipating! Thanks for the review!

**_Thanks to all my favouriters and followers!_**


	8. Raw Embrace

_Chapter Eight: Raw Embrace_

* * *

Killer moved his head in to inspect the tattoo of dark blue, near black thorns that ran diagonally over his right eye. Across his forehead and cheek the bold, opaque patterns went and without thought the blonde used his left, free hand to run a thumb over the inked feature. Short, dark eyelashes and mysterious eyes of colour Killer may never see. His hair was pale, pale grey and white. Short and soft, cropped even with a few tousled locks twirling out here and there.

But the main aspect was the tattoo. So very few had such a mark. The mark of the Blue Thorn Slavery System. Without a doubt the most intense, unstoppable, secretive human trade market there was. But...no way was Penguin part of it. No one ever got out, they were born and bred in there. Generations of people went through the system so...

Before the massacre soldier could think, the lashed lids fluttered and there was a glimpse of his eyes for a moment. Shit, Killer couldn't move quick enough, about to tug down his hat, Penguin weakly gripped his arm and opened his eyes properly. Taking it all in for a moment before his eyebrows raised and a vicious blush of horrified crimson flushed over his face. Killer's arm stayed beside his head and against the wall as Penguin curled into himself and tried to cover his face up. The blonde didn't move, not knowing what to do.

"I...I'm sorry" he stammered. He never stammered.

"Why?"

"...I invaded your privacy-"

"No, just...why would you do that? Why would you-" Penguin was trembling, slipping on the ground a few times as he tried to curl up even more.

"I know...I'm sorry...what the captain said...it-"

"What? What captain?"

Penguin took this chance to have a look around and his mouth fell open when he realised they were once again captured.

"Oh...oh god...where are we?"

"Captain HurstSand Mirage's Ship, he's selling us back to Captain Arabella Mint"

Penguin gave a jolt, a sudden sob startling the blonde who peered down to see Penguin's expression. Suddenly aware of the blood from the fresh head wound seeping down his left cheek, neck and shoulder.

"I'll sort your wound out"

"No"

Killer was taken aback. He knew he had crossed a pretty fine line but the guy was injured for gods sake. He couldn't expect to just bleed out. Especially as the man didn't seem interested in doing anything but curling up and shivering.

"Well you can't bleed out, so let me just bandage it"

"Look, no, please...just go away" Penguin pushed the blonde's hand away and tried to move away but Killer's arm was in the way so he just sunk into the wall.

"I don't care you know" A quietness settled in the room and Killer hoped for a moment that the younger man understood and believed him.

"...But you know and that's bad enough" Penguin replied. A simpering murmur alerted the kid pirate and he watched a few tears roll down the flushed face. Eyes widening beneath the mask he let the man have some space, leaning back a bit.

"I haven't tried revealing your face...s-so why would you...why would you..." he sobbed, loudly.

Penguin wasn't crying because of the involuntarily revelation of his face and tattoo alone, he was crying because he was still trapped, because he was to be sold, because he was probably going to end up as someone's sick sex toy, because it brought back memories of his time in the Blue Thorn Slave System, because he hadn't seen a single sign from his captain or crew and because he still feared Killer. The only man he had been with this whole time.

He was breaking down.

That's when Penguin grabbed the underneath of the white and blue mask and yanked it up roughly, dragging at Killer's face and over the top of his head. Killer all but threw the other man across the room as he reached for the loose helmet, Penguin watched him intently.

"How. Fucking dare you" Killer snarled, fastening the familiar mask back over his face with a spitting snarl. Words laced with venom.

"Now we are even" Penguin whispered. Killer was enraged. He had let the man in for a moment, dropped his guard and the bastard broke that by-god. The blonde moved as far as he could to the other side of the albeit small and dusty room but any distance was fine.

"Don't fucking come near me again, you hear?"

Penguin looked up, shoulders rigid.

"Excuse me? You breached my privacy!"

"So you act wrongly to make a right?"

"It was only fair you got a taste!"

"I'll make you taste nothing but your own blood if you don't shut your mouth"

Penguin was shaking again, from sheer anger. The audacity of this man. Penguin didn't care how fucking good he was with a pair of blades or how arrogant and proud he was next to his ruthless captain. Didn't he understand the basic principles of 'an eye for an eye'? Apparently not. Penguin curled into the wall and held his bleeding head with an unstable hand. He felt a little guilty, taking advantage of the calm situation but...he had been pissed. Pissed about his hat being taken off.

Unwillingly yelping at the searing pain in his shoulder. Killer didn't even wince. He had returned to the stone cold massacre soldier he always had been.

For a moment; for the dim-lit-split-second moment Penguin had to survey the other's actual facial features, he didn't seem like the Killer he had been named. With his almost charming half-scraped back half shaggy falling locks over his forehead, his thick arching eyebrows and actually rather slender nose. His eyes were different to what the heart pirate had expected, instead of the assumed blue, they were a deep, forest green. Stern and thoughtful in a way that could never be understood.

Killer must have seen his own eyes, when he first opened them and looked around. It had been absolutely nerve-shattering when he realised what was going on.

The door shuttered and a knocking sound was heard, making both men forget their problems and respond frantically. A guard entered and looked at them both from his looming height and before anything more could happen he turned to Penguin.

"Come with me, the captain wants you"

"F-For what?"

The guard paused and with a subtle side-cocking of his head, realised the hat-clad man was crying.

"Follow me" he simply claimed and Penguin shuddered. So desperate not to go. Killer didn't step forward to help as he was picked up and slung over the shoulder of the large man and taken out like a child having a tantrum. When the door was shut and locked. The silence was colder and more agonising than before.

* * *

Neither Kid nor Law spoke and the weight of pressure of who should speak first nearly crushed them. They were back in the small, seated control room. Law sitting with his head facing the ground sternly and Kid across the way, pouring himself another drink.

"We can catch em soon again you know" he offered finally and Law looked up so fast, Kid thought the small shot glass in his hand might shatter.

"But we missed maybe our only chance then, just because...just because of me"

Kid was a little startled, he knew Law to be laid back, devil may care if you will, but the opportunity to save his shipmate slipping through his fingers broke him more than the redhead would ever have thought.

"Seems whoever was on that ship had some pretty fucking weird powers, either that or you need more sleep Trafalgar" Kid was actually attempting to keep the mood up. Refusing to let go of any determination to rescue his own crew mate. Without Law being fully prepared, things would get nowhere.

"I don't know if you are just being sarcastic or trying to make me feel better but...thanks" Law told him weakly, by the sound of it he was appreciative of the redhead's brash attempts at moving conversation and progress forward.

But the intense fear from earlier, the fear of losing his precious, life-depending hands with their devil fruit ability and medical talents, his sword skills and general movement was tormenting. One of his worst fears and it had sent him into a frenzy with the night air and adrenaline from seeing the ship making him nauseous. Even so he was ashamed of his response infront of the wild, younger captain.

"If there's a chance that ship did have Killer and Penguin on then we should go after it, wait till they've docked off somewhere" Kid explained, standing up and wandering over to the wide blue screen after grimacing at the still oily blackness of the nightly ocean.

"There's an island coming up just North East so we'll try that one, if they don't go there then we'll just ask around...by which I mean threaten and force" Kid sneered and slipped the headphones on. Law watched him, startled. This new, mature and serious side of the redhead was bewildering to say the least and the doctor wondered if he really did have a 'mother mode'.

This theory only increased when Kid swirled round on the chair, simultaneously shrugging his coat off.

"Get some sleep in the meantime, use this if you want or a blanket or something...you were woken up before" he chucked the large attire to the older man who caught it swiftly. Law nodded in thanks but couldn't stop his analytical eyes raking over the broad, muscular frame of the other man. He was very well built and considerably attractive for such a childish brute. But the surgeon of death couldn't continue gazing as Kid spun back to the desk and started watching for a white blinking dot intently.

* * *

Penguin was dumped back into the room and the door bolted. Same old, same old. Killer didn't even raise a question to what had happened and the heart pirate didn't seem keen on sharing. Penguin sat by the wall, stretching one leg out whilst the other curled up. Staring at the ceiling corner infront of him he thought about the interrogation he just experienced.

He had been _requested _to confirm the identity of the blonde as the infamous massacre soldier 'Killer' from the crew of Eustass 'Captain' Kid from a discovered wanted poster. Penguin just stated the obvious and claimed it was indeed the same person. Something in his mind actually hoping it would deter them as the fearsome reputation could scare anyone. Then he wondered why he was worried about the older man's well being, after his last display of arrogance and ignorance.

The heart pirate had sat legs apart and arms crossed in an angered, pleased stance whilst going against Killer for a moment. It was nothing of a severe betrayal but what did they have between them anyway? The man had actually revealed his identity without second thought and then questioned him on it. It was just brutish and sent white hot fire through Penguin's veins. Captain HurstSand Mirage had sent him back with a sceptical look, thrown off by his lack of hesitation to going against what must be his escape-partner. Pebble; sitting on the desk behind the captain, shook her head with a shrug.

Now, back in what could only be described as a cell, the two sat in cold silence like the first day they met in that bunk room. The sudden revelation that he may end up back in that scratchy, narrow bed or worse, some grotty strangers bed made Penguin resort to his instinct to curl up and bury his head in his knees. Tears brimming in his bloodshot eyes once more and he sniffed angrily at his weakness. But he...he was so tired, and sick and-

"Why haven't you asked about me?" Killer spoke up, his voice painfully loud in the small, silent space.

"...What do you mean?"

"My face, you haven't said anything"

Penguin bit his lip and his heart lurched with a sharp weight. As if he didn't already have enough pressure on him.

"I didn't want to cross a boundary"

"You did when you removed my mask"

"And you crossed a pretty thin line when you pulled my hat off!" Penguin's voice raised involuntarily and he settled himself back down into a normal speaking tone after a few deep breaths. "What's there to ask about?"

"Why I have no scars?"

"...Why would I care about that?"

"Most people assume I wear it for hideous scars or markings on my flesh...but now you know I don't"

"...Why do you wear it then?"

Killer laughed bitterly and rested his head against the wall.

"That's for another cold, sickly night" he told the younger man.

That sentence triggered something off in Penguin the heart pirate would never anticipate. A raging fear and rage inside him as he dwelled on the fact there _would _be another cold, sickly night if he was dragged back into the slave business, or even back onto the Mint lady's ship. Why did he deserve this?!

Killer wondered if Penguin knew he was crying hysterically. He didn't seem to, too wrapped up in his thought's no doubt. But the trembling and rocking was making the blood from his head wound flow faster and Killer narrowed his eyes. Like fuck was he letting the guy bleed out. With a brief sigh, the blonde got to his legs, wincing at the tender soreness of his still injured knee and shuffled over to the heart pirate who so far was unaffected by his presence.

"Calm down, let me see your wound" he commanded harshly but Penguin made a high-pitched whimpering noise like a nervous animal. Killer knelt down and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Seriously, take a breath, you'll lose it if you carry on"

Then he did something Killer couldn't even begin to expect. He fell forward into the older man's chest and tenderly wrapped his arms around the broad muscular chest.

Killer's response was more shocking to him than it was to the heart pirate. He took one arm and wound it round the lean shoulders of the younger man, drawing him in with uncomfortable, unfamiliar movements. Penguin was considerably cool and it was a refreshing feel. His head sunk into his chest. Like a child he snuggled further for warmth and shielding. Killer hissed at the tear drops and blood stains no doubt ruining his clothes but the way the man smelt of frozen water and vanilla washed his negative aspects away.

Killer moved forward toward the wall and Penguin was moved back, holding onto Killer around the neck as he was let go in favour of Killer also leaning against the solid wood. Shuddering and sobbing, he started shuffling from the blonde.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry...It was impulse, it was wrong, I-"

The heart pirate was cut off when Killer thrust him into a nearly painful embrace.

What was he doing? He was Killer, the massacre soldier, on the crew of the infamous, high-bounty price pirate Eustass 'Captain' Kid. And he was holding this man like he was a lifeline. God, frequent imprisoning was making him soft. Certainly the softness of the younger man's body was driving him a little out his mind but like hell would he try anything else. He didn't even want to, not now. When things were as fragile as glass.

Penguin marvelled at how...firm the man was. It made him dreadfully self-conscious of his own lithe frame. Stronger than the wood and smelling just as rich. His tears were subsiding and he was calming down though the odd sob shook through his spine and the heart pirate would've sworn the tight vice around him got tighter with each tremble.

Killer remembered the younger one's eyes, just before he was shoved away after he had removed his hat. Unusually sharp, for someone who gave off such a..._soft _impression; Killer had expected the wide, bright eyes of a child yet they were nothing less than the eyes of a pirate. But bright they were, a dark grey outlining, and just edging the circle of his pupil was a shocking, nuclear blue.

When the guard returned to take them up to the top, the masked man was in the middle of wiping up the bitter flow of blood from the younger ones injury. The hat-clad man was holding a bundled piece of what looked like ripped up material and sure enough, the kid called Penguin had ragged ends to his once long grey sleeves.

"We're going, island in sight" the guard told them and they got to their feet after Killer had finished the knot. They walked single file down the narrow corridor up the stairs where the two were surprised to see very little of the crew. Only Pebble, Oasis, three or four guards and the captain. The night was a spread of black, with slithers of pale blue lights slipping through like glowing cracks of ice protruding from an Arctic ocean at night. How the sea matched the oceans in some ways was terrifying yet amazing.

Pebble walked up alongside Penguin who flinched a little but she sighed light heartedly.

"Don't worry, I ain't gonna bother you...bet you're wondering why hardly anyone decided to show up"

Penguin blinked under his hat and shrugged, glancing to Killer. The morning light was rising up over the horizon and sure enough the distinct crooked shape of an island was coming forth.

* * *

**A/N: BLUE THORN SLAVERY SYSTEM BELONGS TO ME and will be explained in more depth soon. I just thought it would be interesting that Law took Penguin in even when he was degraded, a little like the Jean Bart scenario. I don't have much reason for my idea to be honest, it just came to me and looks pretty good when I draw him.**

**Things are getting interesting, my sister was yelling at me since it was chapter eight and nothing drastically intimate or romantic had happened yet. So I made it happen. And more is going to happen. LOOK AT ALL THE CUDDLE AND COMFORT.**

**-LAW09**

* * *

**Fallen Seraphina: **It's a pretty long answer so I have PM'd you :) Thank you for the review!

* * *

_**Thanks to all my favouriters and followers!**_


	9. The Pebble and The Penguin

_Chapter Nine: The Pebble and The Penguin_

* * *

"I guess" Penguin muttered dryly.

"None too many are a fan of Miss Mint, if you used to belong to her like she said, you are probably pretty pissed about having to go back" she rolled her shoulders back and cracked her neck as she spoke. As though discussing the weather; which was cloudy and mild, with a seeping mist coming from afar, Killer's lip curled up over his teeth at the woman's lack of respect. Penguin was used to it and just smiled.

"You're probably right, so why give us up?" his voice was sad and quiet, with a hint of politeness which surprised the woman.

"Well I'm hardly in charge and to be honest kid, I've done this enough times not to be bothered by what the produce wants-"

"Oi, Penguin, quit chatting to Pebble...hey I like the sound of that, the pebble and the penguin!" Captain HurstSand Mirage burst out laughing and Pebble grinned, rolling her eyes.

"Very amusing, sir"

"Yeah, well we're are coming up now so make sure their cuffs are tight" he waved a nonchalant hand in their general direction. Pebble nodded to guards beside the two men and they roughly knotted the coarse rope into the heart and kid pirate's wrists.

"So Captain Arabella Mint was looking for us?" Killer inquired and Pebble nodded, face showing an impressed expression.

"Yeah, considering that bitch don't really get attached but I guess she got interested when she found out you have more money on your head than just a normal pirate..." the woman smirked. She then turned to Penguin with dull eyes.

"You were searched for so you could find us this guy if you had separated"

"Ah, feels great to be valued" Penguin breathed and Killer's shoulder's actually shook with a light chuckle.

* * *

Law sat up violently, hands gripping the coat laid across his body and breathing heavy and sore. Blinking a few times he didn't hear Kid at first.

"Whoa, calm your shit, nightmare?"

The doctor slowly turned to the redhead who sat in the main chair, looking over his shoulder at him with...concern? Law shook his head, reaching to rake tan fingers through the sweat-scuffed tangles.

"Yeah, something like that-what progress has been made?" he switched the topic quickly, not meeting the golden-brown gaze of the kid pirate for much longer. Ashamed by his terrorised nights being witnessed by someone else.

"...It's alright you know, considering you were fucking terrified about your hands before..." Kid looked away, lips pursed as he tried very hard to not let even a slither of compassion into his voice but Law heard it and stopped a small smile spreading on his face. When he didn't reply because of naturally being unable to think of a reply to such a comment, he didn't want to thank the older man for clarifying that _he _was okay with the older man being scared but it would feel wrong to snap back with sarcasm so he simply waited until Kid sighed and replied with an answer to the original question.

"None really, but we are nearly at the island, I was gonna wake you in fifteen minutes" he explained, gesturing to the blank screen. Law sighed and nodded.

"What is the island?"

* * *

Here they were, the island. Or "BucketSnatch" Island as it was apparently named. Killer had raised an eyebrow at the name the author had so poorly picked for a small isle somewhere in the distant ocean but his nerves were wound too tight to be sceptical for much longer. He couldn't see teeth pirate's ship at the moment yet even that didn't let relief seep through him. Shuffling ever so slightly closer to the intensely saddened heart pirate. Penguin didn't look up at him or even the island. Only stared at the wooden decking before him with those stony azure eyes.

It was thrilling in a way, that such a mild, mysterious man was shielded from the gaze of others but the massacre soldier knew what he looked like under the hat. That aspect of knowledge drew him closer to the younger man. Even if he was still somewhat pissed about Penguin ripping his mask off. His cheeks still ached a little from the rough material being forced up his face.

The anchor was thrust from the ship and who was present of the crew started bustling about with docking preparations. Pebble had left Penguin and Killer a while back and she could be seen tying up some of the sails. Captain HurstSand Mirage hobbled over to the prisoners and took their roped cuffs into his one hand. A bold move for such an elderly man but the massacre soldier doubted he would try anything yet, not with his knowing of the man's tormenting ability.

"Now it's going to be a quick, clean trade. I don't want any trying to 'run away' or attempts of attack" he told them with that grim grin and Killer stayed rigid and fierce while Penguin nodded submissively. Killer was starting to hate that, how the heart pirate would bow to anyone. He was better than that. The blonde got even more pissed when Captain HurstSand Mirage was pleasantly surprised by the obedience of the hat-clad man and rubbed his head with forced affection. Penguin grimaced and Killer had to control himself not to take a step forward between the two.

The wooden bridge was slapped across to land with a dry thud and the captain, Pebble, Oasis and the captives made their way down.

"Looks like she ain't here, what now captain?" Pebble observed and the older man shrugged.

"We just wait, maybe grab a drink or two to sip while we sit" he winked at Oasis who grinned.

"I'll be back in a second" he ran off eagerly and the captain laughed heartily, coughing roughly afterwards. Killer smirked, glad the old man seemed to be suffering in some way.

Moving up past the sea-front, they found a patch of grass above the sand and sat on it childishly. Killer and Penguin stood, more out of confusion than anything else.

"I wasn't kidding lads, sit down" he tugged at the rope and they both lowered themselves awkwardly onto the dew damp ground. Several minutes went by and turned into longer minutes, quarter of an hour and half an hour. Oasis had returned a while back and the three drank and chuckled over things while Killer and Penguin sat side by side, staring out the sea as the sun rose fast.

Killer's shoulders relaxed when Penguin lazily lay against his side, hands fastened together by the cuffs and the upper half of his face concealed with his tell-tale hat.

"Do you wear that even in summer?"

"It's not too bad, so yeah"

Penguin admitted it to himself mentally, hearing the albeit gruff but warm voice of Killer eased his rapidly pulsing heart. He was glad the blonde was okay being used as physical support because he needed to something to keep his trembling body upright. Things had been...unbalanced between them, if nothing else. With their tendencies to protect one another yet the consistent distance and personal-shields they used to hide from one another.

"Come on, she's here" Oasis called, getting to his feet and rubbing himself down before darting over the sand like a lizard to a painfully familiar ship.

Pebble marched over and dragged them back up by the collar of their tops. Standing awkwardly before straightening up, the two men looked out to the sea where the vessel of Captain Arabella Mint came forward. Killer suddenly wound his arm around Penguin's waist, surprising the heart pirate and he blushed hard. The blonde didn't seem to care, mildly surprised by his actions but more interested in the approaching threat.

"Screw this, we should run" he turned to hiss into Penguin's ear-well his ear flap-this only caused the pirate to blush even brighter and cough lightly.

"I-er...we can't!" the words settled in his mind and he gasped in return. Voice low.

"Quit plotting!" Captain HurstSand Mirage snarled. Penguin's shoulder's sagged and he kept his head down sadly. Killer unwound his arm slowly.

"He really that cute, _Killer_?" Pebble purred, walking up and draping her arms over the younger man's shoulder. He huffed in surprise and tried to support himself as she put all her weight on him. The blonde blinked and his fists curled.

"How do you know my name?" he asked harshly.

"We found your WANTED poster, dimwit, plus your little friend here confirmed it for us, such a gent" she stuck her tongue out. Penguin's heart thudded with horror when she admitted his slight betrayal.

"I mean, _I _don't care; it's pretty impressive and all, but Captain Mint will be awfully pleased" Pebble seemed distasteful as she spoke of the green haired woman. Killer wasn't really listening, he was thinking about what the heart pirate had done.

Looking down at Penguin whose saddened expression stung ever so lightly. Snapping his hidden eyes back up to the woman, he spoke in a low grunt.

"Get off him"

Pebble's wide eyes blinked twice, looking at the hat clad man beneath her. Penguin was just surprised that Killer was still helping him after the newly discovered information.

"When he's so comfy, I hardly think so" she chuckled darkly, tracing a fingertip over the top of his hat. Penguin went rigid and Killer controlled himself enough not to take a step forward.

"You know, I always imagine you'd have fluffy brown hair" the woman's fingers gripped the yellow brim of his hat and all it took was for Penguin to gulp.

Killer flew at the woman, knocking her down with impossible speed and grabbed Penguin, flinging him onto his back where the younger man gasped with the wind being crushed from his lungs but held onto the older man with all his life as Killer started running. Over the bank and into the small town. Killer's deep brown shoes hitting the ground with a fierce speed. Pausing for something of a split second behind a house, he hoisted Penguin further up his back. A difficult feat for someone in cuffs.

"I can run with you!" he squirmed in protest and Killer dropped him.

"Keep up" he commanded with a deadpan voice. Penguin froze for a moment until nodding. Glancing around quickly he stopped when he saw a cluster of trees further up the island past the houses and a small field.

"There" he told the blonde who looked at their intended location.

"It'll be risky running across that open space" he added with logic and Killer grinned beneath his mask.

"Better get armed then"

They turned round the corner, they could hear Pebble, the captain and even Oasis yelling but the two were soon far from the sea front, finding their way into the inner town. It was quiet in such early hours of the morning and Killer pinpointed a small guards office. Darting in after snapping the lock; another impressive occurrence, they found a small heavy metal pillar and Killer caught Penguin's wrist - placing it over the cold surface. Telling the heart pirate to remain still. The hat-clad man didn't have time to protest as a small, yet razor sharp hammer pounded into the thick chain.

SNAP. Penguin let the restraints fall loose and he tossed them into a scrap bin before completing the same task for the blonde. The air was tense but they were pumped with too much determination and adrenaline to turn back now. Once Killer was free he returned to the jittery Penguin with swords and guns.

"Take a sword as well, even if it's not your style, you need something sturdy"

"I-I prefer to fight hand to hand-"

Penguin hardly managed to make his point as the blonde swerved round the corner and started running again. Straight for the field with no hesitation.

The heart pirate was nearly impressed with the ruthless courage of the kid pirate but his heart was thudding too painfully with the thrill of the chase. He was god-damn terrified. Starting to follow after, legs feeling like lead and like he couldn't possibly run but the grass was moving around him and the trees were getting closer, so he _was_ picking up speed.

* * *

"BucketSnatch Island...small time, make small metal appliances and so forth...definitely my division" Kid sneered. Sinfully grinning and leaning back in the chair. Law sat up on the edge of the seat nearby, Kid's coat draped over his shoulders. He listened in with interest.

"...I think we should miss it, there's no way they would dock so soon after attacking a supply ship, it would be too risky"

"Unless they're big time, then they wouldn't be bothered"

Law had a sneaking suspicion that was often a component of the redhead's logic after he went around trashing every inanimate and animate thing in a ten mile radius.

"I don't want to waste time though so we need to look around fast, they could be anywhere by now" Law stood up, the large attire falling off his shoulders and he left with long strides, grabbing a nearby speaker.

"All Crew-Member's to the main deck as soon as we have surfaced" his voice was clear, loud and firm and he let go of the small metal device before telling his navigators to head for the surface. Kid followed through, leaning against the door and hiding the fact he was using all his bodily strength to keep himself upright as the same upward surging motion thrust the submarine to daylight.

Kid went down to retrieve two from his own crew as they went to the top. Stepping over the damp surface of the main deck. Many of Law's overall clad pirate members took a step or two back with a start when they saw the unfamiliar, infamous Eustass 'Captain' Kid step next to their captain accompanied by two fearsome looking crew mates. Swinging his blade out and over his shoulder, Law's usually laid-back expression was contorted into one of worrisome strain and frustration.

"Right! When we come up to this next island, this group-" he divided so many into a cluster. "Will stay on the ship and get it ready for a swift set off when we come back from the island, with or without Penguin" he commented at the end with a saddened tone but continued nonetheless, even after Kid had interrupted with a gruff.

"And Killer" to which many turned to one another with confused or anxious mutters.

"Whilst this group will accompany me and Captain Kid onto the island where we will commence a thorough search for either Penguin or Killer, or any indication to their whereabouts. Do not waste time" he finished before dismissing everyone with a wave as everyone saluted or nodded.

Kid turned to his more minor set of crew-embers.

"Heat, you can come with me onto the island whilst you stay on the ship and keep things in check and who knows, Killer or the Penguin guy might spot it and come rushing over" he claimed, smiling grimly and both nodded.

Looking out over the ocean where the sea spray spattered over his lips, he licked the salty taste from his skin and narrowed his eyes. The island was in definite view and only a few other ships; mere shadows, sailed in the distance. Boat were naturally docked up at the island but from where they were at this time, he couldn't make out any significant features.

"I swear to the gods if we don't find at least one of them or a clue I am going to destroy half of the fucking island"

"A clue? You make this sound like a full out mystery" Law came up beside him, squinting his eyes at their upcoming destination.

"Isn't it?" Kid inquired bluntly and Law chuckled. Eustass 'Captain' Kid was starting to get pretty pissed off with how charming the creepy doctor's laugh was.

* * *

Diving into the undergrowth, Penguin braced his body for the impact and huffed loudly as he felt thick mud and foliage hit his back. Slightly straining his wound making him grit his teeth but the adrenaline meant he quickly shook off any pain or distress and looked around for Killer. The blonde was getting to his feet a few yards away and they met each other's gaze in synchronisation and Penguin instinctively gestured for them to move forward.

"They'll expect us to hide in the trees, we have to find some kind of underground hiding place" he told the masked man as they began running alongside one another.

By running, I mean they were stumbling and leaping over branches and leaves as they got deeper and deeper into what seemed more like a small jungle than a forest. Killer pondered for a second at most.

"Fair enough" he complied and it only took a few more meters of heading through the trees before Penguin noticed a hole beneath a fallen log filled with damp leaves and dirt.

"K-Killer!" he called softly and the kid pirate was next to him in a split second.

"Quick, go, I can hear them" he told the heart pirate as he swiftly slid into the depths. The heart pirate followed warily and managed to awkwardly conceal his body with the nearby shrubs.

"Can you move up a little?" he muttered absently peering out, then turned to the blonde. Oh wow they were close. Oh god.

Well to be graphic about it, Penguin kneeling in the dirt yet his torso was against Killer's chest and his hands either side of his waist.

"I honestly can't" the blue and white masked man replied and Penguin scowled at the smirk he could hear.

"Shame" he responded with a sigh, trying to make himself a little more comfortable when they heard footsteps and talking above them.

"They gotta be in one of these trees" Oasis called to Pebble with a growl. Killer snapped his head down to Penguin with a specific tilt that Penguin smiled back to. Killer was impressed with the heart pirate's logic and initiative. He was also secretively appreciative of the near impossibly soft frame of the younger man as he kept himself rigid with fear as their enemies continued to discuss and search a few yards away if that.

But by holding his breath and leaning up ever so slightly, Killer was soon satisfied they had left and relaxed his body. Penguin did the same.

* * *

**A/N: My sister is making a right racket upstairs and I don't know why! WHERE'S THE BROOM. **

**I can't believe I struggled with the plotline mid-way and thought 'oh god, better cut this chapter short' and then I got an idea and wrote too much! So I will continue this deliciously close awkwardness in the next chapter.**

**Come on, at some point there would be a small space situation with both of them. Hehe.**

**-LAW09**

* * *

**Slightly Twisted: **In retrospect, it does seem more appropriate that it be considered a deterent, but I guess Sandhurst is used to big names and unless he has personally been in conflict with them he does not consider them worth being afraid of, it's a foolish trait on his behalf but I'm glad you looked into the true logic of it, haha, Kid is indeed very violent and who knows, Sandhurst may discover that sooner rather than later...thanks for the review!

**xxXxx: **Aww, I nearly missed you! Thanks for the review, I'm glad you are still enjoying it :)

**ShivaVixen: **Having replied to you in the following chapter, at the moment I can say thanks for the review and any Small Space Situation is excellent so maybe I shall involve such a scene, thanks for the review!

**_Thanks to all my favouriters and followers!_**


	10. The Urge to Remove Limbs

_Chapter Ten: The Urge to Remove Limbs_

* * *

Killer couldn't help it. With a masked smirk he flipped the younger man over and effectively underneath him, embedded into the curved earth beneath the log. Penguin gasped and tried not to sink too far into the mud as the massacre soldier straddled him above, in a similar position to before with roles reversed.

"That's for confirming my identity" he hissed and the heart pirate went rigid once more. Gulping and lifting his hands in defense.

"Look, they already thought it was you...I-I was pissed you had taken my hat off and...and what was the point of lying? They practically kn-knew it...it was-" he faltered as Killer pressed his helmet forward and Penguin sunk further into the dirt.

"Err...sorry" he muttered, tugging his hat down over the hot blush on his cheeks.

Killer grunted with an actually humoured chuckle and started to move off the younger man when he stopped, then ducked down even closer than before and Penguin yelped.

"Shh" Killer hissed and they both listened as footsteps returned above them.

Time moved with an unbearably slow pace as Penguin tried to ignore his body being trapped between the earth and the kid pirate and the fact he was becoming rather claustrophobic at the fact he couldn't move. He was usually okay with small spaces but the fear and the moment left him trembling and breathing hard. Oh god his head was swimming and his vision was beginning to flicker with light. Killer turned to him silently and under the helmet his eyes widened at the younger man's growing state. He was shuddering and his mouth parted with a dry breath.

"Calm down" he whispered and held the other close as Penguin shuffled to move his arms and shift his legs but he couldn't and he panicked. Jolting suddenly, Killer swore mentally.

"...Mommy!" a childish voice called and both of them went still with surprise.

"Mommy I heard something!"

"Pentria, come out of there!" a female voice called from some way away and the padding footsteps darted away. Silence returned and Killer slowly turned to the still trembling Penguin.

But he was trembling with laughter now, able to move his right leg enough to sedate himself and with the adrenaline of terror gone he was giggling, chuckling then laughing loudly. Killer actually joined in with low laughter.

"Sorry about that, just panicked but...but ahahaha...a little girl...a bloody...little girl" Penguin breathed rough between his laughing and Killer went quiet, watching the smile grow on the other's face with a heavy blush from the strain of the whole situation. Penguin also went quiet and just looked up into the dark holes of Killer's mask and his eyelids fluttered low as Killer moved close again, arm winding under his back, lifting him up whilst the other...

With a swift movement the blonde lifted his mask above his nose and before Penguin could take in what could be seen of his appearance, he kissed him.

Penguin made a muffled sound of shock before his eyelids closed under the brim of his hat and his hand loosely, weakly gripped Killer's shirt as the blonde tilted his head down and kissed him hard and slow. Only parting when there wasn't enough air in his lungs. But as soon as he inhaled fast, giving the lightheaded Penguin no time to speak or think, he dove back in. The younger man tasted like seawater and warmth. Not so gently running his tongue over the seam of his lips opening them to slip said tongue into his mouth.

Penguin softly whimpered and didn't move for a moment until Killer lapped at his tongue with a velvety pace and he eventually returned the action. His body was unbearably warm, what with the enclosed space and the hot blooded man above him. His blush was fierce on his face and his eyes were heated with pleasured tears and general dizziness.

Killer moved away, a thin trail of saliva breaking quickly as the distance between them grew, the blonde stayed staring at the plush, damp, swollen red lips of the other as Penguin tried to follow him, managing to tug the blonde back with several light pecks to his lips. Killer lifted him close, eliciting a delighted mewl and quiet moans from the hat clad man. Penguin wound his arms tightly around the broad shoulders of the other and Killer smirked into the kiss. Who knew the mysterious heart pirate would be so audible. Backing down and taking in deep breaths, Penguin marveled what an interesting time, place and person to receive a kiss.

Penguin went very, very still then.

Good lord he had just kissed Killer. The massacre soldier, a member of Captain Kid's crew, oh god.

"Sorry" Killer mumbled when he saw the frozen shock on the heart pirate. But Penguin just smiled coyly and lifted a hand to hide the dopey expression. Killer took the apology back there and then when he saw how fucking adorable the other could be and had to restrain himself from another kiss when he slipped his mask down quickly and looked out, crawling out, helping the younger man. Brushing their clothes down they said nothing to one another.

"We should...keep going...or...no we can't head back to the harbour...will captain have found us yet? Or yours? I don't know, lets-" Penguin couldn't control his speech, his tongue was heavy and his head spinning.

"We'll stay here for a bit and wait for the initial threat to be over, considering Captain Arabella Mint's interest in my potential price, they won't leave so soon, we might need to set up camp or stay awake tonight"

Killers mind _immediately _jumped to the idea of what could possibly keep them up that night but with an unnoticeable shake of his head, he knocked the thought from his mind.

Most of it anyway.

* * *

"We're docking, go as planned" Law commanded into the speaker before slipping his hat on top his head and starting to head out into the corridor onto the main deck. Kid actually pushed past him and opened the tight suction door with one strong arm as they headed out into the early morning daylight.

Looking over at the fairly basic island, one thing caught the redhead's attention like a gunshot.

The pirate ship from before and a ship that matched the description of one of the witnesses on the stop-off island. Both of them? Which one was the real culprit? Was it a matter of alliance and business? Kid relayed the information to Law who narrowed his eyes at the presence of the two ships they had been in heavy pursuit with.

"We need to go over inconspicuously...quick, come with me"

"I swear to god Law, if you tell me to follow you one more time" Kid didn't mind complaining as they walked with long strides back into the ship, if he was talking while they moved, no time was being wasted.

Captain HurstSand Mirage was vaguely aware of the unusual yellow submarine that had docked nearby and it took him a few minutes to realise it was the same one as before.

"Well I'll be dammed, I wonder what they want"

"Wouldn't mess with them old man, heard they pretty rough" a voice spoke up and the captain and the man accompanying him; another older fellow with bright white hair and a long pipe seeping from his mouth; his name was Drainpipe, looked to the two who were sitting on a wall near their ship.

"And where did you two come from?" Drainpipe muttered with a raised eyebrow.

The one was a very large pale man with brown cloth wrapped around his forehead and over his hair, he was shirtless with just a pair of rugged brown trousers and black boots on. A long fish net was thrown over a shoulder. The man beside him was of a much more lithe frame with scruffy black hair and shades on. He wore a too-large brown coat with fur around the collar and a thin black shirt beneath with a pair of tight fitting black trousers and was barefoot.

"Take a guess, old man, we live here" the pale man snarled, looking out to the sea as he spat on the ground. His friend looked at him for a second before turning to the captain and pipe-smoker.

"Who are you?" he inquired, voice much softer and Captain HurstSand Mirage actually took his lean, sun-kissed tanned body in with an appreciative smirk. He could introduce Arabella to this guy.

"Captain HurstSand Mirage, just docking off for business" he smiled slyly and the man smiled back.

"Who is there to do business with on BucketSnatch?" he asked, voice nothing but a purr. The older man liked this one considerably more than his friend.

"Well if you must know, with a lovely young lady on that ship there...want to meet her?"

"Would she meet with us?" the dark haired man asked incredulously, turning to his companion with surprise and the fishnet carrying one shook his head.

"Screw off, like hell we'd be of use"

"No, I insist...you may even be able to help us with our search?"

Law perked up at that, search? He knew in an instant the man found him interesting in more ways than one and decided to play on that. Standing up, Kids coat he had borrowed brushed against the ground. With a stretch, Law let his abdominal muscles show beneath the thin material of his shirt. Watching the captain's eyes glance at the 'unintentional' display.

"Then it'd be an honour, if only for a bit since we don't often meet new people here...and what kind of search? I know this island like the back of my hand so might be of help" as if to emphasise he twisted a finger-less gloved hand from side to side in front of him. The captain smirked and took that hand in his.

"That's perfect" he said, lowering the hand and letting go. Law kept smiling all the while desperate to whip out his "Room" and chop the other limb from limb.

"Well it's actually two criminals we are looking for, escaped off the lady's ship not two days ago if that, a white and blue masked man and a younger man with a pretty distinct hat saying 'Penguin'...you know anything?"

Kid jolted at the information and was about to decide that was all he needed to hear to pummel the guy when Law audibly pondered.

"Hrmm..." tracing a finger on his lower lip he turned to Kid. "You seen anyone like that?"

Kid suppressed a sigh and looked over at the town.

"Nah, would remember"

Even if Law could tell the other was reluctant, he had to admire Captain Kids acting skills.

"Sorry, can't say we have but we'll keep an eye out for you"

"So you live here?"

Law blinked twice under the sunglasses (he borrowed from Shachi's personal collection) why was this man indulging in small talk?

"Yeah, my whole life, it'd be great to move out soon" he replied with slight slow caution but an amiable smile on his face at all times.

_'That could be arranged'_ Captain HurstSand Mirage thought mentally and slid a small tongue over his lower lip for a second.

"Anyway, let us carry on to the lovely Captain Arabella Mint"

So it was her, she was the business partner. Law smiled and gestured Kid to follow him.

"Come on _Stu_" he called and the redhead went still, composing himself into his given role shortly after but he glared at the older man.

"Two seconds _Garth" _he replied and smirked as Law's lower lip went tight. Throwing the quickly stolen fishing net off his shoulder's he stepped down from the wall and also stretched, though for no one's personal entertainment. If anything the older captain was mildly horrified with the raw strength in the younger man's physique.

"Garth? An interesting name" he complimented as he walked alongside the heart captain. Drainpipe quirked an eyebrow once more when Garth's friend burst out in silent laughter.

"Thank you...and these two men...they are criminals?"

"Afraid so, so we need to catch them as soon as possible"

"I hope so, I don't want anything happening to BucketSnatch-" Law trailed off sadly and gritted his teeth when the older man slunk a hand onto his shoulder.

"Of course not, it is our top priority...now Captain Arabella Mint's ship is just over there" Law looked up to see the previously described sea vessel come into close view and he scanned for sign of the eccentric captain.

"So you are friends with the cap' of this ship?" Kid walked up to the other side of Captain HurstSand Mirage who flinched at his proximity.

"Indeed, not particularly close but always familiar in business"

"What business...if ya don't mind me asking?" Kid leered in with a sinful smile at the smaller man who pursed his lips.

"Product trading and selling" was all he said and Law felt sick to his stomach. Produce? Human's get a label slapped on them with a price tag and he calls it produce.

"That's good, so why are you chasing after criminals?"

The man seemed pleased he was being addressed by Law and could only too happily answer.

"Used to be a bounty hunter in my old days, couldn't resist the thrill" he chuckled. "Ah, we're here...hey, hey Arabella!" he yelled up at the 'White Knife' a few Teeth pirate watched him with surprise and their green haired captain soon came down the bridge with a scowl.

"If you haven't found them, Mirage, quit bothering me"

"That's no way to treat a business partner Miss Mint, besides this young man-I mean these young men were awfully interested in meeting you" he winked and the dark eyed woman raised an eyebrow, turning to the man on the older captain's right. A young, lithe thing with nice skin and soft looking hair. She smiled.

"How lovely, do they know anything about our search"

"We do madam, but we haven't seen the criminals you are looking for, will keep an eye out though" Law gave her a charming salute and a true grin spread on her white painted lips.

"How noble of you" she muttered softly. Then saw the larger man accompanying Captain HurstSand Mirage.

"Who's this?"

"Stu" was all she got from the muscular man. Despite his seemingly gruff attitude, he had magnificent physique.

"Nice to meet you" she shrugged all the while calculating how hard it might be to smuggle him onto her ship.

* * *

"Shouldn't we try to find proper shelter? It will be cold at night...Is it too risky to try the town?" Penguin asked and Killer thought about it.

"I don't know..." he sighed. His back was sore and his leg was starting to itch painfully. Whatever they did he wanted to rest soon.

"Sorry...I know you're tired, I am too" Penguin apologised, rubbing a hand over the exposed skin of his forearm. Killer turned to him with surprise and smiled.

"It's hardly your fault, let's go" he gestured to the man to come to his side and the heart pirate happily did. Moving to the outskirts of the forest, they knelt and looked out to the town.

"Over there" Killer hissed and Penguin followed his gaze to where Captain Arabella Mint and Captain HurstSand Mirage were conveniently stood together infront of her ship talking to two men Penguin hadn't seen before.

"They're occupied but their goons aren't, we still have to be careful" Penguin reasoned and the blonde nodded.

"We'll go to the closest house and stay there for now, they must have checked all buildings at this point" Killer decided.

Penguin sighed and sat on the earth once more, pulling the short branches of a bush infront of him to hide. Itching his ankle absently he wasn't prepared for the soft kiss next to his wounded shoulder and turned to Killer with another blush, how much blood was being drained from the rest of his body in order to flush through his cheeks?!

Killer chuckled, pulling his mask down as Penguin opened his mouth once or twice as though to reply but decided on silence and tugging the yellow brim of his hat down again. A habit it seemed during times of his anxiety.

The blonde was just a little bewildered he could do that now, considering the former reaction the younger man didn't seem to have too much of an issue with his newly intimate actions and the idea of going further with the other sent a wild excitement through the mind of the massacre soldier. He had undeniably grown closer to Penguin throughout their days and nights of capture, escape and running. Killer didn't grow close to many but despite his nickname indicating something of a cold nature, Penguin was anything but and the blonde had easily warmed up to the heart pirate.

Penguin on the other hand was very bewildered with the fact Killer knew he could do intimate stuff like that now, anytime he wanted. Penguin knew he had given no indication of disliking or disapproving the certainly unfamiliar actions and didn't plan on it. That kiss had been the single most mind-blowing thing he had been through. In terms of pleasant mind-blowing things, because being thrown into the sea, slashed with a sword, hit with a rock and generally being thrown about had been mind-blowing in its own way.

Killer had been there the whole time, even early on when the only relationship between them was a deal that whoever's captain came first would take them both. Speaking of which, the heart pirate wondered if Captain Trafalgar Law or Kid would ever find either of them.

* * *

**QUICK REPLY to ShivaVixen: **Could you clarify what you mean? Ahah, thanks for the review though :)

**A/N: A lot of Kid and Law but for Killer and Penguin SMOOCHIES OR WHAT. I know, kinda threw you into it but I sure as hell assume you ain't upset about that. Who knew Killer was such an intimate dork. Penguin is too cute for words, he is going to blush himself to death at this pace though.**

**I was chuckling through Kid and Law's disguise sequence. It will actually lead somewhere productive but it took me forever to think of fake names that would not only piss each other off but be part of their own. "Eustass" - "Stu". **"**Trafalgar" - "Garth" not bad eh?**

**Yeah, Captain HurstSand Mirage is considerably more creepy in this but it's all part of the plot. So see you next time!**

**-LAW09**

* * *

**ShivaVixen: **Ahh, thank you for the clarification! And as mentioned before I will maybe try inco-orperating something like that later! Sorry I missed the joke ahahha, thank you for praising my updates! (I'm surprised myself) thanks for the review!

**AriesDanger24: **AAHHHGG, THANK YOU! ahaha, I actually went back once I had written the _sexual tension _to write more! ahah, aww, that's too much praise, this review made me grin all freaking day so thank you! Your fanfiction is great and it will only improve to become greater! Thanks so much for the review!

**_Thanks to all my favouriters and followers!_**


	11. Brown and Red Wraps

_Chapter Eleven: Brown and Red Wraps_

* * *

"Well we must be going, if we see either of the criminals we will tell you immediately" Law nodded politely, moving away from Captain HurstSand Mirage and gesturing for Kid to follow.

"Yeah, nice to meet ya" he shrugged, making sure the brown material over his head was secure and hiding his tell-tale bright crimson hair.

"Please, stay awhile" the young woman stepped down, a smirk adorning her thin features.

"Why for?" Kid inquired, voice innocent and surprised but eyes questioning why they would waste time on two villagers. Captain Arabella Mint caught onto this just a little and looked somewhat taken aback but turned to Law with more hope.

"This search is awfully tiring and the company of others is always welcome aboard my ship, are you not interested?" she tried. The doctor blinked twice. All this attention being drawn to him was becoming tedious and quite frankly, disturbing.

"In all honesty I would rather-" he stopped himself when a thought came to him. What if they could take out this ship from the inside and prevent them being a threat. Then he could find Penguin and Killer without disruption or fear.

"Join a lovely host for companionship than get back to work" he laughed lightly, the redhead turned to him incredulously.

"Would it?" he muttered, stepping forward.

"Of course, it'll be easier to find criminal's after a _rest_, wouldn't you say" he replied with a smile and he was surprised how quick the other caught on.

"I guess"

* * *

It was late noon when the town finally started to get busy, there was some talk over the guard's office being broken into and Killer was surprised no one else had come out to pursue them. In fact, he had seen Captain Arabella Mint leave into her ship with the two men she had been talking with. The blonde was perplexed with the sudden relationship between her and a couple of townsmen but it provided a decent opportunity for him and Penguin to run.

"We should go now-"

"Why don't we disguise ourselves?"

Killer blinked down at the heart pirate who had his fingers curled at his chin in thought.

"I doubt we could do much with our appearances"

"We could, we just need to get to a house..." he looked around.

"You are suggesting we steal?" Killer smirked and Penguin started slightly.

"No! Just...look for stuff"

They soon sped over the short expanse of field to the back of a house, with laboured breathing and suspicious eyes they waited a few moments before deciding no one was coming after them.

"Right...err..." Penguin was speaking more to himself out of jittery nerves rather than anything else. Under the shadow of his hat his eyes widened when he saw a general store across the town. Random ship parts and tools, they could work with that.

"Stay here" he told the kid pirate who was going to protest when the younger man darted across the way, alerting a few people but generally not drawing too much attention. Apart from when he bumped into a crowd of young men who scowled at the rough looking lad before going on their way. Killer watched, nerves on edge as he entered the store. What was he doing? After a few minutes he came back out, carrying a small bag of things over his shoulder. He walked with a slower pace now, keeping it casual.

Approaching Killer he exhaled a long breath.

"Okay, I didn't find much so we gotta work with what we got as well" he commented.

"How did you even get it?"

"I...I pick-pocketed those guys I bumped into-" Penguin muttered fast and quiet, blushing a little. The kid pirate raised an eyebrow with mild admiration. Pulling out some scraps and items, Killer went to inspect them vaguely. Wraps of material, bandages, rope, some knives and other short tools. The heart pirate was certainly intriguing with his method. Killer heard said heart pirate gulp involuntarily loudly for a moment and glanced up. Eyes widening beneath his mask and his whole body recoiling.

Penguin finished taking off his hat and blinked at the glaring sun for a few moments, surveying the blurry blue sky under the shade of his hand before looking at the long wind of greyish white bandage in his hand.

Feeling his forehead for the tell-tale tattoo he unwound the material.

"Let me" Killer offered, voice rasped to his own surprise when he spoke. Penguin nodded and passed him the bandage. Shuffling forward – they were kneeling on the ground anyway – he lifted the short tufts of pale hair away to thread the material around his head like he had had a recent injury. Ignoring the slightly matted but undeniably attractive whitish -grey locks under his fingers he finished the knot.

"Your wound is looking better, but you can get your captain to look at that when you get back" Killer commented and Penguin nodded. A few moments of silence occurred until Penguin clapped his hands together softly.

"Well...that's that" Penguin laughed nervously, even more so when Killer's hand didn't remove from his head and trailed down to cup his jaw, through the holes of the mask he was admiring Penguin's exposed eyes, the thick grey outing and the shocking blue just around his pupil*.

"You don't need to remove your mask...well it would help...I was thinking we cover the lower half of your face with this" Penguin managed. Lifting up what looked like a pale grey scarf.

"That's fair, as long as I'm not 'Killer', it doesn't bother my identity...but..." he removed his hand from the younger man's jaw and lifted up a thick strand of his flaxen hair, Penguin paused.

"I was thinking we tie it back but would much difference be made...oh I don't know" he sighed, looking down, eyes showing the defeat he felt and his teeth gritted in frustration.

"This would be so much easier if we didn't have Captain creep and creep after us" he snarled.

"We can make this work, don't think about them, your idea is fine" Killer told him, comfort not one of his strong points, but advice, definitely so.

Penguin smiled at him for a moment and the blonde was thrown off by how handsome he looked for a moment.

"Okay, let's just...finish me first" he mumbled. Looking down at himself expectantly as though a disguise would appear there and then.

"Remove your shirt"

"Eh?! When I said finish me off I didn't-" he stopped when he saw the confused tilt of Killer's helmet. "Sorry" he breathed and Killer explained himself.

"It's different, they won't take you for the bold type...I'll keep mine on, they can recognise my bare torso"

Penguin would have blushed harder if not for the older man's methodical tone as he was amazed at his steady tone. Penguins statement had very much thrown him off.

"I guess" he muttered, but his arms wound around himself protectively. Even so he tentatively started tugging off the ripped-sleeve top, pulling his trousers up higher each time as though it would cover him.

"Hey, you're not that bad-" Killer started light-heartedly in hope to calm the insecure pirate when he noticed the thick deep blue thorn tattoo circling the younger one's waist.

"Exactly" was the unquestioned reply and the blonde gritted his teeth with barely concealed anger. One day, one day he would find out Penguin's past in the Blue Thorn Slavery System.

But for now he took off his own mask and pushed his heavy blonde locks from his eyes, tugging on the scarf so it masked his nose, mouth and jaw. Penguin looked up at his deep forest green eyes and their gazes locked for a second.

"Sorry"

"You shouldn't be, boundaries have more or less been crossed at this point" was the stern answer but Killer didn't seem too bothered by being so exposed, which he should have. He cared even less when he took this slight facial freedom to his advantage.

"I guess I can cover the marking up with this" Penguin lifted up a surprisingly flattering red wrap and tested it by knotting it around him clumsily. Killer leant forward to assist but intentionally lowered the young man to the wall, slipping the newly applied scarf off so he could brush his lips over the centre of the heart pirate's chest. Penguin didn't move and only gasped as fingers trailed down the sides of his body, strong and firm, holding his waist as Killer kissed each thorn on the tattoo.

"S-Stop it, not here"

"Somewhere else?" Killer challenged with a spark in his usually dark eyes and Penguin's blush was enough to answer that.

"Just...quit it" he mumbled off to the side, abdomen undulating under the unbearably wonderful touch the other placed on him. It was too warm and Penguin's eyes were drooping.

"Please, come on Killer we need to-ah" a harder kiss to a sensitive area of his waist caused him to release the soft sound and Killer was to his mouth in an instant, hands keeping his lower half down whilst he tugged Penguin's lower lip gently. Moving away he returned the mask to his face and worked on his own disguise as though nothing had happened whilst the heart pirate regained his breathing and decreased his heart rate. Adjusting the wrap properly this time, covering the tattoo and pale pink lips marks. God knows he would never get used to that.

* * *

Captain Arabella Mint decided the lithe bodied man would do well as a slave and may even fetch a decent price. She imagined the money she would gain if she finally caught the blonde bastard and sold them at the same time. A fine amount she believed and she had to restrain herself from laughing manically as she looked on her guests who cautiously sipped freshly poured drinks.

"You are too kind Miss Mint" Law told her, having learnt her name earlier using it with a voice like silk. He knew what he was doing and personally Kid didn't like it, rolling his eyes and keeping the grip around the small glass in his hand from smashing the fragile material.

"So what do you do on the island?"

"Just basic work, my mother and father I never knew and my older sister moved out some time ago, Stu and I live together" he replied, flawless, followed with a fluid swig of his drink. The dark eyed woman blinked twice but smiled.

"I see...if you don't mind me commenting so bluntly, a fairly dull existence wouldn't you say?"

"No offence taken, it is indeed"

"Would you travel with us?"

Kid choked loudly and had to beat his chest with a fist before he could breathe properly.

"Sorry about that, easily shocked Stu is..." Law chuckled nervously all the while wondering why the hell the redhead got so wound up. Then he let what the woman had offered sink in.

"With you?"

"Of course, I did say that" she smiled, leaning forward to pour Stu some more of the drink he had mostly spat back out. Kid nodded grimly with thanks. But even he could tell Law agreed with his silent reaction, it was moving too fast, she was too outward.

"I don't think I could, as much as that offer is amazing, I do have a life here, though dull it may be" Law tried to use polite, long words to get himself out of this one, he didn't want to push this conversation, he wanted to explore the ship.

"I dunno Garth, it might be cool" Kid shrugged.

"But I wanna look round the ship first" he added, turning to the green haired lady who was bewildered at the whole ordeal but nodded quick.

"By all means, I will take you on a tour if it improves your chances of joining us, I have been keen on increasing my crew numbers anyway and you two seem like great candidates"

This woman was so bitter-sweet sickly it made Kid exactly that, sick. The fuck did she think she was? Talking to Law like she had him wrapped round her little finger, he could dissect her in less time it took her to think of a decent line to deliver him with those white painted lips. Kid paused his internal rant when he realised what he was doing. Having an internal rant about a woman because of Law. For Law.

Oh fuck.

* * *

"Why _do_ you hide your face?" there, Penguin had asked it and along with the weight that lifted off his chest, he was filled with dread when Killer turned to him slowly.

"...Wondered when you'd ask me that" no smile graced his features but his voice was calm. He had finished patching up his shirt with random scraps of material to disfigure the original design and it looked considerably different. He was working on staining his trousers now, with some oil from the stuff Penguin had bought and dust off the building they stayed hidden behind.

"You don't have any scars or tattoos or anything that would make you...frightening or exposed in any way" Penguin observed and Killer shrugged in agreement. Wondering for a moment if the younger man might even find his face appealing, but that was far too much of an insecure thought for his naturally arrogant nature so dismissed it.

"I know, I guess...it just adds to my reputation"

"Of being...a killer?"

"Yeah, my hair is already a non-intimidating feature and with the aim to frighten others and get an upper hand in a fight through mental weakness from my opponent, I had to make myself...more...threatening, Kid advised it too, thought it was cool...that was a while back though, I would have been much younger when I started wearing it...now I rarely take it off except to wash and sleep" Killer was trailing off without realising but the approachable nature of the heart pirate and his talent of listening let him go into more depth.

"I see...we always thought you were viciously scarred or mutilated in a battle and you wore it to hide said scars" Penguin chuckled.

"We meaning who?" Killer went cold for a second and Penguin stopped smiling. Shrugging.

"Just some of us heart pirates..." he mumbled. Now working on threading up the hems of his trousers with scraps and random pieces of string to make them look even more rugged. Even going as far as to rip holes in the knees. Finishing off feeling rather satisfied with his new disguise he stood up with a grin.

"Not bad, if I do say so myself" he looked to Killer who was still figuring out what to do with himself.

"Go barefoot" Penguin offered, kneeling to the blonde's height as he remained on the ground. "But that hair..." he sighed.

"It's fucking beautiful" Killer commented deadpan and Penguin had to remind himself to keep quiet as hysterical laughter bubbled within him.

"I know, I know...but it's...too noticeable, would covering it make it more suspicious?"

"I'm not sure, I'll tie it up for now and see how it looks".

Grabbing some elastic bands the heart pirate managed to retrieve and winding his ridiculously long and thick hair into a single tail.

"Scrape the fringe back more, show more of the top of your face, the more you are willing to show the less they will think it is you" Penguin decided, moving forth to do so himself with his hands. Secretly envious of the luscious texture of said flaxen locks.

It was late afternoon when they both gathered their tools and Penguin purposefully slung the bag over his shoulder and added some rope wound under his arm. Killer hooked small knives and tools to his misfit-made belt. Heading out into the open had been nerve shattering and they actually stood there for a few moments not knowing what to do with themselves before they were approached by a scraggy looking middle aged woman.

"Eh, eh you two" she addressed them and Killer stepped in front of Penguin ever so slightly.

"Either of you seen some guy in a pretty distinct hat saying 'Puffin' or something, and some big guy in a blue and white mask?" her beady eyes stared at them accusingly as Penguin choked a little on the 'Puffin' comment but turned to Killer with mock confusion.

"Afraid not, just docked off ma'am so wouldn't have" the heart pirate claimed and the woman sighed with over-dramatic volume and went on her way. The streets were only just busy, with the odd elderly member hobbling down or a random dog bounding with wild barks. Shops were open and the sun was beating down on the earth with a strong heat today. The only salvage in the thin shadows cast over the cobbled road.

"I had no idea the whole town was looking for us" he added soon after she was out of earshot. They absently wandered down to the harbour where they looked over at the White Knife and the older male captain's ship every now and again.

"I guess we either need to find a small boat or a communications office, they are usually on the seafront" Killer claimed, stretching back and moving his hair back. Feeling awfully unusual without his mask. It was horrible really.

Penguin felt very much the same, going to pull down the yellow brim of his hat that wasn't there constantly. Unbeknownst to him, his pale hair and soft stony eyes mixed in with a splash of watery blue made him look like porcelain to the older man and Killer would have continued admiring him until something very yellow caught his eye. Stopping dead in the street Penguin looked back with surprise.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Isn't that your ship?" was the reply and Penguin snapped his head round to the sea with shocking speed. He gasped loudly and near broke his ribs as he laughed wildly and felt the pulsing of blood in his ears like a crashing wave. It was here, his captain Trafalgar Law was here.

* * *

**A/N: *This is known as central heterochromia, look it up if you want but it generally means the inner part of the iris is a different colour to the outer. I thought it would be interesting for Penguin to have this (probably because I couldn't decide whether to give him grey or blue eyes.**

**Went shopping for some One Piece manga today which was cool, but I hate shopping in the city, it's too crowded. **

**I always thought it would be more interesting for Killer to wear the mask for the method of threat to enhance his fighting as that is his main skill rather than to hide scars or markings like most make out the reason for his mask to be. In my opinion, Killer is a man who would gladly show ferocious battle scars if it meant his reputation became more infamous.**

**Hardly any mistakes in this chapter, I always feel uneasy if I don't correct **_**something, **_**ahaha.**

**-LAW09**

* * *

**AriesDanger24: **I hope your work goes well! Aww, thank you so much for any praise! Yeah, I figured he'd be a man to show scars, it wasn't an excuse to keep him beautiful or anything, it has logic and I'm glad you noticed it and agree! Thanks so much for the review!

_**Thank you to all my favouriters and followers!**_


	12. Is there Such Salvation

_Chapter Twelve: Is there Such Salvation_

* * *

Without thought or consideration for who may be watching, Penguin dropped the ropes over his shoulder and nearly dropped the little brown back containing his old clothes and both their masks as he ran. Actually, he ripped open said brown bag and pulled out his hat which he tugged onto his head clumsily as he ran. His feet pattered over the wood that stood with an unstable tremble over the deep blue ocean. Killer stepped forward to pick up his blue and white mask that had been dropped carelessly but smiled, a little hysterically when he saw their salvation. It was somewhat bothering it was in the form of Captain Law but it was hardly a complaint.

Penguin in the meantime had leapt onto the deck, missing the narrow gap of splashing sea water. Screaming gleefully as he made his way to the tight suction door, before he got there it opened to reveal Shachi and another crew member who were complaining about Shachi missing a pair of his sunglasses when the auburn hair man stopped.

"P-Penguin?" he whispered and the other member turned with mild surprise and confusion and then gasped when the young heart pirate threw himself at them.

"Penguin!" Shachi yelled, gripping the hat clad-man in his arms as they shrieked and yelled with laughter.

"Oh my god, what...what?!" the other member cried, joining with the embrace but shock evident on his face.

"We need to get Captain, he's on the island looking for you!" Shachi told Penguin who was being shoved into his chest, muffling in agreement. He then turned to check for Killer. The man was standing on the docks watching with his head tilted to the side with a smile before he realised some of the heart pirates could see him and recognise him and snapped on his helmet. Unwinding his hair.

Penguin darted off to him, the others watching with surprise and falling still when they recognised the kid pirate. Either way the returned heart pirate stood before him with a grin and reached under his hat to undo the bandages covering his tattoo.

"They say my captain is on the island, it's safest we stay on the ship and wait for someone to get him"

"Fair enough, did any of them say anything about my captain?"

"No, I'll ask-"

"Hey...Hey! You! It's you!" both whirled round to see a young man in a small crowd sitting outside a pub pointing at them, Killer noticed with horror at the flattened WANTED poster of them roughly made by Captain Arabella Mint.

"We'll endanger the ship if we go back on it" Penguin more or less spoke to himself but Killer reacted accordingly.

As the group started approaching, grabbing their short knives and guns, Killer grabbed Penguin and pulled him behind him, pulling out his own small dagger from his make-shift belt. God he just wanted his blades back. Penguin turned to Shachi nervously who braced himself for a fight and cocked his head to the side in confusion when the hat-clad man shook his head and made motions for him not to interfere. Shachi only just complied when he saw Killer deflect a thrown knife with his own small dagger and a thought came to him. Running back inside quickly, the man standing with him watched with horror as Penguin was loomed upon by the crowd, with only the blonde shielding him.

Shachi returned in no time and hissed something to the heart pirate before chucking off his hat, keeping his sunglasses on and dropping the top part of his overalls, wrapping them around his waist, underneath was a slim maroon tank top. The other heart pirate who went by the name of Snowie* watched in awe as the auburn clutched two long blades in his hands and ran to the end of the ship, jumping off onto the dock, away from the crowd.

Raising the swords in the air at Penguin wildly before setting them down near a bush, he ran back onto the ship. As Penguin leant up and told Killer about the new weapons. Killer acted fast, knowing he would have to leave the heart pirate for a moment in order to grab the weapons. He rushed through the crowd, some of them going after him but they mostly went for Penguin who braced himself, hands up and chest and abdomen sweating a little with the fear and adrenaline. He managed to kick and punch at a few, being back further and further toward the sea when Killer returned, flipping in the air as though in slow motion before landing in front of the group.

"Back off" he growled, gripping the swords with skill. Standing in front of the heart pirate

"The price we'll get if we nab him though, fuckin' worth the fight" one of them muttered darkly and there was a yell of agreement. Killer rolled his eyes under the mask.

"We need to get away, lure them away and then get back to the submarine" Penguin hissed behind him, taking some short sharp tools from Killer's belt to use for himself.

Shachi and Snowie watched with disbelief as the kid pirate willingly and fiercely protected their Penguin, they looked over their unusual appearances for a moment but dismissed this when they realised they ought to do something to help.

"Go to the main control and start alerting the alarm, we need to get captain and Kid back here now!" Shachi told Snowie who dashed off down the stairs. The two pirates were successfully making their way through the crowd and soon all of the angered men and women would be too out of it to watch them enter the infamous submarine ship of Captain Trafalgar Law of the Heart pirates. Penguin had left the shelter of Killer's back and swiftly attacking any aggressors.

* * *

Down a slim wooden corridor they went, Kid intrigued with Law's close proximity to him as they followed Captain Arabella Mint as she gave them a narrated tour of her ship. Law stuck close for the sake of quick escape and the tiny expectation that the younger man would no doubt help him out if conflict were to arise.

"So as you can see, we would be able to accommodate yo-"

Law went rigid and all three fell silent at the sound of a familiar, dangerously loud alarm sounding outside the thick walls of the lower layers of the ship.

"...That's my ship" he muttered and the woman narrowed her eyes at his words.

"Your ship?"

"...We have to go" he said, charm in his voice diminished and he tugged Kid's coat further onto his shoulders to turn and urge Kid to practically run to the top of the ship.

"W-What? Where are you going?!" the woman yelled as they ran down a corridor, stopping to look around for the stairs leading to the deck.

"There" Law motioned and the redhead darted for a glimmer of light around the next corner. Dashing up, Law was thrown back as the white lipped woman caught his ankle.

"I'm not too fond of the idea of losing _another _valuable prisoner, so you're staying here" she snarled. Law frowned and shook his leg hard for release but her long nails dug into the flesh of his bare feet and he gasped lightly.

"Fuck" he muttered and looked up to wear Kid was watching with pissed horror, catching Law's hand he pulled him hard and Law feared for his limb being separated from his joint as both refused to let go.

"Nah bitch" Kid finally snapped and lifted his hand to send a nearby metal hinge to fly at the woman. Arabella released Law who fell upwards to the deck where he was caught by Kid and the captain below raised her hand to block the metal with her acidic touch.

Darting up the stairs, Kid and Law had already gone for the edge.

"Shit, what's going on?!" the redhead exclaimed as he pointed over to the mass of people fighting outside where Law's ship had been docked. The Surgeon of Death squinted in the bright sunlight and saw Shachi and Snowie atop the deck waving their arms frantically. Seeming to have spotted their captain.

"Go" he breathed and they both went for the bridge leading to the harbour when they were blocked by the Teeth Captains henchmen.

A large, unintelligent looking one spat on the ground with a grim smile, raising his sword.

"The captain told us if either of you try to get off this ship we are to stop you, you know, since the only way you'd be getting off is if she failed to catch you bellow deck" the others laughed and lunged. Law jumped back and drew out the sword he had hidden under Kid's coat.

"Room"

The faint whirring sound and pale blue dome surrounded most of the crew going for the attack and they paused in confusion at the slightly shimmering frame surrounding them.

"What the-"

"I'm no dentist, but it would be terribly amusing for the Teeth pirates to lose their teeth" Law spoke up, sadistically smiling and standing straight he raised his hand, curling the undeniably graceful and skilled fingers towards him in a 'pulling' fashion. All the attackers went still as their jaws were involuntarily snapped open by the Heart captain and their teeth tingled unusually. Before the array of canines, incisors, molars and so forth floated before them.

Screams filled the dome and Law grinned as they tried to reach for their lost body parts.

"Shambles" came the dark whisper and with it was the rearrangement of teeth into the wrong mouths. Roots of teeth being stuck into different gums, one man had all incisors filling his mouth whilst another was given a comical two canines either side of the top jaw, as though a vampire.

Kid shivered a little at the sadistic play and took his time in preparing with a plethora of metallic items, from swords and guns to tools gathered over the ship and harbour. Creating a singular fist with all the different parts, he battered off bullets

and swords, swinging it to knock others off their feet and over the side of the ship.

Law went to remove his 'Room' and leave the unfortunate Teeth pirates as they were but when a cold and hot hand slipped around his throat, he went still and gulped.

"Return my crew to normal or I will cut your throat and you know I will" she snarled into his ear. Law didn't move at first but with a sour expression worked his hands to return the crew to the teeth they were born with.

Law dropped his 'Room' and stood almost patiently as the Captain spun him round to face her, hand never moving and Law would have activated his room or slashed her with his blade but the sensation running through his throat was unbearable, the mixture a sickening feeling that he couldn't escape from, he could only focus on breathing steadily.

"Trafalgar Law, the only user of the Ope Ope no mi fruit naturally and known as the Surgeon of Death...on my ship!" she purred cruelly.

"Close your eyes, hun"

Obviously Law didn't and didn't have much time to figure out why when she planted her frosty white painted lips upon his and clutched his neck to trap the oxygen rushing through them.

With a gasp he opened his mouth and her slick tongue plunged into his mouth, releasing the toxic in her touch, the gritty, slimy liquid dribbled down the inside of the older man's throat and he spluttered, spit falling from the sides of his mouth in desperate attempt to spit it back out but he was forced to swallow and began to convulse.

It was as though an white hot iron band was clasped around his ribs and was ever so slowly crushing his insides. Falling to his knees when she let him go he stared at the decking beneath him with blurring vision and made a vile retching sound.

"Trafalgar!" Kid yelled, running up to the woman, reeling his fist back to hit her. She ducked with a smirk but he grinned when she fell for it and grabbed locks of curling green hair beneath her wide white hat as she lowered herself to the ground to avoid the metal fist.

Screaming as she was yanked up to Kid's height, she grabbed his wrist to stop him ripping out her locks from the root but he didn't care.

"Cure him"

"It takes time- aaahh!" she screamed as he dug his nails into her skull.

"It takes time for it...it to fade...fade off" she managed through laboured breaths, her crew standing back warily for fear of the redheads actions.

"Looks like I have to kill time then" his red lips widened to reveal a vicious grin.

Brace lunged at the kid captain and the surprise knocked the redhead who let go of the captain, not without tearing out a few stands of green hair to which she screamed at but stood quick enough with fury in her dark eyes, striding toward the larger man, she caused him to back off, gritting his teeth and raising his metal fist. When his back hit the edge of the ship he growled.

"Take a swim, _Stu" _she hissed and two men ran up to push him over. Kid cursed loudly and held them off for a few minutes before one thrust him toward the edge from the ankles and he couldn't balance. The metal plunged into the sea water below swiftly followed by his body.

* * *

Penguin looked over to the White Knife where; along with Shachi and Snowie, he had seen his captain and captain Kid fighting with the Teeth pirates, he could vaguely see the scene that had unfolded and with wide eyes tried to run toward the ship, only to be blocked by mobsters.

Without thought he jumped into the water, swimming under the bulging ropes holding other ships in place, peacefully bobbing on the rippling ocean waves. His nickname and reputation stood solid as he dove deeper, the pale blue obscuring his vision slightly. Shadows of rocks and forgotten tools further down were noticed by him but as he approached the tell tale pale brown and green of the White Knife ship's painting, he saw a much more prominent object floating in the water.

Killer watched Penguin leap into the water, his bare torso braced for the chilling warmth of the ocean and the blonde allowed a small smile under his mask as he saw him pick up speed toward the white knife, but he knew the heart pirate wouldn't be able to fight off all the teeth pirates on his own so picked up his own pace, thrusting and slashing his borrowed blades at the angered villagers who just wouldn't _give up._

Regardless of Penguin's warning, Shachi and Snowie jumped to the decking to assist, soon all of them were down. Killer nodded thanks to the heart pirates who high-fived one another and began running across the harbour to the aggressors ship.

But when he got to the bridge, he watched with horror as the Surgeon of Death was dragged off in a far from dignified manner. Running faster he gripped the blades he held tighter and charged up the small wooden bridge, flipping over the crew mates. He had no obligation to the heart captain but like hell was he going to let this green haired woman take anyone else for the purpose of de-humanisation and labour.

Propelled by this thought, he lunged for the woman, being beaten back by several bloodthirsty members but it was hardly a match any more. The woman had practically thrown Law to her subordinates and he was being dragged off on the shoulder of Brace when she spotted the blonde.

"Are you serious?!" she exclaimed with a beam and rose her spinning blades with adrenaline induced thrill. Two prizes in one, this was a day to be remembered!

Killer didn't anticipate the following events to occur, neither did Captain Arabella Mint but she was by no means disapproving of the crews runt; Paste, a young boy with sugar white hair and shocking blue eyes got a lucky shot with a long, razor sharp blade into Killer's wounded leg as he went in for the kill.

Collapsing and sliding across the deck, he muffled a yell and gripped his wound for a second to ease the sudden throbbing which sent wrecking shivers through his entity. Gritting his teeth he went to stand on his good leg but by then his formerly damaged limb was stood on – _hard_ by Drill who grinned with that disgusting slob of a mouth.

CRASSHCK

Killer did not feel humiliation at the rough, broken scream elicited from him as his bones were shattered under the weighted stamp. He could only feel pain. An immense pain he was almost unfamiliar with considering his recent succession in battle.

"Get him in with the pretty boy, I'm done with fighting now" the captain brushed her hair back and slipped her hat back on from when it had been removed by the brutish 'Stu'.

"Paste!" she yelled as Killer was limply dragged off.

The young boy turned to her a little shaky from his actions but back upright as the woman approached him.

"A feast! Tonight for you, my boy!" she cried and a cheer arose through the crowd as she gripped the boy in a tight one armed hug before leading him into the main cabin, followed by the others.

* * *

Penguin slipped his head from the waves once all was quiet; well at least after the mighty cheer from the ship ahead which couldn't mean anything good for him and his allies, either way he went on forward. To see a large, unnatural lump floating in the depths before him. Ducking underwater with wide stony blue eyes, he gasped in a flurry of bubbles and went to the surface for a large gulp of air before slipping under urgently.

Grabbing Kid by his shoulders, the strange brown rag shielding his hair floating off aimlessly in the distant waves, Penguin kicked upwards rapidly. Thankful for the water making the large kid captain near weightless.

Gasping as hit the air once more. The noon sun bouncing off the waves to burn his exposed shoulders and back, he clumsily kicked toward the harbour, only a few metres away. Reaching the stone ledge, he hauled himself up before bringing Kid alongside him. Grunting loudly at the strain, the heart pirate only just managed it and looked up to the White Knife. It was leaving. The rope was undone and the anchor hauled, the sails billowing out in the bright sunlight and it was leaving.

Penguin had the kid captain in his arms so there was no way they had won. His heart sunk desperately, wondering who had been taken. But before that he had to deal with the only...potential...ally he had. The redhead wasn't moving. His broad pale chest free to the scolding rays and Penguin tried to shade him slightly with his considerably smaller, lither body as he leant over.

"...K-Kid...Captain Kid" he muttered, shaking him slightly. Not one sign of life and Penguin's heart shuttered with panic. Moving up to him, he started pounding at his chest with his folded, overlapped palms. He could complete CPR with ease with Law''s teachings and natural instinct but this man was terribly large and difficult to manoeuvre as Penguin felt the pull in his muscles as he continued to press down.

Moving to tilt his head back; with mild reluctance, slipping two fingers into his mouth to check for anything blocking his throat or mouth, he found there to be nothing disruptive and then he placed his lips over the captain's and blew air in hard and fast, twice.

Then it was back to heart pounding. He wasn't budging yet but Penguin felt the redhead wasn't about to give up just yet. With a final push, there was gross choking noise and the man rolled over to throw up salt-water and open his sore eyes.

"F-Fuck!" he yelled and Penguin fell back with a relieved sigh, watching the other come to reality.

"Wha-What the..." Kid looked down at himself, then at Penguin then out to sea.

To see the White Knife leaving.

* * *

**A/N: EVERYONES KISSING THE WRONG PERSON IN THIS ONE!**

**Quite a long chapter, I usually upload in the morning but I was very busy so here we are! Chapters 1-11 had actually been written a while back so now I'm back to a...current schedule if you will but I'll try hard to keep up with updates!**

**I'm such an asshole, everything was going so well! There is no Kid/Penguin in this despite the CPR scene but hey! First aid isn't always about the gay! Haha. Nah, there will be more ROMANCE soon enough especially since I'm in kind of a romantic mood in my life right now, I'm a moody person (in a vaguely good way) anyway so I will often write according to my emotions. So this fighting business is a bit off for me to be honest but it must be done to let the story progress!**

**Captain Arabella Mint is actually a fine ass captain to her own crew but is clearly a bitch to others to whom she can exploit so it's quite fun writing about her and I hope you don't mind her character. I doubt Sandhurst Mirage will return but who knows?**

Just wanted to get an overall idea of what people think the colour of Law's eyes are? I know they have been interpreted in several different ways but I'd like a casual majority from my viewers if you wouldn't mind, thank you!

**-LAW09**

* * *

**AriesDanger24: **My! Such an emotional review, it's beautiful! This cockblocking must stop! Have a good time at the garage sale! Hope you find some decent things for decent cash! ahhah, I'm glad you "quite" like my OC's nonetheless, I wouldn't pair them but I think Penguin and Kid could have a cool, fairly amiable relationship especially since I am considering to make them the same age (about 23?) SHIVER ME TIMBERS. Pirate jokes are the best, I swear one of these days I need to see how many I can get out to people. I would never hate your personal opinion, I intensely respect it! Thanks for the review!

**wolves2152: **Mmn...sounds good, thank you for the first bit of input, it's almost like the opposite of Penguin's eyes which is pretty cool, ahah! I'm glad you don't mind my OC's, I tend to avoid them unless they are in a villanous position or a minor ally.

**WolfirePrincess: **Hello again! I hope you also have a great 4th July! I'm thankful you appreicate the layers of personality with them, I sometimes feel I go a bit too overboard so thank you! Please, French away, it's what Arabella is there for, she _knows _she is a bitch, haha, thank you so much for all of your praise and the review!

**"Kid and Heart Pirates" Guest:** They do seem to have lost their edge, It's a case of a new enemy and the element of surprise but who knows? They could always snap suddenly...haha, thanks for the review!

**"Oda's Intention" Guest: **Yeah, I did notice that, ahah, I saw his eyes were conveyed differently in different One Piece media so was thrown off a bit but thank you for your input and for the review!

**Questsand: **Why thank you! I got that vibe frequently too so shall see what the end result shall be, thank you for your input and the review! :)

_**Thank you to all my favouriters and followers!**_


	13. Too Vast

_Chapter Thirteen: Too Vast_

* * *

The sea seemed so vast again. When upon the ship of the heart pirates, at times the ocean felt as though it could be tamed. Or at least understood. Having been on the blue waves for so long, Penguin and any other true pirate was familiar with the way the sea moved, her moods and her storms and her immense peace and clarity.

Yet now it seemed so vast and unreachable again. Penguin could barely inhale correctly as he watched the notorious White Knife leave the harbour and set off for god knows where.

The fact the hat clad man had no idea where scared him out of his wits. The loss of his captain and Killer in what seemed like a final blow of cruel fate sent him to his knees and he ignored the burning concrete beneath him as it seared through his drenched clothes. Kid breathed hard beside him, sitting up groggily as though a teen boy demanded to rise early on a Monday morning. But there was not a trace of humour or good nature on the redheads face.

"They took Killer, didnt they?"

Penguin nodded, replying with a quiet "Y-Yes"

Pure contempt and bewildered fury took over his expression and he stood up quicker and with more stability than Penguin expected.

"We need to get on Laws ship, now!" he snarled, turning around furiously to storm towards the submarine. Penguin followed obediently, limping a little with his nerve shook legs but keeping up as the Kid Captain turned up the docking bridge and assembled what staff were there into a small cluster.

"I don't know how to run this yellow tin but I need whoever can to head for that ship, immediately!" he ordered. The heart pirates were still at first. Not so fickle that they would obey Kid for the sake of his livid tone in the absence of Law.

"Do you want your captain back or not?!" Kid urged angrily, eyes like brimstone and Shachi turned to his fellow crew and told them to follow the demands. After that the heart pirates moved pretty damn quick, storming down the stairs and closing the tight suction door once Kid and Penguin were inside and the ship started to go under. Orders travelled fast it seemed. Yet there was an air of loss and distance between the overall wearing members. Kid didnt blame them, nothing could describe the relationship between a captain and his crew.

Travelling down the corridor, with only vague knowledge of the control rooms location, he yelled for Penguin. The still rather damp and raggedly clothed young man ran up to him.

"You were with Killer this whole time?" he asked, voice quiet and questioning as though surprised. Penguin took the lead slightly and turned right at the correct interval into another corridor, knowing Kid was no doubt keen on finding the main control room. Kid followed with silent relief.

"...Yes, since we were in the first prisoners bay on the ship" he told the redhead. Unlocking the door they went in where the navigators turned to Kid, this time with less anxiety and more awareness, as though expecting a command. But they knew the drill, pursue the White Knife.

"So he actually dragged you along?" Kid uttered with a grim chuckle and Penguin scowled.

"At times I was dragging him" he commented, recalling the several times the hat clad man had all but thrown himself at the blonde which led to their temporary safety.

How strange it was looking back on the countless times they had been caught and chased, they hid and disguised themselves in both manner and clothing. It seemed like none of it happened, almost. Penguin couldn't ignore the fact that his captain and...dare he say, new partner of sorts was very much in the claws of the enemy.

"I see" Kid replied, sincerely turning into the smaller room in which he and Law had mostly slept in and tried to keep away from each others vital organs. Well, in Kid's case he had been getting rather close to the older pirate captain.

Sitting at the desk, Penguin blinked twice at how efficiently the ruthless, large man was getting into action. Had he been working with Law so much that he understood some of the technology of the ship?

"Did anyone hurt him?" Kid then asked, slipping his headphones off a little to hear the answer.

"...We've fought a lot of people...he got knocked down a few times but no serious injuries..."

"Unlike you I see?"

Penguin had near forgotten about the bandages over his slashed shoulder.

"...Pretty much"

Penguin looked down with mild shame, he expected the redhead to laugh or make some cruel quip or even look irritated about Killer having been knocked around a bit but when the young man looked up, Kid was smiling...gently. What the hell?

"I'm glad, then again you hardly knock Kil around too much" he chuckled.

"When we have em back, you can get your surgeon of death to check out that wound, thanks for helping me back there as well, I owe you" he turned back to the pale blue screen and it took Penguin a while to snap out of his dumb bewilderment.

* * *

"We're too far to see em now at the island but I don't see any ship coming after us thank god" Captain Arabella Mint laughed harshly and turned to Killer who was leaning over his reopened wound on his leg with coarse breath, Law out cold nearby next to Brace.

"Now THIS...this is just fabulous" she paused half way just to take in how apparently amazing she was. Looking over her prizes like a little spoilt brat at the fair.

"I thought I had lost my main man!" she clapped her hands together.

"That's you blondie" she purred as she knelt in front of him and cupped his mask. Killer moved his head away quickly with a snarl and the green haired woman only chuckled before moving on.

"And this..._Garth_ fellow, once such a dear, so polite...turned out to be the even more infamous and prized Surgeon of Death, Trafalgar Law! Just look at that body" she asked Brace to move as she knelt before the Heart captain and surveyed his unconscious features.

"Lovely hair, nice face, don't know about those dark circles under his eyes...he need more sleep or something? I guess it can add to the charm, his skin is good, not too scarred, alluring dark complexion" the Teeth captain muttered under her breath as though checking out which diamond ring she wanted next.

"Tall, lean frame...decent age, unusual arm tattoos but not unattractive" she lifted up his thin worn shirt after tugging off the thick coat he wore slung over his shoulders.

Killer; who had turned to watch the antics of the creepy woman, stifled a gasp under his mask and his eyes widened as he recognised the attire.

"Ah, delightful...abdominal structure and general muscle, more tattoos too"

Killer would have spat on the ground for her lack of shame at inspecting an unaware man. Of course he knew it was Law, he knew the second he saw him...well actually, as soon as he got a proper look, it was hard to identify him in the unusual scraggy outfit he wore now and the coat of captain Kid. Why was he wearing that? Killer had his suspicions they would be looking but together? He was shocked.

"I'm going to snail-phone Mirage, tell him what's going on. Plus we'll be there soon so I need to find the damn contracts" Arabella sighed but the grin on her white painted lips never fading.

"Chain em both to the wall and keep sharp items at a distance, blondie is injured and cutie is still asleep so you just guard the door" she commanded Brace who stood and nodded before gathering up the limp wrists of Law and tying them up firmly before linking the cuffs to a chain.

"Hey! We got any SeaStone?!" the captain screeched down the corridor and Killer froze.

"Yeah!" someone replied and a kid called 'Paste' ran up and handed Brace the heavy dull blocks as he ran in briefly, taking a startled and slightly scared look at the prisoners. He was shooed away by his captain shortly after.

"Our Killer friend here isn't a devil fruit but this guy...let's just say I don't want him working his magic" she told Brace. If the massacre soldier was not completely sickened by her, he would have given her credit for her precautions.

"Oh I am such a lucky girl! We're gonna be fuckin' rich after this boys!" a cheer went up from the guards present.

Brace tied Killer up hard and he refused to groan at the discomfort as the larger guard left with captain Arabella Mint. He and Law were left alone.

As cruel as it was, by the time what could have been half an hour had passed, Killer was irritated that the surgeon of death had not yet awoken. Hardly upholding his medical reputation by being out so long after being poisoned. Killer recalled it had taken him around thirty minutes to be cured but then again he hadn't exactly had the Teeth captains venomous tongue shoved down his throat. He was sure Law would be pissed when he realised what had happened and Killer wouldn't even consider shedding a tear of he went to kill the bitch.

A faint murmur and a sickly tremble told Killer that this may be the moment. Looking over at the man he watched him open his dark eyes slowly and look down at himself, the story revelation meant it hadn't took him long to realise where he was. Killer felt obliged to assist his memories nevertheless.

"We're on the White Knife, Teeth pirates, that green haired woman is Captain Arabella Mint, the person I assume you have been pursuing" Killer explained flat, tone dry as he spoke.

Law leant back against the wood he had been chained to and sighed, stretching as much as he could and running his tongue through the contours of his mouth with a look of contempt, spitting out to the side. He then licked the outer areas of his lips to remove the chalky white paint that had been smudged there from the vicious woman.

"So she kissed me...how vulgar" was all the surgeon of death said and Killer nodded once.

"Yes, we have been pursuing her, terribly hard to keep up and it's so ironic I am now the one needing to be rescued" he chuckled sourly and frowned.

"You are wearing my captain's coat...you have been working together?" Killer inquired.

"Correct again, I am just as surprised to be admitting it as you are hearing about it" he answered absently, focusing more on the room they were in and how they could get out.

* * *

Later on, as the sun began descending toward the ocean, Kid was confident they had managed to keep the White Knife within their sights and on the radar. The navigators were working tirelessly alert for the sake of finding their Captain. Kid had followed Penguin out as he went to see his closest ship-mates. The sunglasses wearing Shachi and the considerably moody white bear, Bepo.

"Oh my god, what a bitch...who would do something like that?!" Shachi stepped off the wall with a growl and stamped the ground with his boot.

"Will they try and do something like that to Captain?" Bepo twiddled his large furry fingers, his usually snarky manner around the two heart pirates very much diluted by his fear for his beloved captain.

"If they do, we'll fuck em up real good" Kid told them and they looked over to the unfamiliar pirate with surprise. Kid just folded his arms and seemed unbothered by the lack of reply and perplexed stares he received.

"One captain to another" he eventually justified before leaving, too pent up with rigid anxiety and anger to stand around. He was going back to the small control room where the lingering scent of white musk and medical gear kept his urgency up to the maximum. He couldn't help but realise his own animal instincts as he left the trio, reminding himself to update Wire and Heat on the present events.

When he was out of earshot, Shachi leant into Penguin who perked up curiously.

"Captain Kid has been getting pretty close to Captain, at least that's what I heard from the navigators..."

"Really? Like...attacking him close or..." Penguin added, voice just as quiet.

Bepo shoved his large head in between them with a less than hushed voice.

"We reckon he is starting to _admire_ Captain Law, and so he should!" he claimed and the two men grabbed a cheek each and yanked.

"SHH!" they hissed in unison and the bear sighed. Shachi let go and leant back against the wall.

"Call it what you will, but admiration is one of the lesser emotions I'm deducing" he scoffed, pulling his cap down a little more. Penguin hadn't returned to his normal overalls. Not for lack of loyalty but more for the fact he couldn't bring himself to accept the comforts of what was essentially his home when he knew Killer and his captain were in danger. So he was presently attired in long black trousers and a tight fitted white tank top. If it wasn't a current matter of pursuit and alarm, he would have admired his more...pirate flesh...spending time with Killer and being on the run had given him the thin scars and the tan of any rugged pirate and he liked it.

Thinking of his own changes caused his thoughts to drift to Killer. Almost immediately to his face, the strength and surprising slenderness in his features. He too had the sun brazen tan of a pirate despite his constant mask, his luxurious yet wild golden hair that fell to his thighs and brushed over his forehead in a thick fringe reminded Penguin of the merchant ship, the smell of the older man when he had just showered and had fallen asleep beside the heart pirate. A lash of guilt and sadness clenched his heart when he thought of Morris and he looked down to the ground with gritted teeth and a low hiss.

"Hey Pen, you alright?" Shachi moved a little closer, placing a hand on his friends shoulder. Penguin nodded and inhaled deeply.

"Just thinking about everything you know?"

"I know you probably don't feel like it but seriously, go lie down and get some rest...it's best for if we do need to get into a bit of a scrap and it will...just go Pen" Shachi urged, pulling him toward him in a hug. Penguin let his chin fall into the material of the white outfit and nodded with a small frown, like a child refusing it was child and yet being commanded to go to bed.

"I'll take you" Bepo said out of the blue and both looked up at the white bear who had an unfamiliar, soft and sincere smile on his face. Penguin nodded again and left Shachi who gave a short wave before jogging off to help the others in the main room as the heart pirates were having a hard time complying to Kid's brash orders when they were loyal to Trafalgar Law. Shachi was like a translator in some sense to the kid captain.

Penguin had expected to be guided (though he didn't need directions) by Bepo but he stifled a gasp when he was picked up bridal style in the strong, orange overall clad arms.

"B-Bepo!"

"Come on Penguin, shush" was the childish reply and Penguin shook his head, passing other crew-mates who actually didn't seem bothered by the pair as they wandered down the corridor. Reaching the room Penguin joint shared with Shachi (through a thin, movable wall), he slid Penguin into his bed and left with a short wave and a small promise they would find everyone and it would be alright.

Back in his room, it all seemed so surreal and knowing _he _was the one safe and sound drew his thoughts to Killer. His eyes this time, immediately the heart pirate thought of the intelligent, strong and...deep green eyes of the older man. Albeit the only time he had seen them was in a moment of shock and they had been wide with alarm and anger so Penguin couldn't say much about his attraction to the velvety irises but it was a different story with his lips.

How many times had those lips trailed over his body and taken his own? Such a romantic fantasy it was to blush over the thought of the warm, moist heat of a kiss. Yet Penguin curled up ontop of the sheets on his bed as his face turned scarlet.

Would he kiss him again? Would he see him again? The heart pirate hysterically chuckled silently at the knowledge he prioritised a kiss over a rescue. Removing his trousers to reveal shorter grey underwear and slipping off his clean white top. Penguin removed his hat and ruffled his seawater matted hair; deciding fatigue had a place over hygiene in this circumstance and got himself comfortable in his bed. Guilt overwhelming him once more as he thought of the probably vulgar whereabouts of Killer and his Captain.

* * *

_Soft, cloudy hair with it's trails of pale almost silvery grey among the snowy locks. Killer could smell the fresh, ice-water scent that mixed so well with a trace of natural musk and soap. Trailing a hand through the hair, it elicited a tiny sound from the man it belonged to. Not a whimper or whine but a chuckle, such a sweet sound it made Killer smile._

_Lifting up Penguin's chin, he looked into the startling yet charming marble eyes, decorated with a rim of cerulean mosaic around the warm smoke of grey. Short eyelashes attached to smooth eyelids fluttered to the lower ones as his eyes closed. Closed as he leant up to kiss Killer ever so lightly and sweetly. The tenderness did not last as the blonde took the younger man in his arms and gripped him, slipping a heated tongue within the others mouth to taste every inch of him._

_A surprised yet pleased whimper escaped the heart pirate and Killer released him to admire the breath-taken flushed appearance of the surprisingly audible Penguin. Never did he fail to amuse and charm Killer with his constant blushing. Innocence, a purity that drew the infamous massacre soldier in like ripe wine, like something poisonous and intoxicating._

_A tremble, a shy hand creeping up the back of his neck beneath his waves of golden hair, pushing him closer with curious eagerness. The other hand intertwined his slender, methodical yet affectionate fingers within the calloused ones of Killer. Kissing him deeply without hesitation, the kid pirate relished in the noises that only increased in volume and length with each daring dart of his tongue into the mouth of the younger man._

_"...K-Killer" came that mewl and Killer moved a hair-breadth away from the moist lips. He gave Penguin time to finish after he had caught his breath._

_"More..." he opened his mouth and inhaled with a gentle moan. Oh how demanding he was, yet his tone made him irresistible and Killer only complied, lapping his tongue along Penguin's lower lip, moving toward his neck-_

_A string of emerald ribbon was wound around the pale column of his throat and Killer's eyes narrowed. Green...a colour he wouldn't often associate with the heart pirate. That's when he felt an unbearably sharp pain in his throat and leg with equal measure and he fell back and away from the younger man to look up and see it was no longer Penguin but Paste, the boy with deceptively similar characteristics, salty white hair and sky blue irises but that sharp mint breath as he grinned with pearly teeth was unmistakable and Killer had no time to speak as a blade was plunged into his skull._

_Ah that's what was different, something he had subtly pinpointed earlier. There was no charcoal blue thorny tattoo winding over his eyes and upper cheek. Nothing to claim him as the damaged goods of a vicious slave system._

Killer sat up. Too fast as it sent a throb of shattered agony into his wounded leg making him hiss loudly.

"Steady, you'll damage it more" Law told him, un-nerved by his evidential nightmare and Killer was glad. Glad he didn't want to know about the fear of betrayal and unfamiliarity the blonde had felt and glad he would maybe never know just _what _he wanted to do to one of Law's beloved crew-mates.

As though reading his mind, the heart captain gave Killer no time to recover as he questioned him.

"Is Penguin alright?"

"Yes, he was with me on your ship so should still be there, he has been knocked about quite a bit but nothing permanent..."

"What do you mean knocked about?"

Killer debated on whether to answer the doctor, whose smoky golden eyes where somewhat crazed. Like the slow fury of white molten lava beneath the heavy black crust of volcanic rock.

"He got attacked a few times, shoulder slashed, head wounded and general scrapes...we managed to get his shoulder treated and his head wrapped up..."

Law went silent, staring at the dim lit ground before him as his smoky eyes calmed and he took in a slow, quiet breath.

"Thank you for working with him" he told the blonde softly and Killer only nodded.

There was a sudden battering at the door and both men looked up, squinting at the harsh light that hit them as the door was swung open. Captain Arabella Mint stood in the doorway in nothing but slim fitting white jeans and pale brown sandals, her hat removed for the sake of a single deep green hairband that pushed back the curls of her hair and a pale green bikini top. By the way she stumbled and drawled with her words, Law deduced her to be well and truly intoxicated.

"Alrright boooysss" she purred, falling forward to them, tracing a long nail over Law's face and he flinched at the scent coming from her lips.

"There's no point you two beeing down here all sssaaddd...now now, boo hoo" she made mocking gestures of wiping tears away before grinning and hauling Law to his feet.

"Come and join the party" she breathed, frighteningly stable with those words and it dawned upon both prisoners to what she meant.

"We'd rather not-"

"Nonsense! W-where's...where's...what's his name..."

Brace chuckled from where he stood outside.

"Canine"

"Ah yes! Canine, where is he?!"

"Here Captain"

A tall, lean man with black hair and hazel eyes stepped forward, he had tattoos over his cheeks in downward spikes and war pale white bandages over his wrists and elbows, shirtless with baggy white trousers.

"Do your thingy ma thing and bring them up!" she commanded and was whirled away with the others with shuttering laughter.

The man approached the prisoners with his sharp pearly teeth and knelt down in front of Killer. Placing his hands on the kid pirate's shattered leg he concentrated hard, eyes closing revealing painted eyes on his eyelids that startled the blonde but not nearly as much as the fact the pain was leaving him and he found himself able to twitch his toes and feet.

"Get me a prisoner" Canine yelled, Gum ran off to comply. Killer stared down at his injury which...which was no longer an injury. Law was also watching with shock and glared up at the young man who waited until a middle aged man was thrown on the floor before them, cuffed with thick rope, his dusky brown hair limp over his bruised face.

Canine moved forward and after placing his hands on the man's leg, Killer and Law grimaced as the prisoner began to scream and sure enough his leg deteriorated and bled from Killer's original wound.

"Devil fruit" was all that was heard as the prisoner was moved away and Killer's restraint's tightened.

"They're all yours" Canine swished his hand in dismissal and left down the corridor as Brace and Drill moved in on the compromised two.

"Time for a party" Drill whispered with a sickly grin.

* * *

**A/N: It's the kind of party that doesn't have Jelly and Ice cream so...fuck.**

**A****ctually wrote most of this before chapter twelve because of certain complications so I hope it all makes sense. I have been looking for more Killer/Penguin stuff but it is in the minority, we must build upon it UNTIL IT IS A CRUISE SHIP INSTEAD OF AN UNSTABLE RAFT BOAT.**

In result of the reviews regarding the colour for Law's eyes (though there was a very diverse view) I've decided to be a right little people-pleaser and imagine a soft, smoky grey with flecks of gold. The overall effect is quite silvery.

**This is a lot longer as well but I wanted to speed along the rescue process in some way I guess and have less of a filler chapter. The dream sequence was to sedate my eagerness to write romantically so I hope you liked it! Thanks to all my reviewers, readers, favorites and followers! Thanks to those who gave an opinion on my OC crew and I'm glad no one is put off by them! :)**

**-LAW09**

* * *

**Trafalgar Marijane: **Very perceptive, it does seem they are in for no form of treat, but what will happen? ahah, it's cool about the spelling and thanks for the review, made me chuckle :)

**AriesDanger24: **Development indeed! haha, you made me laugh when you went "that's Kid job" ahah, hehe, I'm glad you think it is sweet, it is only natural for true lovers to think of one another, hehe, will this be a party you want an invitation for though? oooh, have fun garage sale-ing, thanks for the review and see you soon!

**Anon Reader: **The first line of your review had me grinning and blushing, thank you so much for such glorious praise! I always enjoy a story in which a villain that really gets under your skin is dislike/hated by other characters, allows you to vent through them so I am glad you think the same way about this story, I also get a little bothered by some OC's so I am glad you are not bothered by mine! Thank you once again for such an eloquent review it really flattered me and I can't thank you enough :)

**ShivaVixen: **Hi again! Alas, if only he had! I'm not sure about the Sub's artillery, I will do some research but I feel like Law would be too sly to just use brute, underwater force...Kid on the other hand...who knows? That's a good point and I thank you for the review!

**Fuzzalu: **WELL, this actually lifted me from any negative spirits within my soul at the time, thank you. so. much! This is indeed my OTP and I am glad you can be part of this UNION! Yeah, I often see them as a side-dish to a Law/Kid main course. Thank you so much for praising my writing and I am glad you see my reasoning's for Killer's mask :) OH MY GOD YOUR COMMENT, I WAS CRYING. -fuck him in a corner-ah ahh h HAHAHSHHAHAHA. Whilst the captains sort it out...ahaha...classic. That was kind of my intention to make them dislike-able and yet appreciated for being such assholes. Thank you so much for voicing said praise! I'm personally surprised but pleased with the updates and I am glad you are too! Hahah, rant anytime! Thanks again!

**_Thank you to all my favouriters and followers!_**


	14. Animal Cornered and Growling

_Chapter Fourteen: Animal Cornered and Growling_

* * *

Law would have had to politely decline an invitation to _this _particular kind of party, though in all seriousness a cold fear crept into his stomach, taking the form of a gnarled knot of sickness. But considering this celebration was compulsory and downright vicious he could do little else but try and keep his mouth shut with gritted teeth when they entered the den.

It was a cabin realistically but to the surgeon of death it was nothing but a sinful dungeon filled with intoxication, lack of clothing and wild laughter. Drill threw Law to the ground along with Killer who glared up at Brace who rolled his eyes and laughed shortly after, this kind of thing wasn't for him it seemed. Both prisoners looked at each for a second but for the sake of pride and refusal to find comfort in one another they looked ahead coldly. Captain Arabella Mint sat on her 'dentist' chair in a throne like fashion, holding a heavy glass of alcohol in one hand and resting her left cheek on her other curled hand.

"Ah, the guests of honour!" she announced and there was a ferocious clinking of glasses and an animalistic cheer from the crew mates present and out of their god-damn minds.

"Come now, stand and join in!" her somewhat light tone faded into one of sadistic pleasure as she added. "As much as you can tied up"

Killer stood fast and upright, head held high and challenging whilst Law weighed his options for a moment before also standing albeit with less show than the massacre soldier.

"Blondie! That's more like it!" an old and painfully familiar voice yelled and the kid pirate flinched from Denture who stumbled over, throwing an arm over his broad shoulders. Killer was thankful for his mask filtering out most of the vulgar stench of whiskey on the older man's breath.

"Maybe tonight we'll see if you're pretty under that mask or not" he whispered into where Killer's ear must be and he went rigid.

"Fuck off" was the reply and Denture looked dumbfounded for a moment before laughing loudly.

"Those hateful words only intrigue me more my dear" he muttered, fondling with Killer's flaxen locks whilst the kid pirate wondered how far he could get if he drop-kicked the man there and then and made a run for it. Not very far if he wanted to drag the doctor along with him, his devil fruit power diminishing any chance of a swim...Killer's eyes widened beneath the mask and the ghost of a grin passed over his covered lips.

"Give me two minutes and I'll meet you outside" he purred.

Denture cocked his head to the side as though he couldn't believe he had just heard that.

"Have you been drinking?"

Killer moved in close.

"Maybe"

Fuck, he was no good at this salacious, flirtatious crap. But the old guy was too out of it to look into the clearly poor acting skills of the massacre soldier and nodded with a clumsy shrug and staggered out. Killer avoided the gaze of the captain who was _far _more interested in Law whom she approached with a small group. The blonde was sorry to think 'he'll have to deal with it for now' as he made his way to the other side of the cabin.

* * *

Law kept staring at the stained, rough floor beneath him as he felt the shadows around him move toward and away his standing form, he wondered where Killer had managed to sneak off to for a second before his thoughts were interrupted by a white lipped comment.

"So, you going to tell us about your tattoos?" Arabella purred to Law as she approached him with swaying hips and a swagger in her step. Law looked a little confused at first and looked back at his forearms.

"Oh hunny, no...no not those"

SSHRRIPP

Law was left breathless as his thin, disguise shirt was shredded in half to fall limply over his exposed torso and a small crowd surrounded him.

"_These o_nes...so intricate, they must have a story" she ran a potentially poisonous nail up his stomach and pectorals and they coiled in instinctively.

"The story is too long and would only waste your time" his grin was humourless and bitter but she didn't care.

"Oh, we have _all _night..."

Slow panic was seeping into him like poison. Law was a doctor, a fine one at that and he was analysing his own symptoms with dizzying speed, only adding to his sickly, inebriated brain. They were pouring alcohol down his throat like water and he was choking. Turns out the green haired woman had more than just a dentist chair and they were prying his mouth open with a metal cage as though to check his teeth and gums. It hardly intoxicated him, they were only doing it for further entertainment. To them it must seem funny...

His eyes rolled upward to the single lightbulb that seemed so strange above. He was inexplicably angry at its presence. The way it swung with the natural sway of the ship and it's constant hiding behind the shadows of the people who loomed over his fragile, kneeling form. He was suddenly hyper aware of hands trailing up his spine and he shuddered violently with the desperation to flinch away from the cold, ugly touch. More hands became involved, running through his hair and over his thighs. Digging in to the toned flesh of his upper legs, creasing the rugged trousers he wore. When a thumb slid into his mouth he choked and bit down hard. Laughter filled the den as the owner of the thumb reeled back with a low scream.

Gripping his hair, Arabella forced the Surgeon of Death to stare upwards, but he made sure not to meet her gaze, wouldn't give her the satisfaction of being noticed. She noticed this and growled, making some signals to those around her and before he knew it, the cuffed doctor was on his hands and knees, ankles forced down by rough hands along with his wrists. No doubt bruising the slender flesh. A leg swung over his spine and before he knew it she sat on his back like a child. Yelling "Yee-haa" in a disgusting manner that left her crew laughing like maniacs. Law shook with anger, unfathomable wrath. A hard, thick sound struck his back leg and he yelped in surprise and pain. Turning he saw with horror one of the men holding a belt.

Trafalgar was struck once more, then again, then again. More and more participating and he felt the blood seep down his flesh. Burning his very skin and muscles. Sickness curdled into his stomach and he resisted the urge to throw up. The discomfort sending him into a whirl of confused agony. It went on and on. No more rational thoughts drifted through his head, only numbing fury and pain.

"Hey-Hey Captain!" a voice called over and it took a little time but eventually Arabella and the others turned to Brace who stood in the doorway, thumb jerking back over his shoulder.

"We got a problem, come quick if ya would" he spoke firm yet urgent and the Captain changed in an instant, face turning stony and she kicked herself off Law who fell down with a grunt, he made his way out the door after Brace, the group following with drunken curiosity, the door slammed shut and Law was left alone with some drunk-dropped mates lying in heaps against the walls.

* * *

"Yo Pigeon, mind giving us a hand?!" Kid snarled as he watched the sleepy young man wander in with a depressed expression. It took him a moment to let the brutish Kid pirate's words sink in.

"It's...it's Penguin" he said bluntly, a little incredulous but made his way over to where Kid was peering around the small control room. As soon as the heart pirate entered the redhead used his legs to propel the seat he was on toward the desk.

"You got any artillery on this thing?"

"...Not really, Captain prefers his own strength and the power of his crew...brute weapon induced force isn't his style..."

"So not even one torpedo?!" Kid hissed, looking over the screens as though the answer would be there.

"Well...we have two, but they are last resort..."

"Where?"

"Hey! I said they are last resort! I'm not about to just tell you!"

"You want me to tell Law we didn't save him sooner because you were being a stingy brat?!" Kid whirled around and stood before the heart pirate. Penguin's lips parted with disbelief at the man's bold action on a ship that wasn't his own and snarled.

"I'm twenty-one! You can't threaten me about 'telling Law'!" he folded his arms angrily. Kid calmed almost immediately then, eyes going wide and almost innocent.

"Hey, really? So am I" he grinned. Penguin blinked twice under the artificial shade of his hat at the larger man's mood swing. But nevertheless nodded.

"Yeah...okay, well are they close?"

"Still on the radar, I reckon we should strike while they are still near-" Kid began when Shachi ran in.

"Guys! What's going on, I feel...feel cold" he more or less turned to Penguin who narrowed his eyebrows. Bepo jogged in shortly after.

"Same, I hope Captain is alright..."

"A-And Killer..." Penguin muttered almost inaudibly but the redhead heard him and turned with a surprised expression of concentration.

"Yeah...fuck it, we're going now" He yanked his headphones off and made his way past the three out of the main control room and down the corridor, yelling just before he left.

"Go to the surface!"

Shachi confirmed it to the navigator to comply. Meanwhile Penguin and Bepo ran after Kid.

* * *

Killer was facing the wall, wrists still bound behind but he was clothed and no sexual attempt had been forced upon him...yet. No, for now he had been dragged into another, quieter area of the cabin where a few crew mates were smoking and drinking, standing about generally looking dark and cruel. They naturally huddled around Denture and his captive as Killer was ordered to face the wall. Killer complied with abnormal obedience but they didn't know what was going on in that head of his. They would be sorry in just minutes to come.

Well, Killer's plan did go somewhat askew and very far to the back of his mind when his hair was _once again _grabbed with grotty fingers and fingered with a firm softness.

"As I said before...prettier than most girls" Denture leered and some of the surrounding guys chuckled. It was a haunting sound, grated and filthy.

"You like it?" he asked the massacre soldier in a surprisingly rational voice.

"Stupid question...of course" was the snapped reply. He couldn't see Denture smirk but he sensed it as the man leant over his kneeling form.

"Hey...Graph...pass me your knife"

"You don't want to do that, your captain will be mad" Killer told him, unable to face him but keeping his voice loud, clear and dangerous. He knew what the dirty drunkard was thinking.

"Who are you to say that?" Denture was so out of it he hardly knew his own captain anymore. Killer rolled his eyes with a growl.

"Look, just think, old bastard" the blonde shook his head with the subtle insult but the older man and apparent bastard heard him _very _well.

"You know, I don't fucking like you" he hissed, reaching into his pocket for something and several of the surrounding shipmates laughed.

"But you still wanna fuck him" one commented and the rest cackled. Denture made no move to reply or act upon that and only popped open a small vile in his hand.

Killer ignored them, he was thinking about Brace. He had gone to the large henchmen and pushed forward the proposition of helping him out for money and freedom and the simple sake that Brace actually had little interest in following Captain Arabella Mint. Turned out Drill was his step-brother and their deceased father had requested they stick together so Brace followed his considerably dopier sibling into a life of piracy whilst Brace had interest in being a blacksmith on the island he was born on. So he agreed to draw attention away from Law long enough for Killer to escape from his own aggressors and rescue them both before returning for Brace.

But Killer heard the sound of something being opened and turned as much as he could to see what he had collected.

"Arabella lets all of us carry some of her toxic to use when need be...lucky you" he hissed quietly into the kid pirate's ear. "Now hold still" and with his still outstretched hand, he gripped the blade that was handed to him and felt it's heavy hilt in his palm with a sinful smirk.

* * *

"Surfaced!" came the strong disciplined reply from one of the heart pirates to Kid who; with Law's hat in his hand, marched up the stairs to the tight suction door, Penguin, Bepo and Heat close behind.

Evening had settled and the sky was dark. It drew the redheads memory to when he and the Surgeon of Death had stood in pursuit of the illusionist captain...and Law had 'lost' his hands. The way the composed, creepy doctor had fallen apart was absurd and yet filled Kid with a sense of strength in comparison. It was a bit like that once again, what with him being on a rescue mission for Killer and Trafalgar.

Penguin walked up to his side, nonchalant about the way the harsh night air and sea spray battered any exposed flesh. Heat on the other hand stumbled forward, holding his hand up to his face in attempt to shield it.

"Heat, stay on the deck! Wire is below making sure they don't try running off-"

"We wouldn't run away from our captain!" Bepo yelled, walking up beside Penguin with a look of distaste on his plush snowy face. Kid raised an eyebrow but admired his loyalty.

"Even so, we take precautions"

"How do we get over there? They aren't going to stop or slow down but we can't go any quicker!" Penguin yelled over the roar of the blackened ocean. Kid looked up to the sky, clouds smothered the canvas of midnight and he frowned.

"You, Peacock, with me!"

"...PENGUIN. How, HOW IS IT HARD?!" he yelled furiously as he stormed closer to the redhead who grabbed his elbow roughly and raised his left hand. There was a deep clanking, groaning sound and the hat clad man forgot his frustration as a large slice of metal from a sunken ship rose above them, splattering them with salty water. He blinked a few times as Kid brought it close to them and stepped on it, bringing Penguin with him. Hooking Traflagar's hat onto his belt.

"New trick, let's hope it works" he muttered to himself and before Penguin could yell about his so called 'precautions' they were thrust into the air. Bepo gasped loudly from below and Penguin focused on staying still and calm.

Rushing over toward the "White Knife", the heart pirate taking in every horribly familiar detail. They looked out for wandering crew man and found limited.

"Instead of causing a ruckus outside warning them, let's sneak down" Penguin told the larger man who hesitated with a scowl but shrugged and lowered themselves as close as they could to the back end of the ship where no one stood. Metres before hitting deck, Kid manipulated the metal from beneath their feet and flung it back and far into the ocean with a hushed "Repel", it made a crashing sound in the distance and their feet hit the wood.

"Hey, who's there?!" a voice called and Penguin darted over to the left, into the shade of the sails and Kid followed wordlessly. They watched a man go up and look around before shrugging, rum bottle in hand and stumble back down the steps to the main cabin which was the source of an animalistic racket.

"They're in there...we should go below deck to the prisoners bay..."

Both had some knowledge on the pathways of corridors, Penguin from being a personal victim and Kid after his 'tour'. They darted down after avoiding a couple of chatting crew man sitting on the railing edge. Penguin had to slide a finger over his throat in order to stop the redhead creeping over and pushing them off so they darted below. It was abnormally quiet and neither liked it but they had no choice. The hat clad man vaguely recalled certain routes and they ended up in the main bay. The heavily bolted door was no match for Kid who snapped all the chains and locks and heaved it open. The scraggly, abducted people inside looked up in fear.

"It's alright, we are not Teeth pirates, we are looking for a man with a blue and white helmet with long blonde hair and a young man with dark skin and dark hair, tattoos on his arms and bags under his eyes" Penguin explained in a voice like silk. It calmed them down quicker than expected; perhaps some of them recognised him from before, and a young woman crept out of the darkness.

"Regino was dragged out by some henchman and came back with a broken leg, claiming a teeth pirate had passed the injury onto him from a large, helmet wearing blonde man in another room with his devil fruit power..."

Kid's eyes widened and he blinked twice.

"Killer's leg had been broken?" he breathed harsh to himself and Penguin also felt a coldness settle in.

"Do you know where this room is?"

"No, I-I'm sorry...it's fine...are...are you here to save us"

"I'm...well..." Penguin tried.

"The doors open, do what you want" Kid snarled, grabbing Penguin by the back of his shirt and dragging him away down the dimly lit wooden passages.

"I think you'll find the answer to _that _question is _no_, we don't have time and it's not our aim"

"But once we've found Captain and Killer we can go back and just...advise them, encourage a rebellion"

Kid didn't answer that and started peering furiously into as many doors as he could. At one point he saw a younger crew mate singing wildly into his mirror and in another there was more intimate activity between two. But no sign of his first mate and Trafalgar.

Luckily; unluckily for the boy, Kid caught "Paste" round the collar when he went creeping down the corridor quietly. He stared and went to call when Kid clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't even fucking think about it, I'm not in the mood, where is Killer and Law?" he hissed lowly and the man trembled, eyes darting about.

"A blonde guy with a helmet and a dark complexion man, probably together" Penguin offered, voice soft yet frustrated. The young man's eyes focused on the hat clad man then understandingly and nervously nodded.

Kid moved his hand away a little.

"...They...They're in the-"

"Whoa! How about...we let him go, EH?!" A cranky, rasped voice called out and both pirates turned to see a dark eyed and haired man with tattoos on his face and baggy trousers come sauntering down toward them. Paste made a muffled sound of relief but Kid didn't loosen his grip.

"Yeah, sure...when I know where the two recent prisoners went, don't make me describe them again!" the redhead snarled. Canine scowled, one eye squinting angrily.

"Fuckin hell, as if I can just point you in the right direction..."

Paste mewled a little when Kid slid his quickly created metal weapon into his abdomen.

"I think you can"

Penguin just watched it unfold with an unusual calmness, maybe he was used to this kind of chaos now?

"Fine! Fine! Just let him go, they're in the main cabin getting sloshed..." Canine spat and raised his hand.

"Now let him go"

"You two are close?" Penguin observed and Canine turned to him with surprise but snarled with a wry grin nonetheless.

"We're new, turned up at the same time not long ago, I keep him from getting battered about and I can't have you impaling him so hurry up and I won't break your arm-"

"You are the one with the devil fruit ability to transfer wounds..." Penguin stated as Kid dropped Paste who ran to Canine with a faint limp and stood behind the taller boy.

"Fuck off" was the reply and they darted down the corridor. The hat clad man and kid captain wasted no time in watching them go and charged up the nearby steps to the main cabin as instructed.

"How the hell can you tell stuff like that?" Kid hissed as they got to the main deck and stood before the door. It was freakishly quiet and they could hear more of a ruckus across the other edge of the ship. But Canine had told them their prisoners were in here so in there they would go.

"Just can-" Penguin claimed.

"Keep watch" Kid commanded the heart pirate who looked at him with frustrated disbelief but could do no more as the redhead disappeared into the cabin, door closing behind him. Penguin sighed and formed his hands into fists, looking around. Then he heard a familiar voice, it came from just around the corner.

* * *

Kid was staring at Law who stared back with bewildered, sick smoky eyes. Moving forward, his own burnished rust eyes never left Law's as he lowered himself and slowly untied the ropes keeping his ankles together.

"E-Eustass-ya" the doctor's voice was raw and it sent a lurching anger and sadness through the usually only brutish kid captain.

"They did this?" he asked, and Law looked away, his own hatred now evidential in the way he bit his lip and shuddered. Like he'd admit it, it was obvious so why did the redhead need confirmation? Snarling he took in a deep breath as Kid stared at the sea-stone cuffs, unable to do anything about them with bare hands.

"P-Penguin's outside" Kid yelled at himself internally for the way his voice broke and he stood wordlessly to retrieve the heart pirate. But in his way was the green haired bitch. White paint smudged over her jaw and dark, hazy eyes wide with shock.

"What the fuck" she hissed.

"What the fuck do you think _you _are doing?" Kid didn't even hesitate, his words were drenched with venom as he walked back to Law, his fiery eyes never leaving the slow revelation shining in those of Arabella. Her lip curled up and the crew behind her peered over her shoulders to see what was happening as her hands rested on her hips.

"Exactly what it looks like '_Stu_'" she cooed. Kid started slightly, in the dark lighting she couldn't see the shade of his hair or much of his form and it blurred her vision so when a chunk of metal from lining the porthole flew over and embedded itself in the wood beside her head, her eyes widened as he walked into the light of the swinging bulb.

"Nah, sorry" he smirked wildly, tongue sticking out like a beast and hand outstretched as the metallic items in the room rattled violently.

* * *

The hat clad man looked around the edge of the cabin and his eyes widened when he saw Killer being loomed over by some men who were shredding his beautiful golden locks from his head, by now it was a rugged mess down to his mid-neck. Without thought, Penguin grabbed a long steel pole leaning against the deck railing and stormed over. With a single blow he swung it around the older man's head and almost in slow motion Denture fell to the ground. The others looked to the aggressor but were too late in dodging the wind whip fast movement of the make-shift weapon as it collided with their skulls. A spray of blood and faint dent of bone later they fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Killer was too out of it to notice anything but the lack of pain coming from his scalp where they tugged at his hair. At this he looked over his shoulder; vision impaired by the limited sight out of his mask but he soon saw a very familiar labelled hat before him and the scent of ice water washed over him as he was embraced.

"K-Killer" came the shaky voice. Penguin gripped the older man's helmet to his chest as he knelt down. Letting go quickly to untie his brutally tight cuffs, leaving a clotted bloody scar in each of his wrists and ankles. He gently brushed his light fingertips around each wound, it looked like...acid. A gruff voice distracted his inspection.

"You-You're okay" It was a statement, rather than a question and Penguin turned to face him with a coy nod.

"I'm so sorry you were caught, where is Arabella? How dare they do this-"

Penguin was cut off when a calm hand moved up and slipped his hat from his head. The heart-pirate was silent at the blonde's movements and he just closed his eyes with sweet comply as Killer moved his helmet up and leaned in to kiss Penguin.

It was slow, very slow. Killer's lips barely moving yet unbearably deep. Penguin's back bent back slightly from the genuine force as Killer knelt up higher than him and wound one arm around his waist and the other his neck. Penguin's hands were limp by his side until the kid pirate stopped and gasped for air.

"I'm so glad you're okay" was the near inaudible, rough tone and Penguin smiled.

Then both heard a large group begin to move toward them and Killer pushed Penguin away; albeit slower than normal with his fresh wounds, into the shade where they watched Arabella and her team move to the cabin again yet stop.

After a few minutes it dawned on Penguin what must be occurring and he whispered to the blonde.

"Your captain...Kid is here..."

Killer went still for a moment before grinning, his lips and teeth visible with his still uplifted mask and as both returned their method of disguise to their face and stood. Killer chuckled.

"_Now _it's a party"

* * *

**A/N: **SORRY, I changed it AGAIN. I'm finally happy with what's going on, hopefully you are too but sorry if you preferred the original content. I'm so annoyed now though, I've re-edited it at least four times because when I finish off and go to "Save" something glitches and it doesn't save. SOBS.

**Am working on my dad's laptop at the moment so MUST DELETE DOCUMENT once it is safely on. **

_**Credit: Thanks to AriesDanger24 for the "I'm 21!" scene idea and your relentless support! Bless you! :)**_

**I actually wanted this chapter to come across as quite hectic. With all the dark and dangerous stuff going on, I wanted a sense of chaos, but it may have just come off as confusing. Haha.**

**I love Killer with his long hair, don't get me wrong and obviously in the future he will grow it out but it's all part of the enemies violence and so forth. Sorry if anyone was bothered by it!**

**Kid and Penguin are strictly bantering morons, nothing going on. But Canine and Paste got a bit of unplanned shipping love. Which interests me, would ANYONE be interested in a single chapter at the very end about those two? A mini story of sorts? Be honest!**

**-LAW09**

* * *

**wolfireprincess: **Aww, thank you and I'm glad, haha, why not indeed. Thanks! My birthday was lovely Yay! Another supporter of Kilguin! I think that's what we ought to call the pairing, that or Kilpen, ahaaha, Aww, thanks so much for the review!

**Fuzzalu:** Hey again! Aww, you did amuse me! I've been trying to keep a theme of everyone getting it wrong and Penguin snapping at Kid is the breaking point, haha, I keep having to find birds beginning with P and I'm running out, haha, MAGICALLY IMPLANT oh my god, hahahahaha! I'll hold you to that. Law is rather irresistible. Aww, I don't wish to make you seethe for long but bringing out the emotion of my readers does please me. Haha, VILLAINS indeed. Oooh, that's an intense party, whoa. "Pirate blarh" ahahha, very manly, much pirate. That is the most beautiful protective fathers speech I've ever heard. Well, now the last chapter is finished, it was quite a brief mentioning between Kid and Law but they are generally approving. They don't seem to mind, they almost expected it, haha, Oh my gosh really? That sounds amazing! Of course my birthday has passed at this point but if something like that is ready it would be an honour to see it! I've done my own design sketches but they're limited. So wow, I'm really flattered you've taken the time to do something like that, it's not weird at all! :) Thank you very much for the review!

**AriesDanger24: **Hallo ma dear! Free bad haircut indeed! I'm kind of glad it came off more chaotic than heroic because I don't know, makes things more interesting. Haha, fair play about learning more about them, as you've figured out at this point they don't come back into the story but it's quite a sweet interesting story so I'm glad you're even a little bit interested :) Constructive criticism is cool and it probably does seem kind of rushed, awww and I did receive that chapter and it was awesome, thank you so much! Thanks for the review!

**Trafalgar Marijane: **Yeah, he did definitely and as the story is now finished, you have discovered that they won't be captured again! ahaha, enough capturing for one day I think, thanks for the review!

**MissMadHatter12: **Is your profile picture fem!Italy from hetalia? ahah, it's lovely and thank you! Thank you so much for the praising review! :)

**vetii: **Aww, I'm glad you're enthusiastic about a canine/paste story! Ahaha, it was a bit of a whim but I'm so glad you are enjoying my writing, thank you for the birthday message and the review!

**ShivaVixen:** Hello again! Bloody Denture was drunk so he probably regrets it now, but it should grow back pretty quick, look at it before! Magnificent flaxen locks or what, ooh your panic is intriguing, I'm glad you are getting so into it, ahaha, well Mirage seems to be too old and forgetful to get too involved as you've probably seen now the story has ended. Haha, Thank you so much for explaining your perception on things so far and for the review!

**Garth: **Aww, thank you, I'm glad it wasn't too choppy and flowed just a little, hehe, Aww, my updates lacked in efficiency later on but I myself was impressed with the progress so far so I'm flattered you noticed, aww, your review is worded so well and it simply lovely to read, thanks for the canine/paste encouragement, the relationship was on a bit of a whim ahah, aww, it would be great to have more Killer/Penguin work out there! LET's BUILD THIS SHIP! Thanks for the review!

**Myde the Turk:** I have indeed taken heed on that comment on the following chapter, haha, it really amused me, ahaha. Aww, I'm so glad it's clearer now, I didn't want to just update awkwardly and not have any improvements so thank you for the praise! Of course she is terrible, but I'm glad you...appreciate her terribleness, I guess? ahah, thank you and thanks for the review! :)

**Slightly twisted: **Sorry, haha, Law didn't get drunk, it was just Arabella and her crew messing around for a few moments, I understand Brace as an ally was too sudden so did alter that but ahah, indeed, no more teeth pirates ahah. Thanks for the review!


	15. Bittersweet Vengeance

_Chapter Fifteen: Bittersweet Vengeance_

* * *

Law refused to cower and now with his ankles freed he managed to get to his feet, barely. Kid noticed his movements but decided not to draw any attention away from the green haired woman who was snarling and brushing fern green locks from her forehead.

"Where's the blonde?" she hissed to one of the men beside her and he shrugged with a meek shake of his head. She did nothing else only narrowed her eyes at the redhead.

"The doctor or the blonde, you can't have both" She smirked, leaning against the door and Eustass growled lowly, moving back once again to Law who was more than a little bothered with the proximity, both in fact that he was starting to lose the ability to see anything over the broad shoulders and the feeling of being protected didn't settle well with his hardened heart.

SCCCHRRACCHHSSHH

All looked to the back of the cabin where smoke and sawdust blew out in a dusty cloud from the door of a small cleaning cabinet. Law's eyes widened as Penguin stumbled out coughing and adjusting his hat.

"We-Well you know, that's why I'm here..." he grinned, standing straight then keeling over a little with heavy breaths. The captain and just about everyone else stared at him blankly. The heart pirate looked up and took in the perplexed expressions.

"You know, because now I can take one and-"

"I get it" Arabella hissed, curling her fingers and sliding fingers over her sharpening nails that dripped with that acidic toxic. Without notice she kicked back on her heel and flew at the hat clad man who swore breathlessly and went to duck when a blade shielded him from the venom.

"Fucking try it" came a harsh voice and Killer moved her backwards with the edge of his borrowed sword. Standing in front of all three, his head facing the green haired woman with fierce challenge.

"They're multiplying..." someone muttered from the back and Root wandered forward, cracking his knuckles. Penguin didn't let him get any further and threw a well aimed kick at his head which was blocked by the scrawny man's elbow.

"Intimate training eh?" he hissed and brought his leg down only to use his left in swift attack. Knocking Root down where he grabbed Penguin's legs with a dirty move, the hat clad man fell yet succeeded in bringing his elbow down on the man's back where he hit the ground with a groan. Turning over he sat on his back and brought his arm back, twisting it with a sickening crack.

Arabella went to assist her ship-mate when Killer blocked her off again. Sighing, she flicked her wrists out and activated the spinning blades on her metal cuffs, expanding and swirling with a serrated blade, she threw them smoothly toward the blue and white helmet. Kid's eyes widened when he saw the back of his first mate, and his new haircut.

"What the fuck..." he muttered under his breath and exhaled out his nostrils angrily as though a bull to crimson silk. Law watched his fury build until the cabin began trembling, the wooden walls shaking and cracking under his manipulation as he undid all screws and bolts keeping it on the deck. The roof began to cave in and most of the Teeth pirates ran outside to avoid the wreckage. Penguin did nothing but finally snap Root's arm back, breaking it before leaving him to return to the blonde's side. Arabella was too concerned with the capitulating environment around her and only managed to turn back to Killer when wood obscured their vision.

Killer grabbed Penguin and retreated to his captain who had raised his hands in fury.

"Killer...they did that to you didn't they?" he asked, voice low but audible and Killer confirmed it with a single nod. A mighty roar escaped the kid captain and the shack was ripped from it's base like flesh from bone and any sections connected to metal were thrown far, far into the distance where they plummeted into the nightly depths. Law, Killer and Penguin watched it with horrified awe then to the surroundings exposed around them.

Denture and his limp buddies were still lying still just outside and Penguin looked over at them with sick satisfaction before facing an outraged Captain Arabella. Drawing out her blades once again and shaking the dust from her hair, she even patted some debris from her bikini top with an unimpressed scowl. Licking her fingernails, they elongated further and she drew them over a nearby post, letting the wood disintegrate under the acidic touch. Killer braced himself when..

"Room"

VVWWIIRR

Arabella looked up at the dome around her with shock, hearing the black velvet voice pierce through the initial shock.

"Shambles"

Penguin had released the constricting sea-stone cuffs from the Surgeon of Death and now he was smirking with a maddening glint in his eye as Brace was replaced with Kid who felt an intense shudder of adrenaline as his makeshift metal blade went through her shoulder. Making her shriek and her crew attempt to run forward but as soon as they were within the clear blue dome Law only chuckled.

"Now...it's old but my teeth trick last time was terribly amusing" he purred and with that, teeth flew out into the air at the top of the "Room" leaving men jumping up for them frantically with others trying to back out.

Kid blocked a blade, hardly difficult with the woman's new weakness but she tried. He'd give her that if nothing else. With a final crazed grin he went for her when he watched her hands raise without her voluntary movement and her nails dissect themselves from her fingers into the air. There was no pain and maybe that only added to how disturbing it all was. Toxic dripped from her nail-less finger tips like blood and she tried to hold in the spilling venom to no avail.

Killer had darted behind her, she only knew this from the faint movement of air behind her and before she could turn she heard a clean 'snip' and looking over her shoulder she saw strands of fern green hair fall to the deck. Staring at it she yelled out as the "Room" vanished. Many had, had their teeth returned to them if not their sanity and though Arabella felt comfort in the maintenance of her nails, she stood shakily and her eyes watered with furious tears.

"Get the fuck off my ship" she spoke. Hard like gravel before spinning on her heel to face the railing where many crew-mates went to attempt consolation. Kid snickered and turned to Law, surprised to be met with an almost genuine smile of relief as he started walking over. Killer had darted back to Penguin and resisted the urge to lift his chin and check for injuries in front of their captain's so Penguin offered him a gentle smile that Killer returned beneath his helmet with a tilt of his head. Next thing Penguin knew was a pair of arms were winding around him and he was lifted up slightly by his deceivingly strong captain.

"You are not collecting crates for some time" he told the hat clad man as he buried his head into his subordinates shoulder. Penguin only laughed and patted his head awkwardly.

"Ack!"

All turned to Kid who had keeled over, a set of deep teeth marks in the side of his neck oozing with black, green and silver poison. Arabella wiped her mouth gladly.

"You weren't moving quick enough"

The rest was a vague blur. Law had gone for the woman, the sword that had been passed to him by Penguin clanked against the palm of his hand as he went for the woman. Only to get within breathing distance when she fell down. Sheer exhaustion and injury sending her into oblivion and she blacked out with a crack on the deck.

He knelt down to tilt his head at her and then shook it.

"As for your..._party..._0/10 would not recommend...no ice cream or anything. Terrible shame"

Her crew protectively circled her wounded body then, pushing the doctor back and Law felt apathetic to go and harm all of them, especially when the idea of being back on his ship was deliciously appealing.

Killer was kneeling over his captain, checking the bite-marks worriedly, grateful when Law wandered over and calmly lifted the redhead's face up and turned it so he could get a better look.

"We need to get back to my ship"

"I'll get them!" Penguin yelled, running over to the railing and without another glance dove over the railings into the water. Killer raced after him watching him propel sleek, strong arms through the inky water until he reached the edge of the ship half a mile out. Killer was content once the hat clad man was safely dragged on-board and the ship moved toward them.

Helping Law they caught Kid under the arms and hauled him over to the railing. Checking, he saw Jean Bart with his arms outstretched prepared to catch the kid captain and his body fell through the night air into the certain grip of the giant man. Killer went next, with one arm he swung his legs over the edge and swiftly and smoothly landed on the steel surface with a faint clank. Wire and Heat rushing over to him. Jean caught Law next, mostly because he didn't want to risk him falling into the ocean and because Law would much rather be lowered down then hit the ground with hard impact.

"We need to get Eustass-ya to the infirmary" he ordered those of his crew who were there and they took Kid between them, followed by Wire and Heat down to the ship. Law went too after ensuring the White Knife was leaving and would hopefully never enter the scale of his vision ever again, if for their sake at least.

* * *

Kid was strong. Killer didn't have to worry, though he did, somewhere in the back of his mind feel concern and anxiety for his wild captain. Sitting beside his bed as he breathed hard and swore quite a lot, he just watched Trafalgar talking to some of his crew, white gloves adorning his forearms and tone low and professional. The Surgeon of Death must have noticed the blonde staring at him and turned with surprisingly soft stormy eyes.

"He needs some time to recover from the effects, then we will work on extracting the poison...yet it seems to naturally remove itself so don't be worried, the worst that will happen now is he might be grouchy"

"Fuck you...Trafalgar" Kid managed and Killer smirked. Law shook his head with a gentle smile.

"Fuck you too Eustass-ya"

Well they seemed to have developed a neutral half-hatred toward one another in their joint expedition, the blonde couldn't help but notice. Turning to the main door, he saw Penguin outside talking to Bepo, keeled over a little from his icy swim, shivering.

"I have to ask you to leave, Killer...you're un-nerving some of my men" he commented as though it was completely natural. Killer looked over at the overall attired medical students and though they seemed quite fine, Killer took heed of the doctor's advice.

"When should I return?"

"Thirty minutes to forty five..."

Killer nodded and left, closing the door for good measure.

Law was surprised he had gone so amiably, the blonde wasn't frightening his crew at all, he just wanted to verbally batter Kid a little for his foolish behaviour since doing such a think set the middle of his lithe frame alight with a heavy glow that stung ever such a little. He was grateful for the redhead's protective nature as much as he was ashamed.

* * *

"If anything you look...good" Penguin muttered mindlessly and as soon as the words were out his mouth he reeled back and slipped a little on the puddle he had formed in the corridor.

"Just _as _good, obviously...just...I want you to know...you're still...it's just-"

Killer grabbed his forearm and moved him away from the infirmary room.

"Pen-Penguin!" Bepo called but the hat-clad man could only wave with an uncertain expression as he was hauled through the corridors. That's when Killer more or less realised he had never been on this damn ship. Penguin got the jist and coughed "Left, down and third right" if anything just out of curiosity. Such interest was soon clarified once they found said room which was empty indeed and was initially another spare when Killer closed the door; not too hard to cause unwanted attention, but loud enough to make a point.

"S-Shit did I say something wro-" Penguin started, backing off nervously when Killer took of his helmet and rested it on a nearby cabinet so he could lift the younger man's chin up and kiss him with unbearable, teasing softness.

"Is...Is this okay?"

Penguin blinked at the nervous question. They had kissed before with no problem, hadn't they?

"Y-Yes" he muttered in reply and warm hand drew up the back of his shirt and pressed against his chilled spine. Gasping a little, Killer took advantage of the parted lips and slipped a tongue in wordlessly. Penguin mewled gently before lifting his arms as he itchy, damp shirt was removed and along with it his hat was knocked off.

In the starlight of the porthole Penguin's head was pressed again, his hair seemed like untouched snow. Killer changed that the second he drew a calloused hand through the locks, using his thumb to press ever so lightly against the hat-clad man's pulse and he gulped. The blonde leant down to lap at his adam's apple, kissing and licking it with the softness of a kitten and Penguin went still from surprise at the man's calmness but felt his knees go when the older man found a sweet spot directly under his chin, he lifted his head in encouragement and Killer's movements became rougher.

Licking, sucking, kissing. Hard. Penguin's muffled yelps turned into genuine calls of protest as his skin became hyper-sensitive from the pleasant torture and by the time Killer stopped, the mark was more than a little obvious. Not that Penguin could tell, his eyes were closed with a dreamy fluttering and his head spun near wildly as Killer stooped in for another kiss, lifting the younger man up on the wall, holding him up with his body as legs wound around his waist.

Wait, wait. This...this was getting kind of serious. Shit he was getting nervous. Penguin's breath went laboured after being almost non-existent for a second and his entirety trembled.

"Ai-ah" Penguin whimpered when Killer tugged at his ear with his teeth. The hot breath seeping into him like molten heat and he shuddered, eyes going watery from the heated haze.

"You're scared"

"Not re-really!" Penguin tried in return but his voice broke and he brought the back of his hand up to his lips to muffle a sound of shame and his flaming blush.

"Are you sure?"

"I...I don't know"

Killer slid Penguin's legs down and off him and took him gently over to the bed where he sat and Penguin curled up near the pillows.

"I'm sorry, I've never done anything like this...and..."

"It's fine"

Penguin; without warning felt the sting of tears in his marble eyes. Killer had not been unkind in his words but when reading between the lines he was suspicious of an impatient, unimpressed nature and _that _scared him. He said nothing for a second and tried to keep a lump from knotting in his throat as thoughts of Killer being tired or uninterested in him burned through. The fact he could hardly hold his own in a kiss was just childish weakness, Killer was a strong, experienced older man...what could he want with some...

"Penguin, don't think of it like that, I know you are"

"L-Like what" the pale haired man spoke through oncoming sobs, trying to keep his voice steady.

"That I'm irritated with you for this" he leant forward to take the younger man's hand and grip it softly. Penguin stared at the appendage holding his own and a fierce shudder rocked through him.

"Shit, we sound...like...teen girls" he muttered with a shy laugh and Killer chuckled, the atmosphere lifting in moments.

"Seriously...you aren't bothering me if you want to go slow..."

"Again with the...girl talk" Penguin tried but his tone was going hollow and he hated it.

"No it's not, it's reasonable, human nature" Killer protested, voice firm for a moment and the heart pirate was shocked at his conviction, looking into the sea-depth green eyes before him.

"Even so...I'm...I'm sorry"

Silence ensued and the panic just tightened within Penguin until he was on the brink. Until what Killer said made him release a high pitched noise of disbelief and relief.

"Don't be...you're so _fucking cute_"

The blush seared his cheeks and Penguin feared his face may combust and Killer drew him in for a tentative kiss, lowering him to the pillows as he held himself above. Tugging through the shortened locks of Killer, he couldn't help but feel a sadness creep into him for what the kid pirate had lost, a large part of his identity and it made Penguin still. Killer noticed and stopped, though maintained close proximity and simply looked questioningly into the eyes of the other.

"I...I'm so sorry...about your hair"

"Didn't you say you liked it?" came the cocky reply and Penguin was genuinely surprised at how well the older took it and chuckled a little under his breath before Killer drew his fingers over his wrists. Tracing what he could see of the greenish-blue veins in the dim light. The sensation was light and unexpected, drawing ragged breath from the heart pirate who just watched the ministrations. Nearly unaware of the other hand rolling over his shoulder, leaving goosebumps in the trailing wake.

Gripping his narrow waist, Killer brought him closer and slowly licked his lower lip with a hot, soaked tongue. Penguin trembled without understanding of what he could possibly do right now but take it. The hands crept over his flesh sensually and he moaned as sensitive sections were brushed. This wasn't so bad, it was calm and composed and...and he had control.

As though to state such domination, he instigated the removal of Killer's shirt and it came from his shoulders with some difficulty from the overall tightness but as soon as it was off. Penguin had slight wishes it hadn't been removed. Now he was faced with flesh, real live, really muscular flesh. It sent a fiery coil into his lower abdomen and he made a quiet noise when Killer's heat pressed against his own chest.

"At least I'm not cold now" he attempted but his voice was so breathless it may as well be inaudible. Killer seemed to hear and chuckled nonetheless. The sound rumbling between them.

"That's good to hear" Killer purred and lapped his ear, all Penguin could hear on his right hand side was moist, sucking sounds that made his eyes droop and mouth part, clutching the man closer. Even more so when he swapped ears and Penguin mewled with delight from the sensation. Eyes closing fully.

B-BANG.

Both froze and Killer moved away, eyes sharpening with the focus of...a killer. They both went quiet, hearing a few doors down one of the crew mates muttering something about "Fucking shoes on the fucking floor tripping me over". The laughter between them nearly ruining the heated moment until they involuntarily pressed and drew along one another, causing an unintentional but not unpleasant sensation. Killer actually let out a low breath and Penguin took this chance to lean up and press his own light kisses against the older man's collarbone. Pleased and encouraged by the soft sounds from above.

* * *

**A/N: CRAPPY ENDING IS CRAPPY. BUT I'M TIRED AS THEY GET AND I'VE GOT FIFTEEN MINUTES TO PUBLISH THIS UNTIL IT'S THE 12TH JULY.**

**Sorry it's so late! Sorry if the action isn't all that accurate or intense, I wanted to get through it for the sake of vengeance and SMOOCHIES. Top priorities folks. Top priorities. I wasn't in the mood for yaoi at one point (I go from OMGHOMO to MEh in 00.01 seconds) so actually had to watch some fricken yaoi so it might have turned all tsundere or something in the middle there. Ahaha.**

**-LAW09**

* * *

**AriesDanger24: **Oh gosh, no my dear! It didn't finish there, I wouldn't do that to my readers hahaa. Aww, I'm glad the teenage girl line made you laugh, ahaha, HAND HOLDING *manly roar* aww, I do love my Law hoodie, am always wearing it to ice skating so yeayyy! Thank you so much for the birthday message! ahaha, thank you!

**ShivaVixen: **That's one thing I find awesome, the range in time-spans with my readers, I'm glad I have more time to post it up, haha. Oh gosh yeah, the every unyielding Law was only aware he precious Penguin was back, not openly affectionate that one, ahah, very perceptive of you. I completely took heed of the fact Killer would naturally check on his captain first and changed it so thanks for helping me improve my work and thanks for the review and your continued support :)

**rion-rion: **Aww, I'm so glad, this pairing needs so much more love! haha a cavity! I am doing well it seems, thank you so much for the praise, aww, thank you so much for the lovely review :)

**Collette Nicole: **May I just say your username is very classy, hehe, and thank you so much! I'm really glad you are looking forward to it, :)

**Myde the Turk: **Oh god, I was going to say, don't hurt yourself! ahaha, but I'm glad it worked well and you laughed. Aww, I thought the obliviousness of the captains might be a downpoint to the story but I'm glad you don't think so! They are so sweet! They need so much more looovvveee, hahah, thanks for the birthday greeting and the review! :)

**Cosy Guest: **Yeahhhh! They are so loveelllyy, ahhaha, aww I'm really pleased you are enjoying it ahah, Penguin has been a pretty minor character and I'm glad I brought his persona out in a way you like so thank you so much for the praise and the review! Thank you for the birthday greeting! :D

**SV: ***Sits back with hand on chest and mouth parted with adoring disbelief* you sweetie! Thank you so much, I was really prepared for criticism because I finally got lazy with my updates but you were worried! Thank you! I'm absolutely fine but thank you! :)


	16. C-C-Crimson

_Chapter Sixteen: C-C-Crimson_

* * *

Ah, there were lips on his lower abdomen and at this point he _really _didn't know what to do. Killer had flawlessly made his way down his torso until thick lips grazed him. Penguin thought his body would have given up at this point considering the amount of twitching and light trembles coursing through him every time flesh touched flesh, his nerves couldn't take the heated sensitivity and they were reacting every time; if possible, with more fervour.

The sounds were wet and ridiculously loud. Penguin had, had several minutes of paranoia after hearing the imbecile down the corridor tripping over footwear, the hat clad man believed he must be at the door listening in but thoughts like that were swept from his mind with hot rain as Killers tongue kept making _those _sounds.

He didn't anticipate his own level of audio in all honesty. He knew himself to be fairly emotional and expressive but he would never have imagined he would utter a choked breath or whimper at every movement the blonde made. But he did and his blush seared to the tips of his ears every time. As if reading his thoughts, Killer muttered; removing his mouth from placing a kiss on every deep blue thorn circling the younger mans waist, and breathing against the skin.

"As I might've said before...you're really fucking cute"

Penguin made a sound of incredulous disbelief at that one, but sunk further into the pillows as Killer shuffled up to brush his nose into the center of his chest.

"Especially when you make that short, high little whimper..." he purred and traced his cheek over to a nipple to which he proceeded to nip calmly. Opposed to Penguin's considerable lack of serenity as he pressed the back of his hand upon his mouth.

"You tend to do it when I do...this" Killers hands gripped his narrow yet solid waist and pressed more of his weight onto him. Specifically his lower weight, something Penguin became very aware of and his bright cobalt eyes widened before closing with the frustration of refusing to elicit a single sound.

Screw Killer, he wasn't going to be treated like a damsel! He could make the rugged blonde sound just as alluring...

Deep down Penguin had no interest in stating his power, more than anything he wanted to fall back like a limp doll and just take it all in with moans at his lips and tears in his eyes because it all felt _so good. _But there was that fear again, that uncertainty that he would be a dull partner if he didn't interact.

Removing his hand, he gritted his teeth and went to sit up and instigate _something _when-

"Ah-aaiih"

"Ah, that's it" Killer bit his lower lip with genuine frustration of how charming his lover could be and he roughly lifted Penguin's slim thighs over his own, tracing down the muscle.

"I sure as hell hope you're not trying to hold back such sounds..._Penguin?"_

Penguin went still again at that one but most likely from a shock of nerves after hearing such a blood stained, lustful torn up velvet voice. Falling back with a grin he ignored his previous convictions and allowed Killer to assault the area on his neck once again, eliciting the noise Killer so desired, all the while feeling the fastenings of his trousers being unhooked.

Killers mind suddenly returned to reality when he realised what his long, agile fingers were up to and as much as he wanted to continue with the expedition he recalled the condition of his captain and such thoughts stilled his entity, alerting the younger heart pirate.

"Y-You alright?" he managed through a faintly rasped voice and Killer nodded, leaning in to whisper into that red grazed ear. Deciding he still had time.

Granted his wild, red-headed captain meant a lot to him but he was in good hands and he thought the Surgeon of Death would maybe find joy in the few extra minutes the massacre soldier would grant him with Kid. The blonde was not so naive he would dismiss the blatant relationship ensuing between the two formidable pirates.

"Better"

Swiping the material from his hips, he drew the dark trousers Penguin wore to his knees and then lifted his legs higher and higher until his ankles were level with Killer's forehead.

"Ah! Killer!" Penguin was a little unimpressed with the strain on his legs, his shoulders and head falling deeper into the never-ending plush of the pillow as his body was titled. A chuckle and the attire was removed, dragged over his heels and thrown somewhere in the shadowed depths of the room.

Killer didn't let go of his calves though, no, and in that position he grazed teeth over the bone of Penguin's right ankle causing the hat-clad man to squirm and turn his hips toward the mattress, trying to get the blonde to let go. He was too exposed surely...

Fingers pressed into where there was now a damp bruise on the ankle and started drawing along toward his knee where it traced down into the underside of his leg, the naturally sensitive spot causing Penguin to jolt a little. Killer stretched his leg further, holding it on his broad shoulder as he lapped three times in that thin, tender flesh. Unknowingly (or perhaps, knowingly) burning out Penguin's nerves to the point of despair for the heart pirate who only twitched at the ministration. Fingers continued their journey to the inner area of the younger man's thigh. Penguin had a tendency to wear long dark shorts under his clothes and Killer smirked as this gave him the opportunity to slip his hand to his knuckles under the material onto softer, hotter flesh. Yet not reaching the main attraction.

Penguin was overwhelmed with mostly anger and adoration. The gentle nature of Killer was startling and the inner passion boiling beneath his exterior, evident in the magnetic touch he gave into the heart pirates body. It was only the teasing of an animal nature Penguin felt more and more inclined to release. The anger was struck in the fucking _skill_ of his lover and the fact Penguin had done little to return. So he brought his mildly shaking fingers to Killer's hair where it knotted in the flaxen curls and waves and felt into the skull, sensual and slow. Killer made a low sound of appreciation and for a moment, traced the back of his index finger nail up Penguin's already noticeable erection.

A gasp followed by the involuntary tightening of fingers that then moved onto the muscular shoulders of the kid pirate, Penguin exhaled with a mewl and his head hit the pillow painlessly. Killer shuffled his shorts down and pressed a thumb into the head as though a sly dip of a finger into something as soft and sweet as meringue. The touch went further as did the grip, sliding down the length quicker than Penguin expected Killer to have done so, being the unbearable tease he was.

The pace varied eventually, the pressure fluctuating on tight enough that Killer could feel the pulse of excited blood under the skin and so loose it was only a ghost of a touch and once Killer had resumed to a feather light graze yet again, Penguin snapped.

Lifting the blonde further up his frame he worked on undoing the trousers the two had designed only a day ago. Only a day ago, it was unbelievable.

They came off easily, more so with Killers assistance as the kid pirate was keen on removing the considerably dirty material. Then his shorts went and Penguin for once didn't feel regret. He felt a surge of sickening thrill and it only increased when he raised his hand above his head in submissive permission. But Killer wouldn't let him get away with it.

"Your hand..." he requested, voice strangely quiet and strained, not unlike his evident throbbing. Yet Penguin hesitated if only for taunting.

"Why ever for?"

The sounds of shuffling and bare flesh filled the warm silence for a split second.

"Your hands are not like a pirates at all..." he hardly answered the question but obtained his goal as Penguin dropped his guard and Killer took his hand, sliding it downwards slowly.

"Near no scars, though you have a deep, pale line just here...below the junction of your thumb and index finger..." his words were a whisper, as breathless as Penguin felt as he let the letters wash over him like a fresh quilt that warmed him to the core. All the while allowing his hand to reach the heat of their untouched members.

"Your palms and fingers...they're too warm..."

_Yet I'm named after the flightless bird of the Arctic _Penguin would have quipped if not for being mesmerised by just about everything in that current moment.

"That only makes them more perfect"

Killer lifted his quickly to kiss the knuckles like a prince and Penguin made a mewling sound of desperation. White heat hitting his groin near painfully now so he moved on his own, he took Killer's hand with his and moved it below where they both took hold of one another and pressed one another together. The feeling of Killer was unlike what Penguin had expected...it was not as..._hard _as he anticipated. Granted it was solid and the muscle now in his hand was no less than intimidating but it was soft and warm and; as pale drips of pre-cum seeped down into the flesh, smooth...slippery even.

Unusual but not unpleasant, especially as they began to move, Penguins hips lifting on their own accord and from the strength of Killer's left, unoccupied hand holding his waist.

With the friction searing into him Penguin moaned shamelessly and he grinned through humid tear laced eyelashes and a vicious blush. His hair somewhat moist from the sweating strain on his overheating frame. It was scuffed up like the damp fur of a young kitten and at the sight of Penguin in all his messy pleasure, Killer felt a shift in his chest and his breath came out with more of a groan than he planned for.

Spurred on, he encouraged the quickening, pressured motion of Penguin and the heart pirate could only comply happily whilst feeling sparks of release dart through his shaft. Teasing him.

So rough they were practically rutting against one another, faintly salty spills of white sliding down, adding shocking albeit light coolness to the burning and creating the slick, wet sound that drove Penguin crazy.

"Ah-Killer...ahh" he whimpered, using his own un-attending left hand to draw his handsome face toward him so he could lazily caress moist lips over those of the blonde, barely making contact as his mouth was often opened to let out a longer and louder moan. Killer couldn't bear the lightness of it all and took the next chance of Penguin eliciting one of those delicious high pitched noises; that were _far _too cute for a pirate of the Surgeon of Death, to slip his tongue in and press it against the inside of the heart pirates cheek.

The actions startled Penguin but he continued to blindly circle his thumb over the older mans cheek as they kissed. Their movements lower down never stopping though losing focus as it became too much.

"Penguin..." Killers mind went blank for a moment as he neared the climax, as he failed to inhale properly whilst uttering his lovers name. Penguin reacted more than thought and used his calm hand once passionately caressing the line of his jaw to cling to the man. His noises becoming less like deep, sensual moans and more like sobbing, mewling cries. Killer found it hard to console the man when his own words were obscured by the mindless pleasure building into his body, his hand speeding up considerably of the ministrations of thrusting against one another.

Whenever Penguin did open his eyes, it was only enough to see the blurred, moonlit tattooed older man above him trembling. The dampness making it hard to make out much more than his own thriving adrenaline and lust inside and the harsh breathing of Killer. His tongue slipped out almost desperately when Killer moved back an inch to inhale hard and at the final sight of the cherry red muscle visible through the bruised, utterly swollen lips wet as sin, the kid pirate came in unison with his blue eyed lover.

"Ahh-ai-ahh!" it was mild, it was high and it was shorter than Penguin thought it might have been, by which he was referring to the tiny scream that broke from his throat in the final moments of shuddering, black light bliss that continued into the slowing ministrations of one another's hands. But he didn't care because now he blinked the tears from his eyes, he could see the equal desire in the forest green depths of Killer who pressed his forehead into Penguin's un-bandaged shoulder and exhaled.

* * *

"Where's Killer?"

"He left as I requested, he was frightening my men..." Law raised an eyebrow with a smirk as he came toward Kid, whose first words had been uttered with more strength than the doctor expected from a victim of Arabella's venom. Kid grinned mindlessly at this, not quite on the same layer of reality but Law's smirk widened as he knew full well this only served to stroke the redhead's ego.

"Excellent" was the third word spoken by Eustass 'Captain' Kid that evening, followed by rasped coughs and a low groan.

"So I'm on your ship I guess" he added, looking around, glad it was dim enough that his eyes adjusted with ease rather than the typical blinding whiteness of any other medical facility.

"Indeed, on our way to yours though"

Kid nodded, exhaling slowly with final relief, settling further into the considerably comfortable bed he had been laid on. Everything seemed to be alright for now, that set his mind at ease.

"Where's the green bitch?"

"Crying hopefully, on her own ship far away..." Law trailed on, eyelids further lowered over his dark eyes as he wistfully looked out the night beyond the small porthole window further down the room. His men had left around fifteen minutes ago for the sake of nerves around the brash, typically villainous young captain and because it was late...besides Law could handle the brutish kid pirate.

The doctor settled himself on a small stool beside the twenty three year old's infirmary bed and gathered a small clean glass of water from the side.

"So hospitable of you Trafalgar" Kid smirked, sitting up a little to receive the glass. The corner of Trafalgars lip curled up and stretching his elbow back a little, he thrust the contents of the container upon the redhead.

"Treatment for the venom, aside from the general cleaning of the wound as this will have seeped into the open injury, the shock is healthy for the nerves"

Kid was too busy scowling, swearing and hissing to himself with a narrowed brow and gritted teeth, shaking the cold liquid off him and trying to look down at his fresh bite mark to hear the apparently just reasons the Surgeon of Death had for tipping the water over him.

"Fucking creepy doctor" he muttered darkly to himself, looking up to glare at the man who only winked in return. That laid back, never-frowning grin of his plastered on his dark complexion like the Cheshire Cat.

Such sinful cheer was diminished by the considerably rough lips of Kid being placed on his own with little tenderness and yet a great deal of feverish relief. Having taken Law's slim, goatee scuffed chin in his hand, he lifted the doctor's face toward his and such contact lasted what felt like several minutes but was only a second.

Afterwards Kid was oddly drawn to the lightening of the sky further on behind Law, for a moment he simply took in the fact the sky was not quite the midnight black it had been in the core of the night but it was grazed with bruises of indigo. He then looked to Law and his breath hitched in his throat. The older man was _startled_. His usual look of apathetic expertise was replaced with a lining of white around his golden flecked steam blue eyes along was the raising of both his dark eyebrows. It was only a moment such an appearance was witnessed but it made Kid's heart jump.

He couldn't deal with such charming sentiment swerving the pulse of his heart so bared his teeth in a wide grin.

"Treatment for the creepiness, the shock is healthy" he managed, though his voice seemed too rasped to him. Law didn't seem to notice and if he did, didn't say or do anything about it, only looked down, upper lip curling a little with gritted teeth before he smiled darkly, no humour to be found in the coldness of his eyes.

"Touche Eustass-ya"

A shudder went through the older man, it was fucking sickening and Law did his best to hide it with a casual stretch. As though nothing had happened. Unbeknownst to the cocky redhead who seemed to be under the impression he had gotten away with such intimacy, sliding his bent arms beneath his head with a grin, Law was viciously furious, sad and thrilled with the action of the kiss. So trivial and with cruel intention it was the kiss a child would give in spite. Yet for a second Law had felt something burn his insides and he had leaned in to the touch.

What weakness, it irritated him and without thinking he wound his hands over his arms, looking away. Why...why the fuck was he acting like this, it was just sudden emotions, emotions he wasn't used to, something he couldn't diagnose immediately, something that had no immediate, efficient treatment. A gross attraction that made no sense was creeping into him and he was pushing it out with blank thoughts.

"Call me if anything starts stinging unnaturally" he told the redhead. Eyes staring up with the cool professionalism he always managed to exert regardless. Heading for the door, arms by his side now and tensed, he actually stopped when Kid spoke up.

"Hold up Trafalgar"

"Whatever for?"

"Come here...please"

"How polite, how can I refuse?" Law smirked, walking a few steps closer but no where near anything more than arms length. The solidity of his heels on the ground assured that.

"Closer than that you little shit" Kid snarled, leaning out with his left arm quicker than the Surgeon of Death who was caught around his tattooed forearm and shoved forward.

Lips met his again. How dare this brute-

Soft. It was softer, deeper. This one was lasting longer, Law knew because his eyes had been closed long enough now that the dark coloured patterns fluttering like stars under his eyelids were fading, adjusting to the dimness around them. His lips were still rough but that was him, his smell of amber and leather was stronger than before and it made his nose crinkle just a little but the warmth was also alluring in it's own beastly way, letting the doctor shuffle closer and allow the arm to wrap around his waist. Law's own right hand simply resting on Kid's large pale shoulder. Kid tilted his head upwards, trying to take in more of that scruffy spice, it was so gentle it made him dizzy. It was weird, distant almost, unlike him. Surreal.

Letting go, he saw no more sarcasm embedded in the core of those amber flecked eyes and only something akin to shock and maybe even slight relief. Law's eyes were specifically trained on the shocking crimson of the others hair for a moment before he found themselves standing there with their hands just as before yet mouths closed, no amusing quip to break the buttery tension between them. Only Law leaving with a faintly hysterical chuckle.

* * *

"Ah, Killer, your captain is awake and communicating now if you wish to see him"

"Thank you" Killer responded, standing up from where he sat in one of the smaller rooms outside the main kitchen with Penguin over a drink, he nodded to the hat-clad man before leaving down the corridor after receiving brief instructions from the Surgeon of Death.

Law took his place and Penguin smiled at him beneath the shade of his hat.

"Are you alright captain?"

"Better than I thought, I believe I would be ridiculously weary from such bothersome antics but it appears I am quite refreshed"

Penguin's shoulders relaxed and he set his drink down, smile never fading.

"I am glad, captain"

"You and Killer are companions I see?"

The blush was there though Penguin refused to acknowledge it and he was shocked at the steadiness of his words as he replied.

"Yes...working together to escape you see"

"I see, I will have to thank him" Law nodded with a smile. Just relieved to know Penguin was back on his ship and safe.

"And...you have been working with...Captain Kid?" Penguin dared to ask.

Law chuckled, it was a light sound. Law was always so calm around his own crew, amiable even when he seemed so sick and sadistic to all else.

"Indeed"

* * *

**A/N: WHAT IS THIS CRAPPY CLIFFHANGER. Don't worry, more is to come. But just to warn you, when I say "slight Kid/Law" I mean SLIGHT, I love them of course but this story was focused on Killer and Penguin so I just want to keep the spotlight on them for now. **

**I wrote this SLOWLY as so not to royally screw up AGAIN and have to re-update it about a million times so I'm hoping you all enjoyed this one! Thanks again for your patience with the updating. I didn't want to demolish my pretty decent reputation I have going with this story.**

**A tip to anyone about to write first time serious smut. DON'T STOP TO THINK. If you start having thoughts about what you're writing you'll realise WHAT you're writing and that's a weird fucking feeling, in my case when you stop to decide which word would better replace "penis" you can't help but realise it is indeed YOU writing.**

**On the same lines, I tried to avoid the word "nipple" because **_**personally**_** it ISN'T a turn on word, but looking through the good ol' thesaurus, my next best option was mammary gland.**

**I'm not putting mammary gland.**

**-LAW09**

* * *

**Anon Reader: **Ooh, I'm so pleased you think so, ahah, I'm glad you think it went well, I always get worried I might repeat words too much or make it pass too quickly, plus I thought the kisses between Law and Kid might be a bit out of character but at the end of the day they are (virtually) human and I wanted to make more humane emotions clear so thank you for the praise! Thank you for the review! I will probably write a Kid/Law story soon! :D

**Trafalgar Marijane: **You seem to be a continued supporter and I am so flattered! Aha, I'm glad they are growing on you, ship em both! ahaha, thanks for the review!

**Colette Nicole: **Aww, I am glad, I will probably write a Kid/Law centric story soon if you're interested but yay! Another supporter! Haha, thanks for the review! :D

**AriesDanger24: **I know, it's so cringey it is isn't written well and mammary gland indeed! Bloody thesaurus, that does sound like a good idea actually, I will probably incorporate it because washing moments are the best, aww the message idea is good and haha about the noises. My internet is screwy! And thanks for the continued support and this wonderful review! :D

**vetii: **I'm glad you noticed my comment about it! Go ahead, laugh! I sure did, bloody thesaurus. SQUEAKY PENGUIN. That is the best! ahahah, aww, thanks so much for the review! :D


	17. Maybe I Just Fight

_Chapter Seventeen: Maybe I Just Fight_

* * *

Penguin's head tilted back, as though to give his eyes more room to take everything in.

"Really? Surely it's been difficult"

"Definitely...but not unpleasant, the red-headed oaf has his perks" Law shrugged, standing up to wander to a small water dispenser in the little kitchen. Penguin watched him go and inhaled with contentment at the comfortable silence.

"I'm sorry for causing you all so much trouble"

"It isn't your fault Penguin" Law didn't turn around but his tone had taken an edge, he was being serious. Even so his expression was soft as he turned and set his glass down whilst sitting.

"It is all over now so please don't upset yourself over what happened...Killer did not hurt you, did he?"

Penguin blinked twice at the sudden turn in the conversation and only shook his head wildly.

"Not at all! If anything I would not be here without him..." he trailed off, a small smile grazing his features and Law's lazy eyes never left the artificial shaded gaze of his crew-mate, a wry grin spreading on his deeply tanned skin.

"Is that so, well I still have faith in your efforts Penguin, regardless on what happened"

Penguin smiled, tugging the yellow brim of his hat up a little to let in more light, he felt safe doing such a thing around his captain; who knew what he hid anyway.

"Thank you Captain...how is...Captain Kid?"

Law was silent for a split second, a true silence with not even a breathe to break the void of sound. But he continued speaking without a flaw, face without contortion of emotions.

"Fine, it seems, a little weak but I don't think I could handle him being at the peak of energy right now so it is a good thing for all of us" he sipped his drink calmly. Thinking about the calmness of the kiss they had shared, not energetic at all like he had imagined it might be. Not that he had spent time imagining the circumstances of such a situation...well not until they had been working together. In the late moments of their secluded time in that control room he had wondered even if just for a moment what the younger man's body would feel like against his.

"I see"

And there was the quietness again, the sweet acknowledgement of safety overlaying the conflicting emotions of the individual minds, all tugging with the taut strings of the heart. Oh how fickle and feeble it all was.

* * *

"Captain...are you well?"

"I got a headache and am not allowed out this room until Captain Creep says so but apart from that alright, all things considered" he laughed roughly. Turning to Killer then smiling when the man removed his mask and pushed his still heavy thick fringe away.

"It don't look too bad"

"Thanks for the unasked reassurance Kid"

The redhead laughed and grabbed the man by the arm and moved him close to rub his knuckles in the shortened blonde locks.

"Don't ever stay behind at some shitty hotel again"

"Will do"

Killer sat down next to the bed and glanced out the porthole window, the light was spreading out now like drops of rain on a window, threads of white seeped through the blackened clouds.

"Finally becoming daylight eh?" Kid muttered. Killer nodded and inhaled deeply.

"So, what was it like working with the runt...Parakeet?"

"Penguin, and it was...well he's a helpful, hardworking lad...really got me out of some bad situations..." he looked wistfully out to the window yet maintaining a stony expression so not to intrigue his childish captain too much but he feared he had already done so.

"That so, eh? Captain creep wasn't too bad, knows how to run this yellow tin can at least..." he trailed off into a mutter. "But wouldn't even let me use the torpedoes"

Killer shook his head knowingly.

"At least we are headed back to the ship now..." the blonde's voice also faded off as the realisation of his words set into his mind. He wouldn't even begin to see as much of Penguin with Kid and Law's constant rude rivalry and the thought made his nerves shutter. As if sharing the same idea, Kid's gaze evaded the deep green of his first mates.

"Well I'm going to get some sleep before morning, you ought to do the same" Killer advised his captain, using his hands on his knees to lift himself up and stand. Kid watched him and nodded stubbornly like a child.

"Yeah, yeah, alright..."

"Are you feeling alright? Shall I call the doctor?"

"...Nah, I'll be fine, see you in the morning, check on Heat and Wire would you?"

"No problem, goodnight Captain"

Kid rolled over then, bringing the thin cover with him, his clothes had been completely removed and a bandage had been fastened around his neck. He always felt better when Killer was the last to see him at night, he was still young after all and couldn't be excused from the anxiety of injury.

"You'll have to refrain yourself from calling him Mama" a smug voice quipped from the door and Kid turned his head to Law who walked over and methodically pressed his fingers against the wound.

"Fully healed, just keep the bandage on for comfort in the night"

"You watching, Law? Bit rude isn't it"

"I only saw him leave, I know what he is to you..."

"Well are you done now?" Kid asked, though rather than sound snappy and avoiding, he almost sounded eager to hear the infamous Surgeon of Death claim he in fact, wasn't finished.

"By all means, you are going to sleep now?"

"Not really tired but yeah...I guess...nothing else" the redhead answered honestly, turning over again with a sigh. Bloody heart captain just leaving him after earlier, he had a mind to-

Warmth seeped through his spine and Kid had to stop himself jolting violently which would have resulted in the older captain being thrown off the already narrow bed. Law had pressed his back against the redheads, smirking to himself though from his position Kid couldn't see, he was only aware the man was dressed in long dark trousers and was very much shirtless. Ah shit, the little...shit.

"Whatever Trafalgar" came the mumbled reply. Blood flushed into Kid's cheeks and he just remained comfortably still as Trafalgar chuckled, taking some of the cover for himself and settling down.

* * *

"Alright, see ya tomorrow Kil"

"You too"

Killer bid goodnight to Heat and then headed for his own room which has been designated to him earlier. He couldn't stop thinking about Penguin and the fact they wouldn't see each other for some time. He wasn't about to abandon Kid's ship as much as Penguin wasn't prepared to leave Law. It was a silent agreement both of them knew.

It was so unusual how their relationship as rivals, to barely allies had developed into friendship, protection and...agh, fuck it. It hurt too much to think about things like that, when Killer couldn't do anything about any of it. Undressing his top, he removed his helmet again and wandered over to the mirror. Scowling he ran a large hand through his new, involuntary hairstyle. It hadn't even been done successfully. It was choppy and longer in parts. His upper lip curled and he looked around the bathroom. He needed a knife or scissors or something.

*Knock Knock*

Trudging over to his door he opened it to find Penguin seemingly startled by the speed the door had been opened and he coughed lightly.

"Hi, just...just wanted to...say goodnight I guess"

Killer tilted his head to the side with a smile.

"Night Penguin"

Penguin blushed hard and just nodded with a chuckle, he was about to leave when Killer asked.

"Hey, you have any scissors or a knife or something...they made a real mess of my hair"

"S-Sure, I have a knife with me-"

"Come in"

"Ah, okay then" Penguin shrugged and a little too easily was persuaded into Killer's room, door closing behind them. The man was dressed in a dark T-shirt and white overall trousers tucked into his usual boots.

"I can fix up the back if you want, since you can't see it" Penguin offered, following the blonde into the bathroom where he sat on the edge of the bath, Killer naturally bringing up a stool. Penguin slipped his booted feet either side of the older man.

"Oh I figured that was a given"

Penguin sighed and smiled, removing his hat without hesitation, Killer felt the rustle of material and looked to the side to see the hat on one of the towel racks.

"Actually, mind swapping seats? I can cut it better if it's wet so I'll just run some water over it for a second if you don't mind..."

"Whatever's best" was the reply and Killer and he swapped their seating positions. Killer ended up just sitting in the large bath with Penguin on the stool behind him.

The water started running and Penguin started pouring it over his head.

"Shit, your trousers!" he suddenly realised and stopped but Killer only laughed.

"It's fine, I was getting undressed anyway"

Penguin exhaled and continued before smoothing the now dark strands back.

"Keep still" the pale haired man ordered calmly and Killer straightened his back a little. Penguin had to avoid staring too much at the hard, tanned muscles of the older man. Taking out two short knives he kept with him in his boots, he swung the handle around in his fingers skillfully then starting flawlessly chopping at the undone areas of hair. Maintaining a level to Killers mid-neck. The blonde listening to the sliding, slicing motion with amusement.

"You're good at this"

"I'm good with knives" was the reply. It was absent, the man spending more time focusing on keeping it all level and fine. His tongue slipped out ever such a little, a habit of his concentration and Killer chuckled at the answer.

Sections of hair fell into the basin and on the floor, Penguin mentally decided he would clear up later and sat back to admire and check his work.

"That should be fine, what about your fringe?"

"No, I'm keeping it, if I can keep anything" Killer sighed but turned to smile at Penguin.

Penguin said nothing, just leaned forward and drew his arms across his shoulders out in front of the kid pirate, resting his chin atop the damp golden waves. Killer smiled and they just sat there like that for a bit, Killer appreciating the flood of warmth through him and the considerate gesture. Then, with a sinful grin and a jerk of his arms. Killer threw Penguin into the empty basin with him, catching him as he more or less was dragged over his shoulder and head, upside down in his lap.

"Ki-Killer!" he yelled angrily, trying to support himself and eventually lying awkwardly with his head on Killer's lap and legs curled on the white surface of the bath. Killer just looked down at him as he angrily tried to sit up, face bright pink. Though his efforts were hindered when Killer's lips fell upon his and he went still with the sensation. He slowly sat up closer to the blonde, sitting with his legs apart, either side of Killer's hips. Killer's hands gripping the younger mans waist.

"Now my clothes are wet" he pouted once he let go of the blonde, only to be dragged into the muscular chest and held there with a gentle hand, fingers twirling through his snowy hair.

"Mhm" was the nonchalant reply. Killer was too busy taking in what he could with the younger man before he left to the island on his own ship. Of course he had missed his own pirate vessel but...now there would be something to miss.

After what felt like at least an hour but was probably several minutes, Penguin glanced up.

"We can't sleep here"

There was no reply. Penguin narrowed his eyebrows with wide eyes and pursed lips.

"Killer" he nudged his body into the blonde and Killer stirred slightly.

"Oh right, yeah, of course" he mumbled, they dragged themselves up to stand unstable in the damp bath tub, wandering into the other, bed furnished room. Penguin dried himself down with a towel whilst Killer stripped down to boxers. Getting into the bed, Penguin watched him with a sigh.

"Come on, let me dry your hair at least..." he muttered softly, heading over to sit by the pillows and gently ruffle the fluffy towel through his newly cropped locks. Killer murmured in satisfaction and like Penguin, felt his eyes close at the calming sensation. Penguin threw the towel to the other side of the room and got up to turn the bathroom lights off before going to leave. Killer made a low whining sound and the heart pirate turned to him with surprise.

"Is everything alright?" he questioned, now standing beside the fairly still blonde, but as soon as his arm was caught in a vice grasp and he was thrust into the bed beside the massacre soldier, one of the older man's legs threading through his own and tucking his head beneath Penguin's chin, the normally hat clad man just sighed with an exhausted smile and shuffled down a bit better to rest. Little did he know Killer was holding him tighter than he normally would as though fearing he would disappear without saying goodbye.

How childish this fear of losing him was.

"Penguin..."

"...Y-Yeah?"

"...I..."

Penguin went still, nerves kicking in, what did killer want, had he done something wrong? Killer shuffled up until his eyes were level with the shocking blue of the pale haired mans. He stared into them for a moment before whispering in a silken tone.

"I love you"

He leaned in and kissed the younger man slowly, eyes closing as he took in the tender heat of the other. Feeling hair beneath his fingers as he curled said fingers into the locks, his other hand trailing down his bare arm and pressing into his waist reassuringly.

Penguin's breath had been caught up too fast at the blonde's words and now he was running out of oxygen fast. Letting go with a harsh breath, face flushed red from the words and the spinning in his mind. Killer only watched him tentatively, mouth a hairbreadth away from Penguins.

"Really?"

"Yes" he answered fast, certain.

Penguin went quiet then; if possible, curled himself even more into the older man. Letting every area of his body graze against his own, moulded almost.

"Me too...I...I love you too" he muttered coyly into his neck. Kissing it once lightly before burying his fierce blush and trembling lips in the shadows of his body. Killer took in a deep breath of relief and held him close, breathing in the fresh scent of the other.

* * *

Shit, the doctor was falling out. What did he expect? The bed was hardly meant for two, especially when one was a large, muscular man. Sighing, Kid awkwardly turned over to face the back of the doctor who was indeed slipping off. Before Kid had felt the movement, the lightness of the bed returning when not occupied with the full weight of two men. So he panicked a little in his light sleep and now he felt it necessary to throw one large pale arm over the older man and keep him close and away from the drag of gravity.

Law was very much asleep, considering he was something of an insomniac, he was sleeping rather deeply that night, no doubt from exhaustion of all that had had happened. Kid himself had thrived on the adrenaline at the time and was weak with fatigue. But not so much that he didn't take this intimate opportunity to bury his nose behind the Surgeon of Death's ear and nuzzle the flesh there gently. Feeling the clink of the double ringed golden piercings against his lips. He even darted a crimson tongue out to lap at the captain's lobe.

Law made a small sound but did not wake. Kid now moved his face up into the fur-soft ebony; though when the light of the oncoming dawn through the window hit the strands at some point, it appeared blue-ish, navy, locks of the other, admiring the way it grew down to a lining fuzz around his jaw and chin. That goatee was both adorable and sexy and Kid took his right arm; which he had successfully threaded beneath Law's head, and tilted his head toward him so the redhead could kiss his chin once.

Either the doctor _was _awake and simply enjoying the subconscious treatment or when he did sleep, it was deep. Kid recalled the times in the small control room where he had slept for hours under his coat. Smiling, he gently let his head fall back into place and he himself went back to inhaling the clean, musky spice of his neck and hair. So alluring and comforting it was, terribly unusual really.

Such a creepy little bastard really, with his drawling, slow, velvet voice. His sadistic grin that he would never fail to display when slicing up enemies within his infamous, dangerous ROOM. His tendency to be downright _rude _yet intelligent and loyal to his crew mates. The more Kid thought about it, the more he felt his arm tightening around the man.

Such sinful strength and he was holding this man, the Surgeon of Death. It was impressive he cockily thought to himself with a slightly raised brow and he grinned.

"Bit affectionate aren't we, Eustass-ya?" came a sleepy but wry tone and Kid went still for a moment before grinning even more. Then he moved up to take Law's ear once more and bite it. Law made a muffled sound of surprise and frowned.

"Here I thought you liked cuddles"

"I think you'll find I don't"

Kid brought the man closer to his chest. Feeling his spine through his tattooed, dark skinned back.

"Good"

He drew his teeth down that back, nudging the canines into the spinal bumps and over the lines of the markings. Law seemingly let him, though he squirmed irritably at first, the strength of Kid's arm kept him down enough to reach only his lower back, running a tongue into the dip of his hips.

"Fucking animal" Law sneered and Kid bit into the hip just once.

Definitely _rude._

* * *

**A/N: God, I don't know what's going on either, I'm going through Kid/Law on Tumblr and I felt I needed to maintain a sense of their characteristics, but bring in good ol fluff with Kil/Pen, hehe. This isn't the last chapter...there is a couple to come.**

**I am interested in writing a Kid/Law centric story, does anyone have ideas or preferences of AU or...plot, I guess? I mean, I don't usually take requests so won't follow any one idea exactly but I would be thankful for a prompt or some inspiration if any of you like my writing style, thanks!**

**Everyone outside the pub (that I live in) is really freaking noisy tonight so I'm having an early night, see you all next time!**

**-LAW09**

* * *

**ShivaVixen: **Gosh no, I am quite aware of my usual tendencies of late updating but with this one I am determined to maintain a decent updating pattern, thank you for the review! And I hope to, I intend to look more into Penguin's background and relationship with Killer because this ship still needs looovvee! :D

**AriesDanger24: **That's a cute idea ahaaha, humurous as well, I will definitely keep it in mind. Aww, now the end has come but I hopefully intend to make a sequel, thanks so much for the lovely review!


	18. Common Memory Loss

_Chapter Eighteen: __Common Memory Loss_

* * *

Law woke up with Kid's head set firmly beneath his chin, they were chest to chest and the doctor was being kept in the narrow bed by a strong pale arm, not unlike the one that wound around him last night. It was almost dream-like what happened the day before, the kiss...everything else...Law smirked and closed his eyes with a subtle shake of his head.

Kid mumbled something but did not wake. The Surgeon of Death actually admired the way the mid-morning sun set the carmine locks of his hair aflame. His lack of eyebrows was unusual, but Law was more surprised with the thick length of his eyelashes. His nose had clearly been broken more than once and was of a strong yet mildly crooked structure. His skin was of ghostly pallor and contrasted starkly with his scarlet painted lips.

Law had an amusing thought and as though to confirm, he leaned down, lifting the other's chin as he went and gently pecked his mouth. Not so long that Kid would run out of breath and awake with a desperation for oxygen but long enough that Law smirked at the smudge of crimson just under his lips. Deciding he best start organising his crew for the dock off at the stop-off island, he attempted squirming out of the bear-trap hold yet to no avail.

"Fuck you going, Law?"

"To be the captain of this ship, now please let go of me"

There was a low groan in reply as amber eyes fluttered open for a moment before closing.

"Nah"

"It wasn't a request"

*BAM BAM BAM*

"Captain! Captain!"

Law jolted up so fast the redhead had no option but to loosen his arms to let the lithe man head over to the door with certain urgency.

"What is it?" Law answered, drawing a hand through his hair, at least making his already shirtless appearance seem more acceptable. Snowie, who stood at the door didn't seem to mind in the slightest, by the shock in his eyes he had something entirely different on his mind.

"Sir, we are coming up to the island but it appears the ship we encountered before...that of Captain Sandhurst Mirage is also there"

Law went very still. Eyes cold and he swept back into the room to collect his top and hat before storming down the corridor, Snowie in tow. Kid just waited in the room, having heard what the ship-mate had to say and rolled onto his back with a low snarl.

* * *

"Oh look...it's...who is it again?"

"The Heart Pirates, Captain...we encountered them before"

"Oh yes, of course...that...Killer fellow and...Partridge?"

"Penguin"

"They were right little buggars...what are they doing here?"

"Don't know" Pebble finally replied. She leaned against the wall her captain sat upon, sharing a bottle of rum and looking out across the sea where Law's ship approached. "Do you reckon they want to fight?"

"Hopefully not, I don't fancy conflict"the older man sighed, taking another swig and squinting, coughing roughly.

The ship eventually docked up, the little bridge being slid across. It had been above water on the way there and had no need to emerge from the depths. So Pebble watched as the spotted, fur hat clad captain stepped out onto the main deck and looked down on her and the captain. Several members she didn't recognise and then Captain Kid, Killer and Penguin stepped out into the sunlight.

"Is it too late to form an illusion of us not being here?"

"Probably" Pebble admitted and stood away from the wall, stretching a little. She tugged on the large slingshot tied to her bag just to check before looking out over the sea. The ocean was wild today, though it glittered like a cluster of sapphires, it still crashed with a spit of sea-waves at her and the old man.

"I better tell em we don't want any trouble" Pebble told her captain and he nodded.

"I'm getting out of the way, my skin is burning in this damn weather" he chuckled gruffly and stepped down to start hobbling over to his ship. The young woman looked back to the "Death" ship where the crew and their associates had reached the harbour and watched her warily from where they stood. Pebble took in a deep breath and stuffing her hands deep in her pockets.

"Hey!" she called, finally standing a couple of meters away. They just watched her so she coughed and continued.

"Look, we don't want any trouble so how about we just ignore-"

THWUMP

Killer drew his fist back and under his mask raised an eyebrow at the chunk now missing from the young woman's face as it slowly filled in with murky grey stone until it became her skin once more. She stretched her jaw with a low groan.

"Whoa, whoa..." she muttered irritably, checking her cheek with a tentative hand. The others just watched in disgusted awe.

"Fucking logia type..." Law mumbled and Kid heard with some intrigue and looked over at the older woman who was now glaring at the blonde who moved back, simply claiming.

"That's for selling us, seems pretty fair"

Pebble shrugged, sticking her hands back in her pocket.

"Guess so, but hey, you're all together again, how cute, now...what was I saying..."

Penguin narrowed his eyebrows. Was memory loss common throughout the whole crew?

"Oh yeah, don't bother us, we don't want to fight, alright bye!" she called with a wave over her shoulder as she started walking away.

"H-Hold on! You...you can't just walk away, you...you killed Morris?"

"Hah?" she yelled, upper lip curled up in a wide-mouthed yell. Then she turned to them completely and pondered.

"Whose that?"

"The red haired man on the merchant ship, the one your captain _shot_" Penguin growled. Stepping forward a little and Pebble watched him with soft amusement.

"Screw off, he ain't dead, it was a rubber bullet and the blood was illusion and shit, captain can't be bothered to get more blood on his hands, he's fine" she explained, rolling her eyes and carrying on her way. Penguin's jaw dropped and he looked down at the ground with a hysterical grin. That meant...that meant he was alright...oh thank the gods. Maybe he could see him again, apologise for all the trauma and trouble the crew had to go through...

"Who is Morris, Penguin?" Law inquired once Pebble had wandered all the way back down to her ship. The hat-clad man turned to the older member.

"He is a man who helped us out on a merchant ship we came across after we escaped off the White Knife..."

"Wait...so...they attacked that ship, a merchant ship?"

"Yeah"

"..."

"Captain?"

"Nothing Penguin, you will have to tell us more of your adventures when we return to the ship" Law pushed his hat down and gripped his sword for a moment. Penguin blinked twice and just nodded. Kid had been staring at a nearby rock trying to figure out what had got to Trafalgar but was distracted by Killer.

"Sir, the ship is over there..." he claimed, though there was little enthusiasm in his voice despite the calm comfort in his tone. The redhead nodded with a deep inhale and looked over at his beloved sea vessel.

"Yeah, we better get going then"

"So soon Eustass-ya, we were going to stay over for a single night after some beverages, would you join us?" the Surgeon of Death purred, smiling over at the Kid captain with genuine invitation. Kid blinked twice but a wide grin spread over his red-lipped mouth and he nodded with a bellowing laugh.

"Might as well, but I sure as hell don't recommend _that _hotel" he jerked a thumb over at the hotel Killer had been abducted from. The blonde seemed a little on edge looking over at the building but a slow smile slipped onto his face.

* * *

"To the return of Killer and Penguin!" Kid yelled, raising his glass with a heavy laughter and Penguin actually grinned in return when he realised his name had been remembered. Killer chuckled and the rest only cheered in reply as the population of both Law and Kid's crew took up nearly the entire pub, not that the owner was complaining. As they continued to enjoy their intoxicating drinks, Penguin sat back and leaned against the polished mahogany of the bar counter. Content that he was back and the idea of slavery was far behind him. Killer slid up next to him and sat on a stool, Penguin laughed at his outfit, it was his original black and white shirt, red sash and blue-tassel jeans.

"Finally, clothes that fit" the blonde muttered and Penguin sniggered, taking a swig of his drink. All of a sudden he felt a hand slipping onto his waist toward his backside, turning to Killer with a blush he narrowed his eyebrows when he saw the blonde had folded his arms. Turning quickly to his left where a gruff looking young man was feeling him up, not making eye contact but providing a leering grin. The hat-clad man snarled.

"Oi" he muttered, for the sake of not causing a humiliating scene for him personally, Penguin kept his voice low. "Piss off"

"Oooh, make me..._Penguin_" he noticed the label on his hat and squeezed the slim flesh around his hip before moving further down. He stopped when he felt something hard and calloused in his way. Looking behind the blushing overall-clad man's shoulder he saw a bulky helmet-wearing man. He followed a monochrome patterned sleeve to the stool where his hand casually lay, not actually touching the younger man, but making a point.

"I was here first, mate" he only sneered, taking a swig of his vulgar liquid and grinning. He had plaster dust in his auburn hair and his skin was marked with oil and dirt from his work probably.

"Hey, don't treat me like-"

"Shush, little bird...let me deal with this rude old man" he pressed a grimy finger to Penguin's light lips and the hat-clad man turned bright red from shock and fury.

"No, let me" he replied and drew his elbow back to throw a teeth-knocking punch into the filthy man's face. He fell back off his stool and there was laughter from the surrounding crowd, including Killer. Penguin however was fuming and got up, stepping over the former aggressor and out into the night air. Killer followed swiftly after to Law's notice.

"Whoa, they leaving again? I don't want them to go missing again..." Kid went to get up but Law stopped him.

"Leave em, the chances of it happening again are slim, we'll check on them in a while" he winked and took a sip of his drink. The redhead scowled but settled down.

* * *

"The fuck was that...little, slimy, bastard!" Penguin kicked a stone and Killer chuckled amiably, coming up behind him.

"Hey, don't worry about it, he was drunk and filthy and he sure as hell won't try anything like _that _again, you decked him" Killer whispered in his ear and embraced his back. Feeling his other half* tremble with fury, the cold breeze and Killer's touch.

"Yeah, yeah...I know..."

"Besides..._no one _will be trying shit like that while I'm around..." Killer slid his helmet up to the bridge of his nose without Penguin's notice as the hat-clad man was staring out to the ocean, taking it in whilst calming his skin from the former ferocious blush. Yet such blood flushing to his cheeks only occurred once more as the blonde lifted the dark material flap of his hat and bit gently onto the upper cartilage of his ear.

"You're mine" he whispered shortly after and started kissing down what he could expose of his neck, using an index finger to pull the material of his overalls away.

"Not out here...N-ot out here, come on" Penguin pleaded, nevertheless moving his spine into the firm chest of Killer, the kid pirate only too happily winding a strong arm around his abdomen and holding him close.

"Alright, alright"

All of a sudden Penguin felt his body leave the safety of the ground as he was slung over Killer's shoulder, head facing the back of his deep red sash. He yelled out with a laugh and Killer smirked, pulling his helmet down and wandering down over to his ship. A few people still outside watched with confusion but Penguin was laughing too hysterically to have the situation considered as an abduction so they simply shook their heads wryly. Killer shifted them both across the little bridge onto Eustass 'Captain' Kid's ship.

* * *

A few guys had set up a little gambling table and dismissed Killer and Penguin entering for the sake of their game to which they were in a tight draw currently, allowing the blonde to take the heart pirate down under the deck to his room. It was a simple, wooden based room with a fairly large, comfortable bed, sink, cupboards and a considerably larger circular window. There was other bits and pieces around but it was too dark and Penguin was too upside down to take much consideration of the decor.

Hitting the flat but comfortable material of the cover upon the bed, Penguin had little time to stabilise himself as Killer straddled him, yanking off his helmet revealing a sinful grin. Without asking he tore off Penguin's hat yet the heart pirate didn't mind, the look in the blonde's eyes was enough to distract him from feelings of irritation or shock.

Fingers deftly undid his overalls and dragged them down to his hips. He was then forcefully sat up by Killer but the younger man was is no need of the older man's constant movements as he dragged his tank top off and squirmed out of his overalls. But before he slipped them off with his boots, he worked on Killer's shirt. Having only just had the material returned to his body, it was almost a shame they would be removed so soon but neither had much disagreement with the way the shirt was thrown off across the room, quickly followed by the scarlet sash.

His jeans stayed on, willingly or unwillingly, impatience got the better of them in the end. Penguin, having been lifted up before took this opportunity to straddle the blonde, smirking at the momentary look of surprise Killer showed. Rolling his hips forward ever so slightly he fell into the plethora of kisses Killer then placed on his neck. Both of them sitting upright, Penguin tilted his head back with a light gasp.

"_Mine"_

* * *

**A/N: ****Sorry about the cliffhanger smut scene again, I wasn't in the mood for intense smex and my smex is only good when I'm in the mood (MY WRITING) so yeah, next time! *nervously laughs and adjusts collar***

**I'm thinking this story will turn out to be 20 Chapters long (Inc. mini Paste/Canine story) but I ****_am _****considering a sequel that looks more into Penguin being in the Blue Thorn Slave System.**

**Sorry this chapter isn't great, it was a bit of a filler and a "move along the plot-line" chapter but I think it was written alright so yeah, hahah, see you next time! Yeah, Pebble is a logia-type devil fruit user, no biggie, just thought it'd be cool, plus "Stone" hasn't been used yet so I figured it would suit her. Pebble does indeed belong to me. Whoo crappy OC's!**

**-LAW09**

* * *

**AriesDanger24: **aHAHA, I love a good ol possesive character (in moderation albeit) and hopefully more aspects like that will appear in a sequel fiction, ahah, ahaha oh god I know right, they know JUSTT what's goin on, ahaha. NONE PIECE! YES! ahahaha, thanks, I didn't want to go into her too much and to be honest she tries not to use it too much for reasons but thanks for the review! apologies about my awful grammar in this reply!

**yaoifan49: ***Doctors voice* Well, now you must take fluff in moderate dosage, or else it can have drastic symptoms such as uncontrollable squealing, giggling and in some cases DEATH. Anywho, ahah, thanks a lot for the review! I'm so pleased you are so into it and I'm looking forward to this couple getting more attention! Your patience is most admirable, thank you :)

**Wolfen Artist of HetaStuck: **Marvelous username if I may say, and thank you so much for the praise! So glad you are into them now and I'm glad you are enjoying the fiction, believe me we are waiting together for more of this adorable couple, ahha, thanks for the review!

**SoulMore: **As I can only assume this means you are a fan of either this fiction or the couple, to both I say "YES! and THANK YOU!" ahaha! :D

**Childerika: **Oh gosh that means so much, thank you! It's great you also like the Kid/Law and you described Kilguin so perfectly with those little descriptions! I really like the idea of Penguin lying back and explaining his tattoos to Killer in a bed or something...I might have to use this in my sequel if you wouldn't mind :) Don't worry about your fluency, I'm thrilled to have your reviews, thank you so much again!


	19. Intangible Thorns Mean Nothing

_Chapter Nineteen: Intangible Thorns mean Nothing_

* * *

Killer's voice was too quiet, as though it was something he was assuring himself of. Penguin grinned and moved his head forward once more, taking his mouth and bringing it to his own with his pale hands clasped around the neck of the older man, feeling the soft brush of short hair graze his knuckles, he wound his fingers a little tighter into the blonde locks before kissing him.

Killer made a low sound into the kiss. Then it all slowed down, Penguin took his time in tasting everything Killer had to offer. The way his hot, wet tongue felt like honey. Making him nearly choke on the sweet thickness. But the gasps of air he managed in between overwhelming kisses gave him enough oxygen to keep going, to keep thinking. Though thoughts were becoming slight among the haze of touch and he could only _feel _the older man against him. _Feel _everything. The roughness of his jeans against the underneath of his thighs and he would soon ensure those trousers would be removed. His chest however, as equally bare as his own was warm, terribly so but not as hot as his own body felt, his own body felt on fire, it felt hot with nerves and arousal and trembling sweat.

Penguin wondered if Killer was irritated or put off by the temperature of his body but considering the blonde was holding him almost feverishly with desperation, Penguin didn't dwell on such unfamiliar thoughts for long. Not when he felt a hand trailing along the inside of his thigh, making him twitch and the nerves there convulse under the flesh. Both men were already hard and eventually the arousal would brink on painful.

"J-Jeans" it had been on Penguin's mind the last several minutes, like he would allow the blonde to get away with being half-dressed. Killer smirked and brushed some hair back and out of his eyes, the way his thick fringe fell, almost slick on his head mesmerised Penguin for a moment.

"You do it"

Penguin blinked twice and 'woke up' pouting for a split second before slipping off the older man's lap in order to take off the offending material. A gleeful and sinful thought sprang to mind and he figured he might as well as he lowered his head to take the single silver zip between his small, yet sharpish teeth and drag it downwards with the familiar...

zzzrrrriiipppp.

The twenty one year old heard Killer gulp and smirked, pleased his idea hadn't gone horribly wrong and now worked on the two buttons quickly before slipping his nose into the opening, exposing the lower area of his abdomen in a vaguely triangular shape. Kissing into the gap, Penguin dragged the denim down and off, all the way following the waist-line as it went lower and lower. Eventually past ebony black boxers but Penguin wouldn't go near the clothed evidence.

Killer now decided to assist in ridding the denim down past his ankles and far across the room as he wound his arms around the younger one, smiling appreciatively as he felt along the narrow, soft shoulder blades that angled and sunk with the arching of his back, tracing along the bone as light as wing tips, Penguin pressed his nose just under Killer's ear and lapped at the junction of flesh there eagerly, hands loosely gripping the minor curve dipping into the hardness of the blondes hip bones. Killer shifted his hands down to press Penguin's against his waist more firmly as he then drew them to Penguins own narrow waist, using this as support to lift him back upon his lap.

"Lift up a little" he told the younger man. Penguin obliged and rose slightly, to realise Killer intended to remove his boxers, he allowed this and even though they had already been through something like this, he pressed his hands together in front of hip on his lap, trying to hide a little. Just a little.

"Embarrassed?" Killer purred teasingly and Penguin made a quiet choking noise as Killer moved his hands away firmly and then lowered himself to the bed, moving down himself so he could blow on the tip, keeping Penguin's wrist essentially 'tied' to the covers with his own hands. Opening his mouth, Killer drew his tongue up the underside of the shaft three times, ever so slowly and to the point of making Penguin gasp and shutter with heaving breaths. Fingers twitching for movement.

"K-Killer-ah"

Killer made a sound of utter pleasure as his own actions increased to enveloping the entire member with his mouth, he was somewhat unskilled in this department and tried not to graze teeth near the flesh, straining his cheeks as he did but eventually he fell into a rhythm, fluctuating pressure all the time and sometimes spending more time at the tip and sometimes nearer the base, fondling gently with his recently free hands, allowing Penguin to delve his fingers into his shortened hair. The sounds Penguin made and the way he tired to hard not to buck up but always did, each one stronger than the last and even when Killer pressed down on his thighs to prevent the movement, Penguin cried out with shudders.

Killer sucked, sucked on the bittersweet drops of pre-cum and Penguin could only lose his mind with the throbbing actions draining him so wonderfully. The blood was rushing and pulsing and stinging feverishly in his lower abdomen and groin now, he was going to release.

"K-Kil-ah-ai..ahh...Killer" Penguin sobbed a little, upset for a second that he wasn't getting a reaction, he was trying to warn the older man and yet Killer was absorbed in the action of lapping at the base of his length. Killer glanced up, eyes dark and dilated with lust and Penguin held back a shiver of faint joyous fear.

"I'm-I'm going to-"

"Ah..." Killer moved away with a thin string of saliva before it broke and joined the soft, liquid mess of Penguin.

"Better stop then" the blonde winked and dragged his form up to meet face to face with an incredulous Penguin who whined at the loss of contact but was immediately sedated by the strangely alluring taste of himself the blonde offered when he kissed him hard. The hardness of Killer's stomach brushed against him and he shivered, gripping the older mans shoulders as he breathed out a wisp of hot air. His face was a deep scarlet and his eyes watered, eyes heavily lidded with exhaustion to the contact he received.

"So cute" Penguin vaguely heard and he looked up weakly, mouth parted and a tiny mewl escaping him as Killer started kissing and licking his neck, every line of bone and pulse. Biting into where the beat of his frantic heart could be felt, Killer moaned with the satisfaction of Penguins hand holding him tighter and the vibrations of his throat as he yelled out.

Bruises. He wanted to bruise the little flightless bird, with his damp pale hair like the plushness of a nimbus cloud, with his slender yet firm arms and the pale scars peppering his chest, stomach and sides. He had said it before and he would gladly say it again as he shifted into a seating position and sat Penguin atop him once more.

"Mine"

"I-I thought we'd established that" Penguin chuckled breathlessly, hardly aware of Killer removing his own boxers down to his knees where they couldn't go any further if he was to instigate the following passion immediately. Leaning over to the small shelf nearby where a simple lantern sat, unlit and cool in the night. Penguin clung to Killer as he moved, just taking in the caressing flesh between them, nothing sexual, only sensual bliss overcame him for a few moments as Killer drenched his hands in a cool, thick oil.

Settled back in the warm nest of sheets, Killer hissed at the liquid he spilled over his own member. Penguin watched the act with heated eyes and a parted mouth, nerves shook his heart and made it ache but an excited anticipation overcame the fear and he exhaled shakily.

"Relax" Killer told him, voice heavy with frustration and...something else. It had a meaningful weight to it, a deep concern and a sense of adoration. It fluttered through Penguin and he breathed in and out evenly obediently.

Then he felt Killer enter him, of course he did. It was the only thing he could feel. The tearing heat _breaking him _in such a passionate way. He gasped and choked at the rough, flesh forcing sensation. Clawing at Killer who could only choke back his own moans at the sheer tightness of the man before him. Penguin was a hot mess of adorable, beautiful and handsome all at once and even the little flightless bird noticed as burnished emerald eyes rolled back under heavy lids.

Thighs touched thighs and knowing he was indeed buried to the hilt startled Penguin and he jerked suddenly, making Killer gasp harshly.

"Whoa, jeez Penguin" he chuckled nervously. "H-Hold on you're...you're really tight" he muttered.

After several moments of stillness, Penguin experimentally squeezed in and moved upward, dragging Killer with him and the friction near sent them wild. Even so, it still burned, not agonising but a painful drag and Penguin hissed.

"A-Agh"

Killer took him immediately, taking his jaw delicately and turning it so he could whisper in his ear.

"Shh, the pain will be over soon, just relax"

The velvety tone did indeed sedate the younger man and after two or three more time of repetition. He was overwhelmed with the pleasure of Killer being _one _with him. The pleasure only increased tenfold when Killer penetrated against a small bundle of nerves. A shocking snap of pleasure overtook him and he jolted, crying out with a sob as a single tear fell from his left eye, cool against the fiery crimson of his blushing cheeks.

Killer smirked wryly and purred.

"There?"

Then he rolled his hips and aimed straight for that same place, the roughness of it so harsh it was on the brink of painful which made it utterly breathtaking for Penguin who gripped onto Killer with mewling yelps as Killer continued to thrust in that same area.

"Yes, _Yes_" screams were elicited in-between heaving breaths and soon sounds mingled as Penguin clumsily kissed Killer. Killer kissed back, adoring the lithe, yet muscular form of the man upon him, his inexperienced but eager grace as he enveloped him again and again.

Again and again they went on and on until their rhythm was diminished, feverish pleasure taking over and mindless thrusting attempted for equal release. Neither needed to warn the other as it was clear with the white hot coils bending in their lower abdomens they were both near. Killer gripped Penguins shaft for a few more moments of added bliss and Penguin screamed. Voice breaking a little only making the noise drop Killer over the edge and they both came with continued movements, dragging out the ecstasy twitching through them. Over-sensitive, sore and dripping with salty, snowy liquid. They calmed their unsteady breath and Penguin moved up to tenderly moved Killer's thick fringe from his eyes and smiled with swollen red lips.

"That..that was really fucking good" he whimpered and buried his head into Killers chest as the blonde lowered them to the soft cover, the upper part where the pillows rested wonderfully cooling against their flesh.

Killer couldn't imagine leaving such...such a precious young man for too long and knowing they had to be ready to leave off to the vastness of the ocean before dawn, he kept his eyes open; as did Penguin, and just appreciated knowing the other was near.

Rolling gentle fingers over his body, Penguin watched the fingertips trace over the line of thorns winding around his waist and he went still. Killer noticed and paused.

"What's wrong?"

"...Do...would you regret me...you know I was...a...was a slave" he breathed.

"Damaged goods?"

Penguins heart throbbed painfully at those two words, what sour, vicious words they were and he felt sick Killer had said them.

"Yes"

"You are not" it was fast, the reply was firm, prepared. Penguin shuffled in closer and kissed the blondes adam apple once.

"Even so..."

"Intangible thorns mean nothing, we all have our own markings.." Killer told him, winding an arm round to keep the twenty one year old close and comforted. "Would you ever tell me their story one day?" he added, cautious but intending, he wanted to relieve Penguin of the burden the deep blue tattoo weighed down on him.

"Perhaps" was the answer, but Penguin smiled, knowing Killer meant no disrespect and he was glad someone wanted to listen, would listen. It was a consoling notion he would harbour for when nightmares tormented his sleep and knowing the kid pirate would be there to protect him made his heart shutter with a fantastic pain.

* * *

"Well this is farewell for now Eustass-ya" Law finally said, they had been standing side by side facing the ocean for god knows how long. The other crew-mates had returned to their original ships and now the moon cast only their two shadows onto the sandy cobbled road. Kid twitched ever so slightly at those words and just coughed a little.

"Yeah, yeah...guess it is..."

Well this was well and truly awkward, yet soon feelings under-laying that initial discomfort surfaced slightly, emotions such as realisation, disappointment, something of a contented calmness and anger. An ugly, possessive anger from both men. Yet neither showed it to the other, such feelings would clash and they would tear apart. What they already had was fragile; despite Law's skill with delicate operations, fragile emotions was something neither was confident in protecting or holding on to.

"I've been told Penguin has accompanied Killer onto your ship, I will have to retrieve him"

"...They're totally going at it aren't they?"

Law looked over to Kid and blinked twice before smiling wryly.

"Indeed"

More silence.

"You know if Penguin breaks Killer's heart I'll personally skin the little bird" Kid chuckled, glancing over to meet gaze with Law's misty eyes. They shone like the curve of a marble, glossy and unreal for a moment. The older man chuckled.

"The feeling is mutual, your first mate won't keep ahold of his growing hair if he messes Pen about"

Kid shook his head and lifted his right arm to flick Law's hat off his head slightly, making the darker skinned one 'tsk' and take it off to brush invisible dirt from it's furry, patterned surface. The night air ruffled through his flattened locks, raising them from the constant hat-pressured bluntness. Looking down, he immediately noticed the warmth of Kid's large hand spreading through his hair and kept his gaze toward the ground as so not to frighten off the rarely affectionate beast and allowed him to thread his nails through midnight navy strands, twisting them a little or raking in to the scalp almost in a massaging fashion.

Which naturally felt simply divine and before either of them seemed to know it, Kid leaned against the small wall behind them with Law lying against him, smoky lidded eyes closed as he relished in the tender, deep ministrations that even elicited the occasional gasp or whine when a certain area was attended to. Kid was grinning with his vibrant lips yet didn't become aggressive in his movements. He found his own comfort in the actions, that and the captain's hair felt luxurious against his skin.

Eventually he lowered himself enough to kiss at the base of his hairline, on the nape of his neck he breathed out with a heated flush of air. Law made a surprised little sound and allowed the redhead to continue. Until his lips crept around to his ear where he lapped at the upper shell of the older mans ear until it became a moist red, all the attention making it hyper-sensitive and nearly painful. Yet both knew that crossing the line ever such a little was exactly right.

"So open, Eustass-ya?"

He would never admit it but the kid pirate loved that Law would call him by his first name. Even when at times it was often mocking or rude.

"Where were you thinking Trafalgar?"

The older mans name rolled off the tongue like black treacle. Dark and syrup smooth. Taking his jaw in his left hand and tilting it roughly to the side, he bit down lightly on his neck and licked at the bruised wound whilst Law hissed and gripped his flame brick red hair.

"Anywhere else, you brute"

Oh that was an invitation to the _brute. _Taking the heart pirate captain under the legs, and taking him by surprise. Kid turned around and mounted the small wall before jumping over toward the darkened buildings. It was late, late enough that very few were still awake and no one aware of the antics of two infamous pirate captains who were pressed against a shadowed wall.

Law felt the bricks scrape his back slightly through the material of his black and yellow top but the pain didn't last. The solidity seemed nothing in comparison to the hot bulk of the man before him, lifting his wiry legs around a pale waist. Feeling the faint undulation of muscle between his thighs. A slight movement against one another and they both knew what was occurring in their pants. If the noticeable hardness was anything to consider. Law smirked and kissed him with violent elegance. Spittle leaking out slightly from the edge of his swollen lips yet it was not regarded by Kid as anything but animalistic passion. Kid made a low whining sound as he tried to bring the man even closer, his hat dropped to the ground from his loose grip thrown over Kids shoulder.

A fiery blush not unequal to his hair spread across Kids face when Law purred into his ear. A mewling sound of utter pleasure and Kid shuddered. Feeling the warm sweat of his bare waist as he slunk his hands up and under the material. Tracing down dipping hip bones he glanced up and chuckled darkly at the spread of red against Laws lips from his own painted mouth.

"Captain?!" a voice yelled and both men paused immediately. Law coughed silently knowing it was Penguin and he looked up into topaz eyes for a moment of panic, humour and frustration.

"Duty calls" Kid spoke for both of them as he too noticed the outline of his first mate, the masked man looking around the harbour cautiously.

"You are a vulgar beast for leaving me in such a state, I hope you know Eustass-ya, I will do nothing but _take _you next time we meet, willing or unwilling on your behalf" he sneered, running a hand through his hair thickly before returning his hat to his head, face in a scowl before contorting into a virginity-stealing smirk and wink.

"Excellent" was the reply.

Releasing one another, the heat drenching their bodies fading into the chill of reality the moment they separated. Just as the moonlight hit them, Law punched Kids shoulder.

"What the-" he muttered with confused innocence until the man hit him again. Harder.

"The fuck you doing Trafalgar?!" he yelled, grabbing the black and yellow collar, eyes bright with revelation to the plan of being naturally 'pissed off' with each other. Law hissed and pushed the younger man away just as Penguin and Killer ran up to them.

"C-Captain?" Penguin muttered, taking the older man by the arm away from the redhead who adjusted his sharp goggles. Penguin rolled his eyes when he saw what was going on between the typically rude rivals and motioned Killer to walk on ahead and let them vent out.

"Time to go Trafalgar, simply cannot wait until we next meet" he grinned widely like a smug child, leaning forward. Law curled his lip up in distaste, then darted forward and pecked him on his lower lip. Kid made a sound of shock and Killer turned.

"Everything alright?"

"Fine, Law being Law is all" Kid wiped his mouth subconsciously but his heart fluttered a little. Screw his young hormones, god. "I'm getting on the ship, don't be long Killer"

"Right behind you" the blonde spoke up, raising a hand.

"Until next time Trafalgar!" the redhead yelled over the still night breeze and Law shook his head. He knew Kid didn't need his audible reply to know they would most likely see one another sooner rather than later. Clinking his sword against his hip, he strode down to his own ship. Knowing full well Penguin would want a moments privacy and made no move to cause tension on the two as he silently left.

"What your captain said, I guess...until next time" Penguin rubbed his left forearm with a trembling right hand, eyes cast downward under the shade of his hat. His stomach churned with a throbbing sickness, he missed the blonde already, how childish.

"Hopefully it will be soon" Killer too felt a sense of immediate, intense sadness at finally leaving the young overall clad man after all they had been through.

"Maybe your hair will have grown longer by then, you are growing it out aren't you?"

"Yes, but maybe not as long as it was before"

"I can keep an eye on it, if you want" and Penguin leaned down to pat the knife secluded in his boot with a knowing tone.

"I would let only you mess with it, let alone cut it"

Penguin chuckled and both men found themselves closer together. Confidently, Killer swept Penguin into a deep embrace, inhaling his hair a little as he slid the hat back just enough. Trying to imprint the scent in his memory always. He knew very well that he would struggle to forget what his chilled skin felt like against his own and the sounds the younger man would shamelessly make. Just as Penguin wouldn't fail to recall the strength of his scars and body, his arrogant yet intelligent mannerisms and the sheer depth of his irises.

Penguin gripped his back tightly and it was hard to pry himself away afterwards, his cheeks burned with tears that would not fall and Killer lifted his mask enough to kiss him lightly on the lips.

**_The End_**

* * *

***Interested in joining a Kilguin skype group, for the artists, writers and fans of Kilguin? PM me!***

* * *

**A/N: WHAT IS THIS. THIS FLUFF. THIS ROMANTIC ROMANCE. GOD. I'M NOT EVEN SORRY. The End! Hope you all enjoyed this! Very much a smutty, cringey chapter but all with good intentions! Although it seriously fluctuates between poetically romantic and terribly basic slang ahaha.**

**Sorry there wasn't more...foreplay? I quite like the idea of a more 'raw' process, not blood and friction and all that but less preparation, more general movement. I don't know guys, I'm trying to make words here but it's not working.**

**The next chapter will be a mini story about Canine/Paste because they were cute and pfftttttt, MIGHT AS WELL. You can choose to read it or not, ahaha.**

**Thank you to all my readers and supporters! I hope to see some of you again if I ever write another One Piece story :)-**

**-LAW09**

* * *

**UFOO9000: **I am actually thinking about a sequel because I am appreciative of the positive feedback I got on this fiction and if you reckon a chapter of them meeting again is good then I'm all for it! ahaha, I'm glad I could include some Kid/Law in the package and thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you are now a Kilguin fan! :D

**Anon Reader: **Why thank you! I'm glad it didn't seem too abrupt, hehe, I'm super happy you like the pairing and indeed, I am considering a sequel! Thanks so much for the review!

**Wolfen Artist of HetaStuck: **Aww, thank you so much! I am pleased to hear that because I am indeed considering a sequel with a lot of depth in Penguin's background, I just hope people would agree it's a decent backstory for Penguin as it's obviously only being created by me, ahaha, any ideas I'd love to hear but thanks so much for the review!

**yaoifan49: **Oh god, LETTERS, hahaha, awww It's flattering you think that but I am considering a sequel and it would wonderful to hear from you on that one when it is up, ahaha, glad it's not TOO fluffy and just thanks for the review! *hugs back harder*

**ShivaVixen: **Ah, here we are...from a oneshot AU misunderstanding to the end...ahahaha, thanks so much for the review and indeed, I am considering one with fervour! And it would definitely be about what story I created for Penguin's backstory, I don't seem it unlike Law to pick up a former slave considering his ship adoption of Jean Bart so yup, I'm looking forward to it! Aww, thanks so much for the praise and review and I hope to see you around soon! :D

**Earendil28: **Ahaha, bless you! Fluff is my forte and I'm glad you enjoyed it! ahahaha, thanks so much for the praise and definitely a Kid/Law soon, I bloody love them and I only ever do AU's, ahaha...well actually...this is pretty Canon based so I USUALLY do AU's ahaha, thanks for the review! :D

**"Really Love" Guest: **Thank you so much! And believe me, I can't do oneshots, ahahah! Ahaha, perhaps they will be like that in the sequel! I am definitely working on a sequel along with a couple of other stories because I love this pairing and I'm so glad you like it too! You had no mistakes don't worry about it! Thank you so much for the review!

**AryesDanger23: **Ahh, don't worry about it my darling. I'm so glad you got my postcard! Good luck with the virus problem and I miss you too!

**crazy-fangirl-lose89: **Ahaha, that's wonderful! I'm so glad to know there are more fans out there and I am definitely working on a sequel along with other stories ahah, thank you so much for the review!

**Dia-uh: **Ahh, I'm so glad you like the pairing! Oh gosh, that means so much that you think the slave-thorn-tattoo idea is decent! I reckon Killer would definitely be gentle but it's their first proper time together so they're going to be too eager ahah, I'm pleased you don't have a problem with it. I will definitely write a sequel with more explanation, ahhhhh, your review is just so kind, thank you so much!

**I-Write-Terrible-Stories: **Ahhhh! That is just so sweet! I'm so glad to know you like it so much! Killer X Penguin is slowly starting to make a mark, I really love it as you can tell ahaha, and ahhh, thank you so much for such a wonderful review! Ahahaha, I'll be happy being a jerk if you're happy reading! If you ever feel like giving me any scenario's, I'd be happy to test some out?

**WhiteHowler09: **Thank you so much! I'm glad you think so :)

**"Can't Stop** **Reading"**** Guest: **Eeehh, that makes me so happy! I'm so glad you liked it, thanks for the review!

**Bard of Chaos: **AhahahaAHAHAHA, I'm most appreciative of your need for divine assistance in response to reading ahahaha, thank you so much for this awesome review!

**"Beautiful Fan-Fiction" Guest: **Oh my god that is just too kind, thank you so much. I'm glad you didn't mind the OC's either, eeehhh, you're too flattering, thank you for the review!

**Yoko013: **Ahh, that's brilliant! We need all the fans we can get, thank you so much for reading and for the review!


End file.
